La chica misteriosa
by munloka
Summary: Peeta y Katniss son dos amigos que comparten piso desde hace 3 años en la ciudad de Nueva York, donde ambos estudian. Peeta está enamorado de ella, pero no se atreve a decirle nada. Un día, por accidente, se convierten en algo más que amigos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicas, hola chicos, como estáis :D Una vez más se me fue la pinza… tuve esta idea, que espero que os guste, y la plamé aquí (: Este fic no tiene nada que ver con el otro que tengo (Bajo el sol de California), es AU y está basado en THG pero por lo demás cambia todo. Espero de verdad que os guste y os divierta, es más divertido que romántico, y OF COURSE, Rated M. Nos leemos abajo!

* * *

_(California Gurls (feat. Snoop Dogg) – Katy Perry)_

**KATNISS POV**

El sexo mañanero era obligatorio si alguien tenía la suerte de dormir en mi cama. Porque yo no era, ni de lejos, accesible para todos. No es que yo fuese una tía buenorra despampanante. Era normalita. Bien proporcionada, con piernas largas y delgadas, tetas ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeñas, culito respingón, pelo largo de color castaño… y mi mejor rasgo: unos bonitos ojos color gris que, decían, era lo mejor que tenía. Al menos cuando estaba vestida, porque cuando alguien me desnudaba… en fin, mis artes amatorias eran mi mejor cualidad, esa es la pura verdad. En cuanto a mi estilo, ¿qué decir? Lo cómodo me gustaba. Solía vestir con vaqueros, botas, converse, bailarinas… combinadas con cualquier camiseta, rebeca, o chaqueta. A veces, si el tiempo acompañaba, me ponía falda. Tenía faldas chulísimas, pero las reservaba para esos días en los que al despertar me veía guapa en el espejo. No pasaba muy a menudo. No es que mi autoestima fuese baja, simplemente me limitaba a aceptar la realidad. Katniss Everdeen, eres una chica del montón. No acostumbraba a usar maquillaje. Además, cuando lo hacía todo eran comentarios del tipo, "¡no pareces tú!", "que guapa estás hoy, Kat". Pues no, no estoy guapa, tengo una capa de pintura que tapa lo que realmente soy. Lo reservaba también para esos días en los que quería estar radiante.

El tema con los tíos es que no me gustaban todos. No me acostaba con un tío sólo para follar. A mí tenía que hacerme _tilín_. Y sobre todo, gustarme físicamente, y para gustos, colores. Mis amigas no me entendían. Prefería al moreno bajito de la clase de enfrente, callado, serio, pero condenadamente sexy, que al rubito de turno musculitos. Arg. Asquito solo de pensarlo. En la gran mayoría de los casos yo no gustaba a los chicos que me ponían, y a mí no me gustaban los chicos a los que yo interesaba. Por suerte para mí, la NYU era lo suficientemente grande para que pudiese encontrar algún que otro chico accesible al que gustar. Además del físico, que era crucial, el tío en cuestión tenía que tener cerebro. Eso no era discutible desde que... unos cuantos gilipollas con dos dedos de frente pasaran por mi cama. Prefiero no dar detalles. Yo no pedía tanto. Un chico que me gustase físicamente, con el que poder hablar, y con el que poder follar. Y, que además, no quisiese nada serio.

Por eso aquella mañana estaba de suerte. Iba a tener sexo mañanero con uno de los tíos que más me gustaba de toda la facultad: Gale Hawthorne. Moreno, atlético, de ojos grises como los míos, y con atributos enormes. Y sí, en cuanto a atributos, me refiero a una pedazo de... ya sabéis. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios cuando me desperté y lo vi en su perfecta desnudez. Me humedecí sólo recordando lo de la noche anterior. Eran las 6:30, si nos dábamos prisa, nos daba tiempo a uno más. Le desperté rápidamente.

- Gale... - le susurré en el oido - ¿estás despierto?

- Uhmmmm... ahora sí. Buenos días, cariño.

- Dime, ¿tienes ganas de fiesta? - le sonreí provocándole, mientras acariciaba su torso desnudo.

- Gatita, ven aquí que te vas a enterar...

Los siguientes 20 minutos fueron memorables. Nosotros no íbamos con tonterías, Gale sabía muy bien que teníamos poco tiempo antes de empezar las clases, así que no se demoró demasiado tocándome. Se posicionó encima de mí, y de una sola estocada, me la metió. Mi gemido debió despertar a todo el edificio, pero me daba igual. Estuvimos peleando por el control de la situación, ahora yo arriba, ahora tú, de vuelta yo... hasta que acabamos ambos sentados en la cama, rodeando nuestras respectivas caderas con las piernas, mientras nos corríamos de lo lindo. Había sido un polvazo. Empezamos a reírnos cuando unos golpes fuertes se oyeron al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Katniss! ¿Quieres que te lleve a clase o no? Espabila joder, que aún no te has duchado!

- Ya vooooy relaja esos humos, Mellark! y... ¿haces café? Porfa porfa porfaaaa – pese a que no me veía, entrelacé mis dedos en señal de súplica. Eso hizo reír a Gale.

- Ya está hecho. Pero date prisa, por favor Kat, llegaremos tarde!

El del otro lado de la puerta era mi compañero de piso, Peeta Mellark. Para nuestros amigos (porque pese a que al principio eran sus amigos y los míos por separado, el grupo se fue uniendo con el tiempo) era un poco raro que un chico y una chica viviesen juntos sin ser pareja, pero para mí era perfecto. Peeta era, sin duda, el perfecto compañero. Ambos nos salvamos mutuamente cuando, 3 años antes, mi hermano nos dejó tirados para irse a estudiar al culo del mundo. Yo creí que viviría con mi hermano hasta encontrar algo por mi cuenta, y ni me molesté en buscar piso. Somos de Los Ángeles, pero mi hermano vivía en Nueva York desde hacía ya 3 años. Es decir, este año haría 6. Llegué con mis cajas y mis maletas, y me encontré con las suyas. ¿What?

- Katniss, ¿qué haces aquí? - fue lo primero que me dijo mi hermano cuando me vio

- Cato... ¿por qué has empaquetado todas tus cosas? ¿Dónde te vas?

- No puedo seguir aquí, Katniss. Me voy, y bastante lejos.

- Pero, ¿y yo qué? ¿Dónde voy a vivir ahora?

- Quédate aquí con Peeta si quieres, yo me largo a Oxford.

- ¡A OXFORD! Estás pirado o qué coño te pasa?

- Además, a Peeta le vendrá bien, el no podrá pagar solo el alquiler.

- Hermano, no evites mis preguntas.

- Te mandaré una postal cuando llegue, Kat. En serio, me voy.

Y ahí me quedé, como una estúpida, viendo como mi hermano se largaba. Me quedé en el sofá, abrazando mis piernas, durante horas, hasta que llegó Peeta. Vio mis maletas, me vio a mí, y me dijo que me quedase el tiempo que me hiciese falta. De eso ya habían pasado 3 geniales años. Al principio era raro. No era como vivir con tu hermano... era un tío. Pero en fin, era amigo de mi hermano desde hacía 10 años, y había pasado tanto tiempo en mi casa que su presencia no me molestaba en absoluto.

Conforme fuimos cogiendo confianza nos convertimos en amigos, casi hermanos. Incluso a veces posaba para él, para sus trabajos de arte. No me quedaba en bolas... pero sí en ropa interior. Peeta podía haber sido fácilmente una de mis conquistas, tan inteligente, respetuoso, incluso tímido, pero era mi amigo, mi compañero. Y dudaba mucho que yo le gustase. Sabía, por lo que me había contado, que había alguien en la NYU que le gustaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Nunca me decía quien era, ni si yo la conocía, o si era rubia, o morena. La llamaba "la chica misteriosa". Pero nunca sacaba prenda, ni una sola pista. Al final dejé de insistir.

Cuando por fin estuve duchada, vestida, y con la mochila y el café a cuestas, salimos de casa. Peeta estaba de un humor de perros.

- Peeta, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? No veas el humor que tienes esta mañana...

- Lo siento Kat, pero no aguanto al Gale ese – Gale se había ido en metro hacia la facultad, nosotros íbamos en un viejo Ford de Peeta.

- Pues es buen tío. Y... nos lo pasamos bien – dije con una sonrisa.

- Sí, se ha notado. Menuda nochecita me has dado. Podrías ser más discreta, Katniss.

- Oh, Peeta, ¡me estaba divirtiendo! Necesito quitarme el estrés de vez en cuando. Deberías probar, ¿sabes? Un polvo te quitaría esa mala leche que llevas encima.

- ¿Y con quién voy a follar yo, Kat? No me persiguen las tías, precisamente.

- Pues son idiotas. Tú estás muy bueno – noté como Peeta se sonrojó ligeramente y eso me hizo sonreír – eres tan mono y dulce... – me encantaba hacerle sufrir un poquito diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

- Las cualidades más buscadas por todas la tías, seguro... - dijo con un deje de ironía.

- No te preocupes Peeta, esta semana yo te consigo un polvo, ya verás.

- Oh no, eso sí que no Katniss, te conozco. Mejor déjame a mí.

- Que te deje que, ¿qué te mates a pajas? ¡Vamos! Te puedo conseguir una cita, lo sabes... hace... bastante que no mojas, Peeta.

- No es tanto, Katniss...

- ¿8 meses no es tanto?

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? – dijo con sorpresa. Se sonrojó de nuevo.

- Primero, vivimos juntos, y segundo, yo te organicé la cita. Soy tu celestina, Peeta. Solo tenemos que encontrar a la chica ideal. Ya verás – y le guiñé el ojo.

Cuando llegamos ya nos estaban esperando nuestros amigos.

- ¿Dónde estabas tía? Llevo esperando 20 minutos, ¡y me están matando los zapatos!

- Glimmer, eso te pasa por ponerte tacones. ¿Me ves a mí con tacones? No. Porque vengo a es-tu-diar. Deberías probar.

- ¿Y a este que le pasa? - me preguntó Glimmer señalando a Peeta. Yo sonreí.

- Nada, esta mañana... le he despertado...

- Oh, no me lo digas – Glimmer puso los ojos en blanco – ¿quien ha sido esta vez? ¿Cinna? ¿Josh? ¿Clapton?

- Gale Hawthorne – dije aún sonriendo.

- Apuntas maneras, Everdeen. Cada vez te los coges más buenorros. Y sí, coger en su doble sentido – ambas nos reímos.

- Anda perras, ¡a clase! - dijo Annie, que apareció detrás nuestro dándonos un susto de muerte.

- ¡Te mato Annie! ¡Como me caiga de estos zapatos me rompo una pierna fijo!

El día fue bastante entretenido. A mí, a diferencia de mucha gente que conocía, me gustaba mucho mi carrera. Estudiaba historia. Me apasionaba. Sacaba muy buenas notas, nunca hablaba en clase, tomaba apuntes de todo. Siempre que preguntaba el profesor si alguien quería hacer un trabajo para subir nota, yo levantaba la mano. Se me daba todo bien... menos una asignatura. Más bien menos una profesora. Ni yo la tragaba, ni ella me tragaba. Era asquerosamente odiosa. Coin. Me estaba jodiendo el semestre, poniéndome notas bajas e injustas, pero esperaba poder remontar con un trabajo en el que Peeta me estaba ayudando. Se trataba de un trabajo muy, muy elaborado sobre la historia del arte. Al fin y al cabo, era parte de la historia... ¿no? Con todo el material que Peeta tenía, y mi capacidad de redacción, llevábamos un trabajo muy bueno, pero aún había que pulir algunas partes. Todas mis esperanzas estaban puestas en ese trabajo.

Cuando las clases terminaron fui hacia el aparcamiento, donde Peeta ya me esperaba. Estaba solo.

- ¿Y el resto? - pregunté

- Se han ido todos al centro comercial a comer y a gastar.

- Bueno, pues que les cunda. Nosotros tenemos trabajo por delante. Vamos.

- Kat, tengo una pintura para la semana que viene. ¿Te importa?

- ¿Puedes pintarme mientras tecleo en el portátil y consulto tus libros?

- Siempre que te quites ropa de encima... - ¿era cosa mía o el tono de Peeta era más sexual que fraternal?

- Ya sabes que sí, Peeta – le contesté con una sonrisa, intentando no darle importancia a su frase. Tenía que buscarle una cita, y pronto.

Las horas pasaban y yo estaba hasta los cojones de la maldita historia del arte. Todo era lo mismo, tíos que querían hacer el cuadro más grande, la catedral más grande, la escultura más grande. Estaba harta. Me iba a levantar, pero Peeta me lo impidió.

- No te muevas Kat, necesito un buen plano de tus piernas – yo suspiré.

- Está bien. ¿Te vale esto como pago por toda tu ayuda?

- ¿Con este trabajo? Ni de coña amiga, no cuela. Necesitaré al menos dos pinturas más. - volví a suspirar. Peeta tenía razón, llevábamos con este trabajo al menos 3 semanas.

- De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez, deja al menos que me tumbe en el sofá – le dije sonriéndole y mirándole a los ojos. Él me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Oye, que si quieres, te tumbas en la cama y yo te pinto – OH. ¿Tenía doble significado aquello? No quería saberlo.

- No te pases de listo, Mellark.

Rápidamente me puse a buscarle la cita prometida a Peeta por facebook. El pobre necesitaba pegar un kiki pero ya. No me resultó muy difícil.

- El viernes tienes una cita – le dije – con Delly.

- ¡Delly! Pero si ni siquiera me gusta...

- Peeta, comed algo por ahí, te la traes, te la tiras, y listo. No hace falta que te guste.

- Lo dice la que no tiene normas sobre los tíos...

- Si yo follase cada 6 meses no tendría normas, te lo aseguro. - Peeta me miró con cara de odio, pero sabía que tenía razón.

- Está bien – dijo finalmente – pero se acabó después de Delly. Ya sabes que no me van esos rollos... a mí...

- A ti te gusta otra persona, lo sé. Y yo te conseguiría una cita encantada, si supiese quién demonios es la chica misteriosa.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Katniss. No pienso decírtelo.

_(You Give Me Something - Jamiroquai)_

**PEETA POV**

Menudo día. Desde primera hora de la mañana con una mala ostia de cojones. Primero por la nochecita que Katniss había tenido con su querido Gale. Podía escuchar todos y cada uno de los gemidos de Katniss desde el otro lado de la puerta. Me costó dormirme mogollón. Para tener el mejor despertar posible, Katniss gritando cual posesa, pegando un mañanero con Gale. Tuve que aporrear su puerta para que moviese el culo de la cama. Después lo pesadita que se había puesto Katniss para que pegase un polvo. Si por mi fuese, lo pegaría todas las noches. Pero no podía ser. ¿Por qué? Porque yo quería pegarlo con... con ella. Yo era el típico gilipollas que vivía con la chica a la que amaba desde que tenía uso de razón. Y sí, era una tortura verla pasearse por casa con todos esos tíos, pero cuando pensaba en dejarla sola en el piso y largarme a vivir solo, se me hacía tal nudo en el estómago que era incapaz. Totalmente incapaz. No podría soportar despertar y no verla en la cocina haciendo el desayuno. Pero claro, yo jugaba el papel de amigo, nada más.

A Katniss le había dicho la verdad en alguna ocasión. Es decir, parte de la verdad. Que me gustaba una chica desde hacía mucho, y que esa chica iba a la NYU. Todo ello era cierto. Y en cierto modo comprendía que ella no supiese que se tratase de ella. Nunca me había insinuado ni nada por el estilo. Nunca había dado señales de querer nada con ella. Pero hoy estaba especialmente cabreado, y le pedí que posara para mí. No tenía trabajos pendientes, pero me vendría bien en un futuro no muy lejano. Solo quería verla, poder mirar su cuerpo casi lascivamente con la excusa perfecta, pintarla. Me concentraba en cada curva de su cuerpo, sus preciosas tetas, su ombligo, su pedazo de culo... calma, Mellark, calma.

Y entonces va y me suelta lo de Delly. ¡Delly! No me lo podía creer. Delly no era fea, pero no era mi tipo. Rubia, bajita, con curvas, muy sonriente. Iba a tener que hacer de tripas corazón para acostarme con ella. Pero era el precio que tenía que pagar para que Katniss olvidase el tema de "la chica misteriosa" como ella, sin saberlo, se llamaba a sí misma.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo :D ¿Qué os parece? ¿Os convence la historia? Sé que puede haber fics con argumentos similares… pero en fin, mi imaginación no da para más! Os dejo un avance del siguiente capi, para aquellas personas que quieran seguir leyendo (ya sabes, espero que ****tú**** seas una de esas personas!). **

_- ¿Katniss? ¿Estás despierta? Te has quedado dormida en el sofá..._

_- Peeta... ¿me has traído tú a la cama?_

_- Yo... sí... lo siento, parecías tan cansada..._

_- ¿Lo sientes? Que tontito eres a veces – y me regaló otra preciosa sonrisa – gracias por traerme, Peeta. Ven tontito, hace tiempo que no me das un abrazo._

_Arrrrrrg. Que maravilloso era el cuerpo de Katniss pegado al mío. Cuando ella decía abrazo, era un abrazo en toda regla. Nuestros torsos estaban totalmente pegados, sus manos en mi cuello y las mías en su cintura._

_- ¿Peeta?_

_- ¿Mmmmmh?_

_- Dime que eso no es que te has empalmado..._

**¡Gracias por leer, no te olvides de comentar! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**PEETA POV**

- Lo he estado pensando, Peeta. ¿Quieres que el viernes salgamos Gale y yo contigo y con Delly? - ¡NO WAY!

- ¿WHAT? No, gracias. No aguanto a ese payaso – y bastante me iba a costar ya estar con Delly sin sentirme como una mierda.

- Bueno, yo solo intentaba ayudar... - me dijo Katniss con un puchero.

- En serio Katniss... ya soy mayorcito. Lo creas o no, sé cómo se hace.

- Oh, ¿pero te acuerdas? - me dijo con una sonrisa – ya sabes, el agujero de arriba – aquí ya empezaron las carcajadas.

- Qué graciosa eres, Katniss.

- Lo sé – se levantó de la silla y me dio un beso en la mejilla, era un gesto que hacíamos a veces. Me estremecí un poco ante el contacto - ¡solo vives conmigo por eso y por la modelo gratis! - gritó mientras se metía en el baño.

- ¡Me has pillado! - pero en realidad vivía con ella porque no soportaba la idea de no tener este tipo de cosas por la mañana. Pensar en Katniss mudándose con algún novio me daba ganas de llorar – 5 minutos, Everdeen, y nos vamos.

Katniss salió a los 5 minutos como casi nunca la veía. Estaba realmente guapa.

- Eso... ¿es una falda, Katniss Everdeen? ¡Oh dios mio! ¡Te has puesto rimmel! Tus pestañas llegan a la luna, preciosa.

- Sí. Me siento bien. Mañana es viernes, hoy entrego el trabajo, y además me veo de puta madre. Y me encanta esta falda.

- Es que te sienta muy bien - dije sonriendo, y ella puso los ojos en blanco - ¿Qué? ¡Solo digo lo que veo!

- Anda Mellark, vámonos. Menos mal que mañana viene Delly a vaciarte las cañerías – lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos grises ahora aún más resaltados con el poco maquillaje que llevaba.

El día fue muy tranquilo. Vi a Delly, que iba muy mona, y quedamos para el día siguiente. Le deseé suerte a Katniss con su tutoría con Coin. El trabajo estaba muy currado, ambos lo habíamos dado todo en él. Si no un 10, al menos un 9 merecía. Tres semanas de trabajo constante, bibliografía especializada, y la capacidad de redacción de Katniss habían dado como resultado un trabajo de 100 páginas, incluyendo muchas imágenes y algunos artículos de revistas de arte. Lo que viene siendo un trabajo universitario, vaya.

A la hora del descanso me reuní en la cafetería con mis amigos, que ya habían llegado.

- Hola chicos – saludé

- Ey Peeta, ¿se te han bajado los humos? - me preguntó Glimmer con una risita.

- Pues sí, graciosilla – le devolví la sonrisa. Hoy estaba de buen humor.

- Bueno Peeta... ¿no tienes nada que contarnos? - preguntó Marvel con una ceja levantada. Delly, por supuesto.

- ¿Os lo ha contado Katniss? - ellos asintieron en silencio – pues sí, mañana tengo una cita. ¿Contentos?

- ¡Siiiiiii! Peeta, no es sano tanto celibato, en serio – dijo Annie, visiblemente emocionada – todos sabemos lo de... - y todos a la vez dijeron - "la chica misteriosa" - risotada general – pero tío, si ella pasa de ti... ¡olvídala!

- Sí tío, te aseguro que uno ve las cosas de otra manera después de pegar un polvo... ¿a que sí nena? - Finnick sonrió lascivamente a Annie.

- Dejad esas cosas para cuando lleguéis a casa, por favor – dije – a ver si es verdad y el lunes me veis con otra cara y me dejáis en paz...

- Oye, ¿dónde está Kat? - dijo Glim mientras giraba su cabeza a todos lados, buscándola.

- Oh, está en el gran momento. No, Glim, no está acostándose con nadie. Está en una tutoría con Coin, entregándole el trabajo en el que hemos trabajado. - suspiro general. Esta gente siempre pensando en lo mismo.

En ese preciso momento se acercó a la mesa Gale. Genial. Y además, preguntando por Kat. Gracias a dios que ella no estaba, hubiese odiado verla largarse con ese tipejo fuertote. Después se acercó Clapton. Maldita sea, esa falda nos estaba matando a todos.

El día pasó sin pena ni gloria, y al acabar las clases, cada uno pa' su casa. Katniss estaba muy nerviosa, Coin le había prometido que tendría la nota al día siguiente mismo, y que podría consultarla en el mismo Campus virtual, el soporte de la universidad a través de internet, que facilitaba cosas como la entrega de notas o el concertar una tutoría.

Katniss estaba tan nerviosa que cedí cuando me propuso pedir comida china. Nos pusimos en el sofá, estaban echando un maratón de la serie _Friends_, que nos encanta. Como siempre, Katniss se colocó dolorosamente cerca mío cogiendo mi brazo y apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro. Era doloroso y a la vez placentero. Sentirla tan cerca, tan ella, con la trenza despeinada, la vieja camiseta de Oxford que Cató le mandó la primera navidad que estuvo fuera como perpetuo pijama, esas braguitas de... ¿ositos? Esta Katniss... esta era mi Katniss. Y esa sonrisa que nunca desaparecía de sus labios ni de sus ojos. Tenía unos ojos tremendamente expresivos. Joder Mellark, hablas como un puto enamorado. Cuando me di cuenta, Katniss estaba dormida sobre mí. Esto era normal, Katniss se dormía casi siempre, y con los madrugones que nos dábamos, más aun. Lo normal era que yo la despertase y ella se fuese como una zombie hacia la cama, pero aquel día, parecía tan cansada y nerviosa que me armé de valor y la cogí entre mis brazos. Ella, no sé si despierta o aún dormida, pasó sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello. Era la primera vez que la cogía en brazos, y se sentía condenadamente bien. Su olor era maravilloso, embriagador.

Aún con ella en los brazos, apagué las luces y me dirigí a su cuarto, a dejarla sobre la cama. La dejé con el máximo cuidado posible, para no despertarla, cuando me cogió del brazo repentinamente.

- ¿Katniss? ¿Estás despierta? Te has quedado dormida en el sofá...

- Peeta... ¿me has traído tú a la cama?

- Yo... sí... lo siento, parecías tan cansada...

- ¿Lo sientes? Que tontito eres a veces – y me regaló otra preciosa sonrisa – gracias por traerme, Peeta. Ven tontito, hace tiempo que no me das un abrazo.

Arrrrrrg. Que maravilloso era el cuerpo de Katniss pegado al mío. Cuando ella decía abrazo, era un abrazo en toda regla. Nuestros torsos estaban totalmente pegados, sus manos en mi cuello y las mías en su cintura.

- ¿Peeta?

- ¿Mmmmmh?

- Dime que eso no es que te has empalmado...

- Oh mierda. Joder Katniss... - ¿vergüenza? No, lo siguiente. Di algo, YA, pervertido de mierda – menos mal que mañana viene Delly a casa – dije intentando sonreír – mejor me voy... a domir... tú también deberías... mañana es el gran día. ¡Por el trabajo! Sí. Me voy a... dormir. Hasta mañana. - Pude ver cómo Katniss sonreía mientras salía de su habitación.

_(Hungry Like The Wolf - Duran Duran)_

**KATNISS POV**

Joder con Peeta. Menuda semanita llevábamos. Era obvio que necesitaba sexo urgentemente. No solo eran los comentarios que me hacía, ¡se había empalmado conmigo! Yo solo pretendía abrazarlo como... como a un hermano, a un amigo, porque me había ayudado mucho, y hasta me había llevado a la cama en brazos... y cuando se lo voy a agradecer, noto como un pedazo de carne (enorme, por cierto) empieza a crecer a la altura de mis caderas... tuve que separarme para no ponerme a jadear. Creo que a mí también me iba a haciendo falta echar un polvo. Aquella noche estuve teniendo sueños sucios toda la noche. Mierda, notar la polla de Peeta pegada a mis bragas me había puesto cerda. Qué asco das, Everdeen, en serio. Al final me tuve que apañar yo sola, usando mis hábiles dedos, para que el calentón se fuese, pero el muy cabrón no lo hizo. Necesitaba polla, ya. Y hasta el día siguiente no iba a tener nada. Ughghhhhghhghhghghghhghgh! Al final me dormí, soñando cerdadas. Por la mañana me desperté asquerosamente húmeda. Genial. El olor del café me llevó como una zombie hasta la cocina, y de pronto, le vi...

- ¿CATO?

- ¡Hermanita, ven aquí!

- ¡CATOOOOOOOO! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡Diossss cuánto te he echado de menos!

- Ya lo veo, Kat. Pero en serio, te mandaré otra camiseta, esta está hecha polvo... - me dijo señalando mi pijama.

- Ah, ah, esta se queda conmigo. Uf Cato, que guapo estás, hermanito. Ven aquí.

Esta vez sí, abrazo fraternal, nada de restregones sucios. Era lo que realmente me hacía falta.

- Oye, ¿y Peeta? - me preguntó Cato

- Pues debe estar...

- ¡Aquí, colega! - dijo un Peeta recién despertado.

- ¡PEETA! Aquí estás colega – se abrazaron "a lo macho", dándose fuertes palmadas en la espalda, sin demasiado contacto – tenemos que hacer planazos para el finde, hacía demasiado que no venía a Nueva York.

- Uy, pues Peeta hoy no puede... tiene una cita – dije guiñando un ojo.

- ¿En serio? Con... ¿con quién? - mi hermano parecía realmente sorprendido.

- No, Cato, no es la chica misteriosa. Aún no sabemos quién es – y puse los ojos en blanco – saldrá con Delly, pero creo que tú no la conoces. En fin, saldremos tú y yo, hermanito. ¡Me voy a la ducha!

Era genial tener a Cato en casa, aunque fuese sólo el fin de semana. Mi hermano y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, pese a que me abandonase a mi suerte hace tres años para irse a Inglaterra. No fue un "abandono" en todo el uso de la palabra, como es obvio. Simplemente se fue a estudiar a otro sitio sin avisarme. Muy al estilo de Cato. Cuando salí de la ducha pude espiar un poco la conversación que los chicos estaban teniendo. Si no me equivocaba... ¡era sobre la chica misteriosa! ¡Cato sabía quién era! Pon bien la oreja, Katniss.

- ¿Por qué no se lo has dicho, tío? Has tenido tiempo de sobra...

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? - la voz de Peeta parecía desesperada – cada día que pasa me siento peor... y encima hoy la cita con Delly... la chica ni siquiera me gusta.

- Peeta, escúchame. La conozco bien. No lo sabe, te lo aseguro.

- Eso yo también lo sé.

- ¡Pero tiene que saberlo! Es a lo que voy. Tienes que decírselo. Échale huevos, tío, y díselo.

- Oh, sí, claro, como si fuese tan fácil, voy, y le digo, "oye, ¿quieres echar un polvo?".

- Conociéndola... - ¡definitivamente mi hermano la conocía! - no te dirá que no. Mírate, tío, estás hecho todo un machote. Casi igual de guapo que yo.

Ya había escuchado bastante. Tenía que sacarle información a Cato para averiguar quién era la chica misteriosa y, con suerte, interrogarla para ver si Peeta tenía posibilidades con ella. Pensaba ayudar a mi amigo hasta el final de esto.

- Chicos, yo ya estoy – salí con sonrisa angelical.

- Eh... yo tengo que ducharme todavía – dijo Peeta

- Bueno, te esperamos, ¿no Cato?

- No te preocupes Kat, yo te acerco al campus. Luego te vemos, Peeta. Acuérdate de lo que hemos hablado.

Ya en la calle no pude evitarlo.

- ¿De qué habéis hablado?

- Oh, nada importante, algunos consejos para su gran noche. Ya sabes, con Delly.

- Sí, ya. Qué mal mientes, Cato Everdeen. Es obvio que va en lo genes. Me vas a contar AHORA MISMO quien es la chica misteriosa.

- ¿Yo? Pero si no tengo ni idea de quién es... y – sonrió ampliamente – aunque lo supiese, no te lo diría. Solo te diré una cosa. Tú la conoces, y es posible que Peeta se declare pronto. No te digo más.

- ¿Seriously? Wow. Espero que así sea. El pobre tiene una cara de necesitar follar... de la leche...

- Katniss, tú tampoco ayudas mucho, yendo en bragas por casa... - ahí me sonrojé un poco – deberías cortarte un poco.

- Pero yo hago de modelo para Peeta a veces, y me ha visto en ropa interior... no sabía que me podría ver, ya sabes, de esa manera.

- Cariño, cualquiera que no sea tu padre o tu hermano de sangre, te puede ver de esa manera – esbozó media sonrisa con una ceja levantada.

- Ok, lo capto, pantalones para ir por casa. ¿Sujetador también?

- Joder Katniss, ¿vas por ahí sin sujetador? Normal que Peeta esté que se muere por echar un polvo... - ahora mis mejillas estaban tan rojas como una manzana

- Yo... en fin... no sabía que los tíos eran tan sensibles... y después de 3 años, una va cogiendo confianza...

Mi hermano se estaba descojonando de la risa conmigo. _Great_. Nos despedimos y me dijo que me recogería la salida. Bien, me apetecía ir a quemar Nueva York mientas Peeta estaba ocupado en casa con Delly. Prometí comprarme un pantalón de pijama más tarde, no podía pasar de hoy. Cuando entré en clase me encontré con la primera (de unas cuantas) mala noticia del día. La nota de mi trabajo no estaría hasta el lunes. Puta de Coin, me estaba haciendo sufrir, y ella lo sabía. Al rato la segunda mala noticia me llegó por WhatsApp. Gale estaba enfermo. Había un virus por ahí del estómago... ni de coña me acercaba a él, no quería contagiarme, y ver a un tío vomitar era lo menos sexy del mundo. 5 minutos antes de acabar las clases recibí otro WhastApp, esta vez de mi hermano. Me dejaba tirado por un grupo de amigos de su facultad, nos veríamos a la noche. ¡GENIAL, KATNISS, TU DÍA MEJORA POR MOMENTOS! Uf, necesitaba un cigarrillo, una cerveza, y una hamburguesa. Pero pasé de las 3 cosas y me fui a la biblioteca. Yo era una chica aplicada. Estuve 4 horas estudiando sin parar, cuando decidí irme a casa. No se me olvidó el pijama – ni de coña – y me compré un pantalón corto anchito que me tapaba el culo. Y un par de sujetadores deportivos para dormir. Sería lo mejor.

Al entrar en casa sólo se oía el silencio. Bien, estaba sola. Me cambié rápidamente y me hice algo de merienda, estaba hambrienta. Sentí un alivio tremendo por llevar pantalones cuando la puerta se abrió y aparecieron muy sonrientes Delly y Peeta. Su lenguaje corporal no me decía si había pasado algo o no, pero sabía que la sonrisa de Peeta era sincera.

- Lo siento chicos... Cato me plantó... pero me voy si queréis - dije un poco cortada.

- ¡Katniss! Qué alegría verte. No te preocupes... yo me tengo que ir.

- ¿Ya? No... ¿no te quedas a cenar? - Oh, oh. ¿Y el sexo?

- Uf, que va, tengo que estudiar un montón... ya nos hemos divertido bastante por hoy.

Bieeeeeeen, habían follado, pero por ahí. Eso era lo que importaba. Nos despedimos de Delly y llevé a Peeta al sofá para someterle al tercer grado.

- Desembucha, amigo.

- ¿Pantalón nuevo? - me dijo levantando una ceja. Yo me sonrojé.

- Si... Cosas de Cato. Mejor no digo nada. Bueno, ¡no cambies de tema! ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Nos hemos divertido mucho.

- Ya. Define divertir. No me voy a asustar, te lo prometo – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- No me la he tirado, Katniss, si es eso lo que quieres saber.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Porqué no? ¡Diablos Peeta! Eres imposible a veces...

- Esta mañana tu hermano me dijo algunas cosas... que, no sé, me abrieron un poco los ojos.

- Sí, ya me dijo. Piensas declararte – Peeta me miró muy serio – no, no me dijo quien es ella, tranquilo. Conozco a mi hermano y creo que se llevaría el secreto a la tumba. Os odio, a los dos, que lo sepas.

- Tranquila Kat, que cuando... cuando le diga a esta chica algo, serás la primera en enterarte.

- ¡Eso espero! No es por nada, Mellark, pero después de 3 años, ¡me muero de curiosidad! - Peeta empezó a reirse, lo cual acabó de desquiciarme.

- ¿Qué es taaaan gracioso?

- Tú, pequeña, tú. En fin, me voy a duchar.

- Pues que sea con agua fría, Mellark – le dije con malicia – que me da miedo que me saltes encima y... - Peeta me miraba con unos ojos que me hicieron callarme. Oh, dios, conocía esa mirada muy bien. - ¡PEEETA! Ducha. YA.

- Sí, sí. Ducha. Eso.

Dios mío, iba a rezar por que la maldita chavala misteriosa tuviese libre el fin de semana para follarse a esa fiera. La mirada que Peeta me había echado me había dejado de piedra, daba la sensación de que en un segundo fuese a saltar encima mío hasta devorarme. Y lo peor era que... lo peor era que me sentía... ¡halagada! Mierda. Mis bragas se humedecieron recordando aquel roce de caderas de la otra noche. Maldita sea, Everdeen, encuentra a un tío y tíratelo, YA, es una orden.

* * *

**¡Muchachada! ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí :D Estoy suuuuper contenta del recibimiento que este fic ha tenido, no sabía si os gustaría mi clase de humor o qué, pero ya veo que sí ^^ Si habéis leido mi otro fic, veréis que este no tiene nada que ver. Fuera dramatismos, y casi que fuera el amor: estamos en NY, con dos jóvenes con las hormonas muy alborotadas, y que siempre piensan en lo mismo *movimiento de cejas*. **

**Pero cuando dos personas comparten un espacio tan íntimo como es un piso, pese a no ser pareja... en fin, antes o después pueden pasar muchas cosas. Y no os preocupéis, que pasarán, cosas jodidamente calientes y cochinas ^^ (y a quien no le guste, ¡que no lea!) **

**torposoplo12: *_* GRACIASSSSSSSSSSSSS! me hace mucha ilu tu review porque ademas tu conoces mi otro fic.. y me sentia un poco insegura con este, pero a la vez la clave de humor me parecía magnífica, se me hace más ameno tanto para leer como para escribir. Mis dedos simplemente teclean cosas cochinas sin pensar xD Realmente escribo más o menos como soy... la gente que me conoce lo sabe, soy una brutota xD No tenía ni idea de que solía ser al revés el tema... la verdad es que la idea me vino sin más :) Pero me gusta más aún si es diferente a lo que hay por ahí :D El pobre Peeta... habrá que darle una cojella a ver si se espabila, que telita... tiempo ha tenido ¬¬ Pero las cosas irán cambiando ;) y muy pronto! miles de gracias por tu review (es el primero *-*) de verdad que amo cuando me comentas 33333333 muchisimos besos preciosa!**

**AlexJLaw95: jajajaja pues ya tienes el segundo, estuvo a la altura? ¡espero que siiii! Y cuando leas el avance para el siguiente, espero que quieras leer aún mas! gracias de verdad :) un besote!**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo...**

_- Bueno, si te quedas con demasiadas ganas... - mejor dejarlo ahí, sí._

_- Mellark... ¿es eso una proposición indecente? - Katniss me miró con precaución. Tenía que seguir el juego, pero no sabía muy bien cómo. _

_- Yo solo te dejo la información, por si te es útil. A mí tampoco me vendría mal..._

_- Pero... ¿Y Delly?_

_- Ella no es mi tipo para nada, Kat... _

_- Y... ¿yo sí? - tenia la boca medio abierta, jodidamente sexy, pidiéndome que le comiera esos labios._

_- Bueno, tú eres mucho más guapa que ella. Recuerda que... te he visto en ropa interior – esto hizo que ella se sonrojara – y en fin... estás genial, ¿sabes?_

_- Joder Peeta... llevas unos días tela de raro, súper picado... y ahora me propones... ¿follar? Esto es demasiado hasta para mí..._

_- Dicho de esa manera..._

_- Pero lo peor... es que quiero decir que sí..._

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí puedo leer! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi... ¡que se pone interesante! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Quiero dedicar este capi a la preciosa lgandara, para mandarle todos mis ánimos y pa que se ría con el capi tanto como el resto nos reimos con su arte y su salero :D Miles de besacos, GUAPA! (LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL)

* * *

_(Titanium – David Guetta feat. Sia)_

**PEETA POV**

Enfermo. Me sentía jodidamente enfermo y salido. El abrazo que me había dado Katniss aún me pasaba factura. Mientras notaba sus tetas a través de la fina tela de la camiseta mi miembro tomó vida propia rozando la intimidad de Katniss. Y ella se había dado cuenta. Ni siquiera la vergüenza que sentí en ese momento hizo que se me bajara la pedazo de erección que tenía, no había manera. Cómo no, me tuve que hacer otra paja con el perfecto cuerpo de Katniss en mi mente. Pervertido, eso era. Un pervertido.

Por la mañana estuve charlando con Cato del tema. Él sabía, desde hacía mucho – incluso desde antes de vivir en NY – que a mi Katniss me gustaba. Pero suponía que yo se lo había dicho. ¿Estamos locos? No tenía valor para hacerlo. Pero Cato tenía razón en una cosa: no tenía nada que perder. Como mucho, me diría que no... y alguien tendría que mudarse. Quizás fuese lo mejor, porque últimamente no podía evitar mirar a Katniss con otros ojos.

Cuando llegué y la vi con ese pantaloncito, me quise morir. Sí, cubría más que las braguitas de ositos, pero sólo con mirarlo pedían a gritos "¡arráncame de aquí, déjala en bragas, o mejor aún en pelotas!". Y encima Katniss bromeando sobre saltarle encima. Creo que hice gala de mi capacidad de autocontrol quedándome quieto. Al menos, mi cuerpo estaba quieto, porque mis ojos se la follaron entera. Me tuvo que mandar de cabeza a la ducha, con el agua helada, por supuesto. Por muy fría que el agua estaba (Katniss había apagado el calentador a propósito) me tuve que masturbar violentamente para quitarme esa imagen de la mente. Katniss, la deliciosa Katniss, desnuda en su cama, conmigo encima. Calma, Peeta, o volveremos donde estábamos...

Qué jodido iba a ser escucharla follar todo el fin de semana con el capullo de Gale. Por cierto... ¿Dónde estaba Gale?

- ¿Y Gale? - pregunté intentando no parecer muy interesado.

- Calla, ¡no va a venir! Está enfermo. Gastroenteritis.

- Qué pena – dije con indiferencia. Mejor para mí.

- Tú ríete, pero yo me quedo con ganas... - Katniss dijo esto modiéndose el labio. Me iba a dar un infarto.

Calma, Peeta. No hace falta que se lo digas ya, así de pronto. Recuerda la conversación con Cato de este medio día. A medio día, cuando Cato dejó colgada a Katniss, no estaba con sus compañeros de facultad. Estaba con Delly y conmigo, hablando, cómo no, de Katniss. Delly captó en seguida que a mí no me gustaba. De hecho, había notado – algún tipo de magia femenina – que la que me gustaba era Katniss. Así que estuvimos hablando durante 3 horas de cómo atacar. Cato era partidario de decir la verdad: ir y decirle a Kat que me gustaba desde hacía años, y que me moría por estar con ella, y de paso, de echar un polvo. Visto ahora en retrospectiva, si le decía eso a Katniss, me mandaría a la mierda. Pero Delly sabía un poco de psicología femenina, y su plan me gustaba. Se trataba de picar a Kat. Ir dejando miguitas de pan, hasta que cayese en la trampa. Soltar algún comentario, a ver qué tal respondía. Lanzarle alguna miradita. Por supuesto, la trampa, era una "trampa de amor", tal y como Delly la había bautizado. Una vez Katniss estuviese "embelesada" - palabras de Delly, ni de coña mías – confesaría mi amor hacia ella. El problema es que no sabía cómo coño ir soltando esas migas de pan. Me la iba a empezar a jugar. Ahora o nunca, Mellark.

- Bueno, si te quedas con demasiadas ganas... - mejor dejarlo ahí, sí.

- Mellark... ¿es eso una proposición indecente? - Katniss me miró con precaución. Tenía que seguir el juego, pero no sabía muy bien cómo.

- Yo solo te dejo la información, por si te es útil. A mí tampoco me vendría mal...

- Pero... ¿Y Delly?

- Ella no es mi tipo para nada, Kat...

- Y... ¿yo sí? - tenia la boca medio abierta, jodidamente sexy, pidiéndome que le comiera esos labios.

- Bueno, tú eres mucho más guapa que ella. Recuerda que... te he visto en ropa interior – esto hizo que ella se sonrojara – y en fin... estás genial, ¿sabes?

- Joder Peeta... llevas unos días tela de raro, súper picado... y ahora me propones... ¿follar? Esto es demasiado hasta para mí...

- Dicho de esa manera...

- Pero lo peor... es que quiero decir que sí...

Ahí abrí los ojos como platos. ¿Qué había dicho la chica de mis sueños? ¿Que quería follar conmigo?

- Que... ¿que sí?

- Peeta, no soy de piedra, ¿vale? El otro día me pegaste un restregón de la ostia con esa pedazo de... bueno, ya sabes, y antes casi me follas con los ojos. Llevo toda la semana a dos velas. Mis hormonas me la juegan a cada segundo y sin darme cuenta estoy chorreando – se refería a... ¿sus bragas? - mis bragas ya no dan más de sí... - ok, definitivamente sí, a sus bragas – y me dices esas cosas... pues sí, quiero follar.

- A... ahora? Yo, perdona que me quede así, pero creí que ni de coña me dirías que sí... ¿qué se hace en estos casos?

- Pues... no sé, se folla, ¿no? - Katniss se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Una vez? - pregunté en un susurro.

- Depende – estaba sonriendo pícaramente – de lo que me guste. Puede que necesite repetir. Ya sabes, estoy muy necesitada.

- Uf... yo más... créeme... y, esto... ¿cómo lo hacemos? ¿En tu cama o en la mía? - ambos nos echamos a reír, un poco violentos. Katniss se levantó para venir hacía mi... y en la puerta apareció Cato.

- Joder Cato, qué susto...

- Hola chicos. Uy. Qué caras. ¿Interrumpo algo?

- Qué va – dije con disimulo – íbamos a...

- Pedir comida china – me ayudó Katniss.

- Oh. Bueno... yo venía coger la bolsa, esta noche duermo en casa de una amiguita – y movió sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás – así que ya nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós, ¡guarro! - le dijo Katniss riéndose. Necesitaba que la puerta se cerrase. Que Cato se largase de una vez. Notaba a Katniss tan tensa como yo lo estaba, jadeando ligeramente con los labios entre abiertos. Y nos quedamos solos.

_(Domino – Jessie J)_

**KATNISS POV**

La madre del cordero, ostia puta, me cago en todo lo que se menea... Peeta me había propuesto sexo... y yo había dicho que sí... definitivamente algo iba... raro. Lo más raro es que tenía ganas, me moría por echar un polvo, y Peeta me estaba poniendo mala. ¿Desde cuándo lo veía como algo follable? Bueno, en realidad desde siempre, pero me excusaba en que era mi compañero de piso. ¿Por qué no me excusaba ante él ahora? ¿Por qué no le decía que no, y punto? No, tenía demasiadas ganas, estaba chorreando, y lo peor es que se lo había dicho a él. De pronto Peeta me pareció el hombre más sexy del planeta.

Cuando Cato llegó casi me muero. Los dos putos minutos más largos del día. Estaba más tensa que un cable de la luz, intentando parecer relajada, pero no había manera. Cato se fue, y ahí nos quedamos, mirándonos. La verdad es que no sé quién atacó primero, creo que ambos en realidad, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba besando a Peeta. Oh, dios, estaba estremeciéndome de placer. No pude evitar gemir mientras Peeta pasaba sus manos por mi pelo, tirando ligeramente hacia atrás. Yo por inercia hice la cabeza atrás y Peeta se puso a besarme el cuello. Pa morirse ahí en medio. Pero yo también quería jugar, estaba cachonda, así que cogí la mano de Peeta y lo llevé a mi habitación, quitándole la camiseta de un jalón y tirándolo de un empujón a la cama. Me tumbé encima de él y jadeé al notar su erección sobre mí. Aquello era enorme. Besé sus labios, jugamos con nuestras lenguas, le mordí en el cuello, en el hombro... tenía muy claro donde iba, conforme bajaba por su perfecto, ¿había dicho perfecto? Sí, por su perfecto torso.

- Pantalones, fuera, YA.

No lo tuve que decir dos veces. Ambos nos mirábamos con los ojos casi negros, cachondos perdidos, deseando llegar a segunda base. No me hice de rogar. Empecé a bajarle los boxers, que iban a reventar, y la polla de Peeta salió como un resorte, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Me pasé la lengua por los labios, y en dos segundos, me la metí entera en la boca. Peeta emitió un gemido largo y profundo. 8 meses eran muchos meses.

- Katniss... por favor... me voy a correr como sigas así...

¿No me digas? Era lo que pretendía, obviamente... Estuve chupando, lamiendo, succionando, y jugando con mi lengua durante un par de minutos más, hasta que se corrió en mi boca. Me tragué hasta la última gota.

- Joder Kat... la chupas de puta madre...

- Gracias – dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras me relamía los labios – tu polla me ha motivado a ello... que calladito te lo tenías, Mellark... lo que guardas ahí es un maldito tesoro.

- Me has dejado hecho polvo...

- No, no, no, un polvo es lo que me tienes que pegar a mí. ¿O es que acaso yo me he corrido y no me he enterado? Estoy aún más cachonda que antes por culpa tuya.

- Dame al menos 5 minutos, ¿no?

- ¿Conmigo aquí? Ahora verás... - ni corta ni perezosa me quité el pijama, quedándome en ropa interior. Los ojos de Peeta no se apartaban de mi cuerpo – ahora, desnúdame.

- ¿Yo?

- No veo a nadie más aquí... - dije mirando a nuestro al rededor.

Las manos de Peeta temblaron al tocar mi piel, pero su pulso se puso firme en seguida. Yo tenía mis ojos fijos en los suyos. Cuando me quitó el sujetador se me quedó mirando.

- Tengo que hacer mucho esfuerzo para no comerte entera, Katniss.

- No veo porqué. Puedes comer todo lo que quieras. Hoy hay buffet libre.

Esas palabras acabaron de encender a Peeta, que ya no tenía los ojos azules, los tenía negros. Me empujó a la cama y me arrancó las bragas, dejándome desnuda. Yo estaba ardiendo, totalmente en llamas. Peeta se abalanzó hacia mis labios, besándome con una violencia que me encantó. Poco a poco fue bajando sus manos hasta mis tetas, mientras rozaba mis pezones que ya estaban como piedras. Bajó la cabeza para empezar a chuparme las tetas. Empecé a gemir automáticamente. Mi compañero de piso era increíblemente bueno en esto, y aún no me lo había follado… la noche prometía.

- Oh joder Peeta… métemela ya…

- De eso nada amiga… - y me sonrío malvadamente.

- Pues al menos… méteme algo…

Peeta captó la indirecta en seguida, y bajó hacia mi entrepierna, que estaba empapada. Con mucha habilidad empezó a buscar entre los pliegues de mi piel, hasta que encontró la entrada a mi interior y me metió con facilidad un par de dedos. Dios, le necesitaba dentro ya, estaba jodidamente cachonda, sufriendo, disfrutando… Peeta había dejado de ser "mi compañero de piso" para ser "el tío al que me voy a follar toda la noche". Estaba harta, necesitaba sentirle dentro ya, así que de algún modo conseguí ponerme encima suyo y, con la ayuda de mis manos, coloqué la punta de su pene en mi entrada.

- Ufffff Katniss… hazlo ya…

- ¿Ahora me exiges tú a mí? – le dije con una sonrisa.

Me quedé unos instantes así, restregando su punta por mi entrada y mi clítoris. Era condenadamente erótico. Peeta tenía una cara de salido increíble, con sus manos me acariciaba las tetas, hasta que puso las manos en mis caderas y, con un movimiento firme, entró en mi de golpe.

- Ostia puta – alcancé a decir entre jadeos.

Entonces empezamos a hacerlo con ritmo frenético, violento, veloz. Yo seguía encima suyo, sin parar de mover mis caderas. Cualquier movimiento hacía que Peeta se estremeciese, se lo veía en la cara, estaba disfrutando de lo lindo y eso me encantaba. Complacer a los hombres en la cama me hacía sentir poderosa. Mis caderas seguían en un sube y baja increíble, cuando Peeta me miró a los ojos, sonrió, y con sus fuertes manos me dio la vuelta para quedarse encima de mí. Así que esas tenemos, pensé. Pero dos segundos después ya no pude pensar en nada más, porque las embestidas que Peeta me estaba dando eran… eran algo de otro mundo. Este tío, mi compañero de piso, era un amante demasiado de puta madre. Realmente sabía lo que hacía, me estaba haciendo disfrutar como nunca. Todo eran jadeos y gemidos. Enrosqué mis piernas a la espalda de Peeta para que todo fuese más profundo. Ambos estábamos totalmente idos, en otro mundo en el que sólo existían los labios del otro y la necesidad de lamernos, chuparnos, y mordernos. Había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos que llevaba, pero notaba que el orgasmo de Peeta estaba cerca. Me apretó fuerte, como si fuese posible que nuestros cuerpos se juntasen más, y de alguna manera, sacó a una especie de Hulk de dentro suyo, y aumentó la velocidad y la fuerza de una manera increíble hasta que se corrió. Y así nos quedamos.

- Katniss… ya puedes bajar las piernas – me dijo unos momentos después.

- Oh, perdón… - estaba tan a gusto abrazada a él que ni me había dado cuenta.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Nos quedamos en silencio, jadeando, hasta que se quitó de encima mío y se tumbó a mi lado. Durante minutos estuvimos así, callados, supongo que cada uno pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Mi compañero de piso no sólo estaba como un queso, si no que tenía un polvazo de la ostia. De hecho, el polvo que habíamos pegado minutos antes era el mejor que recordaba hasta el momento. Pero… era Peeta. Era Peeta, el que me acogió 3 años antes para que no me quedase sola. El que me llevaba a la cama por la noche. El amigo de mi hermano de toda la vida. ¡Joder, Cato! ¿Qué coño le iba a decir ahora a mi hermano? Era totalmente incapaz de mentirle… esta mañana dándome consejos para evitar que Peeta me saltase encima, y ahora lo tenía en pelotas en mi casa. Katniss Everdeen, no tienes remedio...

- Te… te ha gustado, Kat?

- Tienes que estar de coña, Peeta – le despondí aún jadeando un poco. Por su cara vi que no entendió mi expresión. – Peeta, ha sido el puto mejor polvo de toda mi vida. Y he pegado unos cuantos.

- Vale, menos mal… - dijo con una sonrisa – tú no has estado nada mal tampoco.

- ¿Cómo que nada mal? ¡He estado muy bien! – el seguía riéndose de forma burlona – esto no quedará así, Mellark… pienso demostrarte lo que puedo hacer con un cuerpo como el tuyo.

- Oh, entonces, ¿habrá segundo asalto? – me sonrojé ante la pregunta.

- Si no quieres, no – dije burscamente, sin mirarle a los ojos - Esto… en fin, no sé qué demonios ha sido esto, pero entendería perfectamente que no quieras que pase más… al fin y al cabo, soy tu compañera de piso… y está el temita de los cojones, con perdón, de la chica misteriosa…

Peeta me miró a los ojos, ya más azules que hacía un rato, y se acercó a mí para besarme. Me dejó un poco en shock, porque como norma general yo asociaba los besos al sexo, y como mucho, al amor, pero ahora ni estábamos con una cosa ni con la otra. Pero yo le devolví el beso. Tenía los labios hinchados, pero este beso fue suave, tranquilo, calmado. Nada que ver con los de hacía un rato.

- Me encantaría repetirlo, preciosa. Ha sido… la verdad es que ha sido genial – no pudo evitar sonreír – no sabía cuánta falta me hacía. Oye, si quieres, me voy a mi cama a dormir…

- Vamos, Mellark. Ya sabes cuánto me gustan los mañaneros – y le guiñé un ojo – quédate y dame un buen despertar.

- Está bien – dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama. – Has pensando en… ¿Cato?

- Por desgracia, sí – suspiré - Yo… no puedo mentir a mi hermano, Peeta. No sé mentir. Y, no es por nada, pero ya te ha cambiado la cara. Te lo va a ver del tirón. No quiero ni imaginar sus comentarios al respecto – me tapé la cara con las manos, estaba jodida con el tema de Cato.

- ¿Qué propones?

- Seguir la filosofía de mi hermano: contar la verdad. Es nuestra única salvación.

Peeta suspiró. Decir la verdad. ¿Cuál era la verdad? La verdad era que… Peeta era quien me había incitado a hacer esto. Él se me había insinuado, él me había dicho de acostarnos. Y yo le había dicho que sí, en un arrebato de locura transitoria. Ambos éramos culpables. Si me lo hubiese preguntado hace, por ejemplo, 2 años, ¿habría dicho que sí? Peeta era muy guapo, por lo que había visto, muy bien dotado, una gran persona y un gran amante. ¿En serio me estaba planteando si me gustaba Peeta? Estaba demasiado cansada como para rallarme más de la cuenta, así que, sin pensarlo, me abracé a Peeta y puse mi cabeza en su pecho.

- ¿Te molesto? – pregunté sin mover mi cabeza de su precioso torso.

- Para nada, preciosa.

A los pocos minutos nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

**Muajajajajaja! El ambiente se calienta! ¿Qué os parece? ¡Ya era hora, coñe, después de tanto tiempo! En fin, os aseguro que las cosas no se quedan aquí... me encantaría adelantaros cosas peeeero no puede ser... vais a tener que seguir leyendo ^^ **

**En los próximos capitulos vamos a tener las cosas moviditas, Cato, que es un pesao, no va a dar tregua a Peeta, el pobre, que está un poco.. digamos superado por la situación. ¿Quieres saber qué pasará? ¡Pues tienes una cita con mi fic mañana por la tarde! :D (que sonriente que estoy ultimamente... por dios xD)**

**GRACIAS, gracias de todo corazón a las personas que me leen, me dejan comentarios, me favean el fic y todas las cosas esas. Nunca creí que las cosas que escribo pudiesen gustarle a la gente tanto. (tanto = más de una persona) me siento genial cuando se que lo que hago hace reír a los demás :) Ahora, REVIEW TIME!**

**torposoplo12: ¡TENSIÓN SEXUAL RESUELTA! dios que ganas tenia de escribir por fin esto, te juro que se me estaba contagiando la tensión a mí misma xDDDDD jajajaja a mi me pasa lo mismo, recibo un email de un review y me cambia la cara, es como, que será, que será? ya veras a Cato... nos queda Cato pa rato, el muy cabrón no se da por vencido facilmente! un BESASOOOO preciosa! (LLLLL)**

**meripermeable: holaaaaa por fin ya sabemos quien somos xD te gusta la historia? *-* awww gracias! sin duda Katniss será de mucha ayuda... sobretodo en cuanto al celibato se refiere xD que el pobre estaba mas salio.. que el pico de una mesa.. espero que el capi te guste :D miiil gracias por comentar :)**

**AlexJLaw95: jajajajaja los avances son lo mio.. ¡es pa teneros a todos enganchaos! que si no no me leeis luego :P Katniss, si, es un poco tonta la pobre, mucho "esq es mi compi de piso" pero tia.. haz algo.. pero en fin, la chavala es así, que le vamos a hacer, la adoro igual! (espero que este avance te deje con ganas de mas jajajaja)**

**johaguzmans: me alegro de que te guste :) un besito, espero leerte por aqui! ^^**

**Y ahora... el prometido avance! En el próximo capítulo... **

* * *

_- Y… ¿mis cosas? ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? A mí no me importa quedarme en la habitación de Peeta si no os importa dormir juntos… - el muy cabrón tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Iba a matarle, era obvio que lo único que intentaba era ayudarme, pero joder, así no lo estaba consiguiendo._

_- A mí no me importa dormir con Peeta, en absoluto – dijo Katniss, dejándome sorprendido. _

_- ¿De verdad? – pregunté._

_- Pues claro tonti. Hace dos noches te habría dicho, "ni que me fueses a devorar", pero a estas alturas… - los tres nos reímos ante el comentario. – En fin Cato, dúchate tú, que ahora nos duchamos nosotros._

_- Os vais a duchar… ¿juntos? – preguntó Cato con los ojos muy abiertos._

* * *

**Y hasta aquí puedo leer :D Espero ansiosa los reviews :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**KATNISS POV**

Me despertaron las risas de alguien. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Era muy temprano, y tenía frío. Oh, estaba en pelotas, y Peeta… oh, ostia puta, Peeta estaba desnudo en mi cama. Me levanté de un respingo y vi a Cato apoyado en el marco de la puerta, riéndose.

- Hermanita…

- Esto… joder, esto no… vale, sí, esto es precisamente lo que parece – dije ruborizándome.

- No te juzgo – dijo aún sonriendo – me voy a dormir a la cama de Peeta, que no he pegado ojo… parece que tú tampoco has dormido mucho, duerme un poco más – y se fue guiñándome un ojo. Mierda. Al menos ya lo sabía.

Me levanté y fui corriendo a cerrar la puerta con pestillo. Me metí en la cama y nos tapé a los dos, estaba muerta de frío. Me acerqué al cuerpo de Peeta, para notar su calor, y él me abrazó automáticamente. Este chico estaba falto de cariño, sin duda. Me quedé dormida en sus fuertes brazos. Mmmmm… Dios, que a gusto estoy, me dije sonriendo.

Me desperté repentinamente con una mano tapándome la boca.

- Shhhhhhhh no quiero que despertemos a tu hermano… - me susurró Peeta al oído – ya sé que tu eres muy escandalosa… pero se puede ser discreto y disfrutar igual… - joder, ya me estaba mojando, notar el aliento de Peeta en mi oreja mientras me tapaba la boca era un despertar de lo más caliente. - ¿Estarás callada? – yo asentí como una gilipollas, me tenía embobada. – Me lo tienes que prometer, porque lo que voy a hacerte ahora, va a gustarte mucho – volví a asentir mientras Peeta apartaba sus manos de mi boca.

- No conocía esta faceta tuya, Peeta… eres un niño malo.

- Mira quién fue a hablar… no eres ningún angelito, Katniss – me sonrojé un poco – ahora túmbate, y ya sabes… silencio – dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

¿¡SILENCIO?! Estamos de coña. Vale, podía estar en silencio mientras Peeta besaba mis largas piernas con sus increíbles labios, pero, ¡MY GOD! No podía estar en silencio mientras Peeta besaba y chupaba mi intimidad… era demasiado, este hombre encontró mi clítoris en… ¿2 segundos? ¡Tenía que ser un semi-dios, al menos! Y no sólo lo encontró con rapidez, si no que lo trabajó con una maestría que me dejó anonadada. Yo no era muy entusiasta del sexo oral, porque la mitad de los tíos lo hacían mal. Pero joder, Peeta estaba haciendo que tocase el cielo con mis dedos.

- ¿Porqué... cojones... te paras? - dije jadeando – Joder Peeta, sigue…

- Si no te estás callada pararé… te lo dije – y me sonrío, el muy cabrón.

- ¿Y cómo esperas... que esté en silencio... mientras me haces eso, eh?

- Tápate la boca, muerde un palo, me da igual, pero si quieres que siga… ya sabes.

Me tuve que callar, haciendo un esfuerzo tremendo, para poder seguir disfrutando del maravilloso sexo oral que me estaba proporcionando Peeta. Al rato me metió un par de dedos, mientras seguía jugando con su lengua, y yo exploté en un orgasmo brutal. No lo pude evitar, grité.

- Lo siento… - seguía jadeando – pero es que Peeta… era… imposible… no gritar…

- Me alegro de que te haya gustado… pero, ¿Qué hacemos ahora con esto? – y se señaló la enorme erección que tenía entre las piernas.

- Oh, eso déjamelo a mí – dije con una sonrisa diabólica en los labios.

_(Upraising - Muse)_

**PEETA POV**

Sin duda para mí también había sido el mejor polvo de mi vida, aunque no sólo por el sexo. Mi sueño, o al menos parte de él, se había hecho realidad. Katniss y yo juntos, en la misma cama, haciéndolo. Está claro que aquel primer polvo que pegamos fue sexo, puro y duro. Nada de "hacer el amor" ni tonterías, aquello fue desfogarme de los 8 meses que llevaba a pan y agua. Y menos mal que primero Katniss me hizo una mamada memorable, porque si no, a los dos minutos me hubiese corrido, fijo. Su interior era… adictivo. No quería salir de ella, quería estar haciéndolo toda la noche, pero acabamos tan agotados que nos dormimos. Abrazados. Dormí abrazado a la mujer a la que ¿amaba? Sí, sin duda, y después de esta noche, más todavía. Iba a ser muy dolorosa la separación. ¿Le diría la verdad? ¿Le confesaría que ella era "la chica misteriosa"? Tenía que hacerlo. Pero ella… ¿Me correspondería? Sabía que le había gustado nuestro encuentro, hasta tal punto que me pidió que durmiese con ella, pero de ahí a decirle que la quería… había mucho camino.

Cuando desperté, la puerta estaba cerrada. Salí a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua, cuando vi a Cato durmiendo en mi cama. Mierda, nos había pillado seguro. Eso podía suponer un problema, pero ya lo pensaría más tarde. Ahora solo podía pensar en el despertar de Katniss. Yo era el único despierto, así que volví al cuarto de Katniss, me metí en la cama en silencio, y puse mi mano sobre su boca. Se despertó enseguida sin saber qué pasaba. Yo sabía cuánto gritaba Katniss mientras mantenía relaciones… estos 3 años había dado fe de su capacidad pulmonar. Pero Cato estaba ahí al lado, y le había prometido un buen despertar, así que necesitaba un poco de silencio. Estaba siendo masoquista al volver a la carga, pero lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que tenía que aprovechar al máximo la cercanía de Katniss antes de perderla. Como si olvidarla fuese a ser más fácil después de esta experiencia. No, no lo iba a ser, pero, ¿habría valido la pena? Con creces, por supuesto.

Así que tumbé a Katniss y me perdí en sus perfectas piernas. Me perdí en su entrepierna, respirando su aroma natural y femenino. La estaba haciendo disfrutar de lo lindo, además de haciéndole sufrir un poco porque no podía gritar. Su orgasmo fue… totalmente brutal. Sí, gritó, y bastante, cuando se corrió, pero supongo que era inevitable. Me había puesto tremendamente cerdo, estaba totalmente empalmado. Mis ojos recorrían su cuerpo, necesitaba pintarla así, desnuda, jadeante, cachonda, para poder recordarla. Iba a hacer todo lo posible por disfrutar el fin de semana antes de volver a la vida real. Katniss se sentó a horcajadas encima de mí, mientras me besaba con absoluta fiereza. Sus manos agarraban mi pelo con fuerza, sus piernas se apretaban contra las mías, y su cadera intentaba pegarse a la mía todo lo posible. Era imposible no volverme loco con una mujer como ella sobre mí.

- Peeta Mellark… quiero que recuerdes este polvo, porque va a ser memorable – me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Yo no supe que contestar, simplemente me dejé llevar por su magia. Me tumbó en la cama, y ella se tumbó sobre mí… ay, dios. Se sentó sobre mí, dándome la espalda. Desde ahí podía ver toda la curva de su espalda y ese maravilloso culo que tenía. Cuando empezó a moverse perdí el sentido de todo lo que no fuese nuestros cuerpos. Katniss se movía despacio, haciendo círculos con sus caderas, deslizándose de adelante a atrás, con movimientos muy sensuales. No sé cómo lo hacía, pero era sencillamente maravilloso, tremendamente placentero. Ya hacia el final, cuando estaba cerca de mi orgasmo, paraba, para evitarlo, y seguir un poco más. Quería correrme con todo mi ser, pero quería seguir así eternamente. No se puede tener todo, Mellark. Al final me dejó – porque era ella la que tenía todo el control – correrme, sin dejar de moverse sobre mí. Cuando se levantó de mí sentí que la depresión se acercaba, pero la alejé de una patada al ver que solamente se levantaba para tumbarse a mi lado. Se quedó con su cabeza en mi hombro, cruzando uno de sus brazos por mi pecho. Este era el tipo de momentos que siempre había querido tener con ella. Y ahora, por efímero que fuese, era posible. "Disfrútalo, Mellark. Cada segundo." Pensé para mis adentros. Cogí a Katniss por sus mejillas y la besé en los labios. No se lo esperaba, pero no tardó nada en devolverme el beso. Me encantaba sentir cómo nuestras lenguas se unían en el calor de nuestras bocas, la suavidad de sus labios, sus dientes mordiéndome ligeramente… era maravillosa.

- Gracias, Katniss. Por el que ha sido, sin duda, el mejor polvo de mi vida.

- Bueno, te lo debía, por el de ayer… - me dijo con una sonrisita. – Me muero de hambre… me… me harías tortitas? – su cara de ángel hacía que no pudiese negarle nada.

- Lo que tú quieras, preciosa. Pero… te recomiendas que te vistas un poco antes de salir… porque tu hermano está ahí fuera.

- Ouch, es verdad… nos pilló en bolas esta mañana – Katniss puso los ojos en blanco.

- Nos… ¿nos ha visto, juntos? – oh, se me había olvidad ese pequeño detalle... ¿Creería Cato que me había declarado? Tenía que interceptarlo rápido.

- Sí, por eso cerré la puerta. No paraba de reírse, el muy cabrón.

- Bueno, ya sabes como es. Vamos a vestirnos y a… intentar que el desayuno no sea demasiado incómodo.

Cuando salimos Cato estaba en el salón, con una taza de café delante.

- Hola, parejita – dijo Cato con una sonrisa. No, no dios Cato, cállate.

- Calla, hermano – le cortó Katniss.

- Se os oía muy ocupados hace un rato…

- Cato anda, ven a la cocina, que voy a hacer tortitas. Ahora te traigo un café, Katniss.

Acerqué a Katniss una taza de café y corrí a la cocina para hablar con Cato. Era urgente que no dijese nada que hiciese sospechar a Katniss.

- ¡Felicidades, amigo!

- Shhhh ¡calla! No sabe nada, idiota.

- Pero, no lo entiendo… te la has tirado.

- Sí, pero fue… una especie de accidente… yo seguí vuestro consejo, y empecé a… tirar miguitas por ahí – me sentía un gilipollas diciendo "miguitas" - y cuando le dije de coña si quería follar, ella me dijo que sí.

- Te dije que diría que sí – Cato no paraba de sonreír - ¿y qué tal?

- Sé que es tu hermana… pero joder… el puto mejor polvo de toda mi vida, esa mujer es una bomba sexual.

- Qué puedo decir, lo tenemos en los genes. ¿Y entonces, para cuando la gran declaración?

- ¿Estás loco? No pensaba hacerla. Y menos después de esto.

- ¿CÓMO? – Cato gritó demasiado alto, y Katniss preguntó si pasaba algo. Le dije que no, que ahora íbamos.

- Vamos, Cato, no tengo ninguna posibilidad. El lunes llegará y tu hermana se irá a los brazos de cualquier otro tío. Sí, nos hemos divertido, y ha sido absolutamente genial, pero se acabó… si se lo digo la perderé definitivamente.

- Estás loco, macho. Pero tú verás lo que haces. Yo solo te lo digo: te vas a arrepentir de no decírselo. Estoy seguro. Pero en fin. Vamos a hacer esas tortitas de una vez.

Desayunamos en silencio, un poco incómodos. Cato me miraba a mí, miraba a su hermana, y negaba con la cabeza. No estaba ayudando nada, la verdad. Al menos Katniss no preguntaba, estaba muy ocupada devorando una torre de 3 tortitas. Hicimos planes para el día, aunque yo no estaba nada motivado. Me apetecía encerrarme en mi cuarto todo el día a pintar el cuerpo desnudo de Katniss una y otra vez, para no olvidar ni un solo detalle. Pero Katniss tenía razón, Cato venía a Nueva York muy poco, y salir seguro que nos sentaba bien.

- ¿Quién se ducha primero? – preguntó Cato de pronto. Katniss se ruborizó de pronto.

- Hazlo tú, Cato – le dijo.

- Y… ¿mis cosas? ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? A mí no me importa quedarme en la habitación de Peeta si no os importa dormir juntos… - el muy cabrón tenía una sonrisa en los labios. Iba a matarle, era obvio que lo único que intentaba era ayudarme, pero joder, así no lo estaba consiguiendo.

- A mí no me importa dormir con Peeta, en absoluto – dijo Katniss, dejándome sorprendido.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunté.

- Pues claro tonti. Hace dos noches te habría dicho, "ni que me fueses a devorar", pero a estas alturas… - los tres nos reímos ante el comentario. – En fin Cato, dúchate tú, que ahora nos duchamos nosotros.

- Os vais a duchar… ¿juntos? – preguntó Cato con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Cato, nos has visto en pelotas esta mañana. Y nos has estado escuchando. No creo que sea para tanto. ¿O sí? – preguntó esto mirándome a los ojos. Yo simplemente negué con la cabeza. - ¿Ves? No es para tanto.

Cato apuró su café y se fue a la ducha sin decir nada. Yo me quedé en el sofá, pensando en las palabras de Katniss. Ni le importaba dormir conmigo, ni le importaba ducharse conmigo. Era raro, porque con sus ligues nunca se comportaba así. En cuanto salían de su cuarto, adiós muy buenas. Ni duchas ni historias. Y desde luego, cuando alguien venía, nunca era para dormir. Era para lo que era. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto Katniss? ¿Acaso... acaso sentía algo por mí? Me daba igual, ahora mismo solo pensaba en abrazarla por la noche, hasta el lunes por la mañana, cuando reventaría la burbuja.

_(Wild Ones - Flo Rida feat. Sia)_

**KATNISS POV**

Katniss, Katniss, Katniss... ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿En qué demonios piensas? No podía creerme la conversación tan extraña que habíamos tenido Cato, Peeta y yo. Sí, era verdad. No me importaba dormir con Peeta. De hecho, antes de lo ocurrido, tampoco me hubiese importado. No le veía como una amenaza, en ningún sentido. No le veía intentando aprovecharse de la situación ni nada por el estilo. Pero era obvio que la noche (y parte de la mañana) que habíamos pasado juntos iba a cambiar el curso de las cosas. Volví a repetirme las mismas preguntas que la noche anterior me había hecho. Acaso... ¿me gustaba Peeta? ¿Y todo este tiempo, qué? ¿Había estado cegada por el sexo que me proporcionaban mis compañeros de la NYU? No, eso no. Yo siempre había visto a Peeta como un amigo. Y dado que él estaba por otra... ¿para qué amargarme la vida?

- Peeta... ahora que ya no está Cato para dar por culo... ¿crees que deberíamos hablar de lo que ha pasado? - estaba roja como un tomate.

- En algún momento tendremos que hacerlo – Peeta estaba muy serio, esto era muy raro.

- Lo último que quiero es que te sientas mal... No quiero que pienses que me he aprovechado de ti.

- Katniss, no pienso eso. En cualquier caso sería al revés, yo... yo propuse esto, lo que quiera que sea.

- Ya, listillo – le sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa – y ha sido... - jadeé un poco – fantástico... pero entendería que no quieras, ya sabes... repetir. Es que, no se Peeta, esto me ha pillado...

- ¿Desprevenida? - enarcó una ceja.

- Pues un poco, sí. Te sigo queriendo muchísimo como amigo, pero te lo tengo que decir... nunca te veré con los mismos ojos, Peeta – él sonrió ampliamente.

- Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo, Kat. Sabía lo que había ahí abajo – dijo señalando mi ropa – por las pinturas... y sabía, por lo que he escuchado durante 3 años, que no te aburrías en tu cuarto... pero de ahí a lo que he sentido... joder, ni punto de comparación.

Yo me quedé callada, realmente no sabía que decir. ¿Me gustaba Peeta o no? En la cama sí, desde luego. Pero aprovecharme de él, sexualmente hablando, me parecía totalmente inapropiado. Y además, le gustaba otra persona. Maldita seas, zorrón de chica misteriosa, por tener a tío como Peeta babeando por tí. Joder, qué mierda. Mierda, por una parte, porque estaba deseando repetir lo de antes, y mierda porque me sentía muy mal queriendo repetirlo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, y por alguna estúpida razón, se me estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita loca? ¿Estás bien, Katniss? - respiré hondo.

- Peeta, tengo un dilema muy grande. Y me hace sentir como una puta mierda.

- Pues... cuéntamelo, si quieres... - su cara estaba seria.

- Lo de anoche... cómo decirlo... me encantaría repetirlo...

- ¿Pero? - Peeta no me miraba a los ojos.

- Pero no quiero que sientas que juego contigo. Me gustaría repetirlo, pero joder, me siento como una pervertida, aprovechándome de mi compañero de piso.

- No pienso eso, Katniss. De verdad.

- ¿Tú repetirías? - le obligué a que me mirase a los ojos.

- ¿En serio me estás preguntando si me acostaría con... - se quedó muy serio – con una pedazo de mujer como tú, guapa, inteligente, divertida, y que tiene un polvazo? - no pude evitar sonreír.

- Supongo que sí... - dije aún con la sonrisa en los labios – tú sabes como soy. Nunca hago esto – y señalé a mi al rededor – nunca hablo de estas cosas con nadie, porque nunca hay nada cuando salimos por la puerta de mi dormitorio... suena penoso, pero esta es la "relación" – y hice las comillas con los dedos – más larga que he tenido desde que llegué a NY.

Y era verdad. No había tenido ni un solo novio, aunque tampoco lo quería. Yo creí que en una ciudad tan grande como ésta, encontrar a un chico sería fácil, pero ni de coña. Por eso me dedicaba a tener sexo, y punto pelota. Sí, tenia ciertas carencias emocionales, pero para eso tenía a mis amigos.

- Yo tampoco es que me las vaya quitando de encima, a las tias... en fin, ya sabes cuánto tiempo he estado sin sexo – Peeta estaba ruborizado.

- Joder, qué pena damos Mellark – dije riéndome, y Peeta se unió a mi risa.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - Oh, era Cato. Sieeeeempre Cato por en medio.

- Nada que te incumba, Cato – dijo Peeta cortante – mejor me voy a la ducha. Katniss... ¿vienes conmigo? - y me tendió su mano.

- Claro – dije ruborizándome – hermanito, te diría que en seguida salimos, pero nunca se sabe... - los tres nos reímos.

- Sois de lo que no hay. Venga, a la ducha, ¡Nueva York nos espera!

Y, aún con la risa de Cato de fondo, nos metimos en la ducha.

* * *

**¿Alguien ha pedido una ración doble de buen despertar? ¡Pues llegó! :DDDDDDD Por fin las cosas empiezan a calentarse de verdad. Que Peeta no diga nada no influye en que no disfruten, ¿no? Y sin duda despertarse asi debe dar muuucho gusto... yo no digo ná, pero ufffff... **

**Me encantaría recibir algún review para que me digáis qué os parece la historia y tal... porque me siento super indecisa en algunos aspectos, preferís que sea buena y que ponga las cosas relativamente fáciles, o que sufrán más? yo me decanto por la facilidad, siempre relativa. Aquí nadie regala nada. Pero bueno, ya me decís. **

**Eeeeeeen fin, hoy estoy parca de palabras, asi que pasemos al review time :)**

**johaguzmans: jajajaja sube la temperaturaa! y seguirá subiendo ;D me alegro de que te siga gustando :D muaaaa!**

**torposoplo12: OH DIOS YO LEO TUS REVIEWS Y ES AMOR PURO *_* TENDRÁS MÁS Y MÁS, NO TE PREOCUPES, TE PROMETO QUE ESTO NO QUEDARÁ ASI, HABRÁ MUCHO MÁS MUAJAJAJAJAJA! Y NOSOTRAS GRITAMOS PORQUE MOLAMOS! ME ENCANTA QUE TE ENCANTE, YOU KNOW (L) esperaré ansiosa tu review, es como si fuese el aprobado de un examen xD**

**EllaCampbell: jejejeje, ninfomana tampoco.. pero es joven, y le gusta el sexo :) ¿verdad que son monos? son monos, y tontitos los pobres, sin decirse ná xD**

**En el próximo capítulo...**

* * *

_- Vale, Glimmer también tiene invitación, y Annie – Katniss parecía más relajada._

_- ¿Entonces tu...? - Cato dejó la pregunta en el aire, con miedo a la reacción de su hermana._

_- Yo iré – dijo resoplando._

_- Genial – dijo Cato con una sonrisa, besando a Katniss en la mejilla - ¿sabes quién más irá? La chica misteriosa._

_- ¿En serio? Vaya Peeta... no me habías dicho nada._

_- Yo... la verdad es que me entero ahora – y era verdad, hasta este preciso instante no sabía que Katniss iría a la fiesta._

_- Pues ya sabes – dijo Katniss sin mirarme a los ojos – ponte bien guapo para ella, campeón._

* * *

**Uhhhhhh Katniss está mosqueada? Ya sabéis, tendréis que esperar a mañana pa saberlo! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_(Keep Breathing - Ingrid Michaelson)_

**PEETA POV**

¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba totalmente hechizado por ella. No sólo era el cuerpo, era su olor, eran sus jadeos y gemidos, era su sabor. Todo. Y yo era un maldito cobarde que no pensaba decirle nada. Mellark, tienes entre tus brazos a la mujer de tus sueños, en pelotas, bajo un chorro de agua ardiendo, la estás devorando y ella te está devorando a ti. Recuérdalo muy bien porque en apenas 36 horas, todo habrá acabado. Todo.

Me sentí muy aliviado cuando supe que Katniss quería repetir. Le había gustado – eso era obvio – y además quería más. Más de mí, no de otro tío, no, quería Peeta Mellark. Pero aún así, teníamos una conversación pendiente, una de las serias, de verdad. Una en la que... ¿me declarase?

La ducha fue... memorable. El cuerpo de Katniss mojado por el agua, excitado y caliente era más de lo que podía soportar. Entramos en la ducha con calma, pero el ambiente se calentó rápidamente. Katniss me miró a los ojos durante un momento que se me hizo eterno hasta que puso sus manos en mi cara me besó como solo ella sabía hacer. Le devolví el beso rápidamente, mientras mis dedos buscaban su entrepierna. Estaba empapada, tanto por el agua, como por el calentón. Eso me hizo sonreír contra sus labios. Follamos – nada de amor, estaba harto de sentimientos – salvajemente bajo el agua, con ella de cara a la pared dándome la espalda, de pie, con la espalda arqueada. Desde esa postura la tenía a mi merced, podía tocarla por todas partes, pero ella no podía moverse. Me sentía el puto rey del mundo, apretando sus pezones y acariciando su clítoris mientras ella se sujetaba a la pared con sus manos. Esta vez el agua amortiguaba el sonido bastante bien. El orgasmo fue increíble, para ambos. Nos temblaban las piernas. Acabamos de ducharnos en silencio, salvo para decir "pásame el champú" o "dame el gel, por favor".

El resto del día no paramos quietos. Estuvimos recorriendo Nueva York de un lado a otro los tres juntos – Cato, Katniss y yo, riéndonos, corriendo de un lado a otro, comiendo por ahí, y comprando cosas. Nuestras familias son de dinero, pero aún así, yo era bastante ahorrador. No necesitaba un Ferrari para ir a clase, me bastaba con el viejo Ford de segunda mano que tenía aparcado delante de casa. Ese era el tipo de coche que, probablemente, nadie me robaría jamás. Con las cosas materiales me solía pasar eso. Si tengo todo lo que necesito (quitando a Katniss, por supuesto) ¿para qué tener más cosas? Pero hoy era una ocasión especial, Cato estaba en la ciudad, y había conseguido meternos en la lista de una mega fiesta (metiéndose la noche anterior en la cama de una de las organizadoras) por lo que quería que renovásemos vestuario. Katniss se negaba a ponerse un vestido.

- Cato, NI DE COÑA, yo no soy de ésas y lo sabes muy bien.

- Joder Katniss, ni una noche? ¡Hazlo por mi! O mejor... hazlo por Peeta! Así le alegras la vista... - este tío me tenía harto con las bromitas.

- Mira – dijo Katniss bajando la voz – si Peeta quiere buenas vistas, le encierro en mi cuarto y punto, ¿ok? No me hace falta llevar un estúpido vestido.

- Ni a mi un traje, ya que estamos – dije yo.

- De verdad, sois los amigos más rancios de la historia.

- ¡UFFFFFFFFFF! Dejad que llame un momento a Glimmer. Si ella va, puede – recalcó mucho la palabra levantando el dedo índice – puede que vaya a la fiesta, con la ropa que YO quiera. ¿Entendido?

Los dos asentimos sin atrevernos a decir nada. Cuando se alejó suspiramos.

- Joder con la nena, a caso la has dejado a medias o algo? - me preguntó Cato bajito.

- No... eso te aseguro que no - no pude evitar sonreír - No sé a que vienen esos humos de pronto.

- ¿Crees que ha sido una mala idea?

- ¿La fiesta? Para nada. En ese sentido Katniss es como tú... adora la comida y bebida gratis – nos reimos con mi comentario.

- Mira, ahí viene.

- Vale, Glimmer también tiene invitación, y Annie – Katniss parecía más relajada.

- ¿Entonces tu...? - Cato dejó la pregunta en el aire, con miedo a la reacción de su hermana.

- Yo iré – dijo resoplando.

- Genial – dijo Cato con una sonrisa, besando a Katniss en la mejilla - ¿sabes quién más irá? La chica misteriosa.

Abrí los ojos como platos. ¿COMO DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRÍA DECIR ALGO ASÍ? Dios, al final Katniss se daría cuenta, y la íbamos a liar parda. Si algún día Katniss se enteraba quería que fuese por mí, no por el idiota de su hermano.

- ¿En serio? Vaya Peeta... no me habías dicho nada.

- Yo... la verdad es que me entero ahora – y era verdad, hasta este preciso instante no sabía que Katniss iría a la fiesta.

- Pues ya sabes – dijo Katniss sin mirarme a los ojos – ponte bien guapo para ella, campeón. En fin, voy a buscar algún vestido por ahí. Luego os veo – y se perdió entre las tiendas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué coño te pasa, mamonazo? Si no llegas a decir nada podría haberla tenido para mí todo el fin de semana – estaba muy cabreado, la burbuja me había explotado en la cara sin avisar.

- Aún puedes tenerla, Peeta – Cato sonreía como sólo los Everdeen saben hacer – sólo tienes que decírselo. ¿Has visto la cara que ha puesto? ¡Joder Mellark! Me apuesto lo que quieras a que mi hermana está celosa ahora mismo... de sí misma.

La verdad es que la cara que había puesto Katniss era claramente triste. ¿Estaba triste porque se acababa el sexo? Katniss no era tan frívola como para ponerse triste sólo por eso. ¿Estaba realmente celosa? ¿Sentiría algo por mí? Nunca había contemplado esa posibilidad, la veía demasiado inalcanzable.

- Vamos, tío, anima esa cara y busquemos un traje – me dijo Cato de pronto.

- De acuerdo – dije suspirando pesadamente.

_(Where Does The Good Go - Tegan and Sara)_

**KATNISS POV**

ME CAGO EN LA PUTA DE OROS. Así estaban las cosas. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonta, Katniss Everdeen? ¿¡CÓMO?! Esta bien, respiremos, vamos a calmarnos. No pasaba nada, en realidad. Aún tenía en mente el polvazo que habíamos pegado en la ducha esta mañana cuando Cato mencionó la pelandrusca misteriosa. Después de tanto tiempo juro que me estaba hartando de ella y de su maldito apodo. Recordé que Cato me había dicho que Peeta iba a declararse. Ok, Katniss, es el final, ha sido breve, aunque bueno. Ya está. No hay razón alguna para cabrearse, ¿verdad que no? ¡Claro que no, tonta! ¡Han sido... tres revolcones de nada! Pero JO-DER. Menudos revolcones. Ahora mismo necesitaba a Glimmer, con urgencia. Metí la excusa de la fiesta para llamarla.

- Glimmer. SOS. Te necesito.

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña?

- ¿Vas a ir a la fiesta esa de esta noche?

- Sí, claro, hace tiempo que me invitaron. ¿Vas tú? - su tono de voz expresaba perplejidad.

- Sí... mi hermano está en la ciudad y nos ha metido a Peeta y a mí en la lista.

- ¿Peeta también va?

- Si hija... vamos los tres.

- ¡GENIAL! Ya verás que bien lo pasamos. Tienes que divertirte Katniss, también fuera de la cama. ¡No toda la diversión es sexual! Aunque yo esta noche pienso comerme a alguien, te lo aseguro...

- Sí, sobre diversión sexual tenemos que hablar... tengo que contarte novedades...

- ¿Gale volvió a la carga?

- No, es alguien... nuevo.

- Oh, ¿y está bueno?

- Ya lo creo...

- ¿La tiene grande?

- Mira, me están esperando, esta noche te lo cuento todo, tú sólo prométeme que estarás allí.

- Lo prometo Kat. Luego me cuentas, muero por saber los detalles de tu nueva conquista...

Sinceramente, hasta ese momento, en lo único que pensaba era en encontrar algún vestido cómodo, pero relativamente sexy, que gustase a Peeta, y tener un cuarto asalto. Cuando mi hermano dijo lo de la chica misteriosa. Y de pronto empecé a caer en espiral. ¿Por qué estás triste, Kat? Yo misma dije que ayudaría a Peeta hasta el final. Yo le animé a decírselo. Yo era la que sacaba siempre el tema para ver si Peeta daba el paso o no. Hasta ahora había sido divertido, pero tras las últimas 18 horas todo había cambiado. Qué estúpida eres, Katniss Everdeen. El único consuelo que tenía es que por fin iba a conocer a la chica por la que suspiraba Peeta y que todo esto iba a llegar a su verdadero fin. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás se enamoren, se muden a otro piso, y me dejen en paz... Quizás Gale o Clapton están en la fiesta y te puedes dar un revolcón de última hora... sí, seguro que podría encontrar a alguien con quien desquitarme. Esos pensamientos me parecían totalmente penosos y asquerosos. Estaba pensando en follarme a alguien para quitarme la depresión por algo que nunca tuve en realidad. Dios, qué mal está la cosa.

Caminando por las tiendas encontré lo que nunca pensé: el vestido perfecto. Me la soplaba la comodidad. Una vez me lo probé no había lugar a dudas, el vestido me quedaba de muerte. Me impresionó verme tan... ¿guapa? Sí, la verdad es que estaba guapa, se podía decir que estaba hasta buena. Yo, ¡buena! Eso sí que era un chiste. El vestido era de color negro, ajustado, con un escote en forma de V que bajaba bastante por mi torso. Los tirantes eran finos, y tenían pequeñas tachuelas doradas que seguían todo el camino del escote. El largo llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo. El típico vestido que no me pondría bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero hoy... supongo que hoy era un día especial. Compré unos tacones negros a juego, con pequeñas tachuelas también. La dependienta no paraba de preguntarme. Obviamente no veía a alguien con mis pintas con ese vestido.

A la salida me encontré con los chicos.

- ¿Ha habido suerte con... tu atuendo? - preguntó mi hermano

- Sí. Estarás contento, hermanito. Es un vestido y todo.

- Vamos Katniss, no te enfades conmigo... si es sólo una noche. Además, estarán tus amigas.

- ¿Vosotros qué? ¿Trajes nuevos? - dije mirando las fundas de traje que llevaban.

- Sí, como apuestos caballeros que somos...

Peeta no se metía en la conversación, estaba inusualmente callado.

- ¿Y tú, Peeta, has encontrado el traje perfecto para tu cometido esta noche?

- ¿Eh? Oh, bueno, he encontrado un traje, si me servirá para mi cometido... eso no lo sé.

- Chicos, ¡chicos! - mi hermano, cómo no – animad esas caras, ¡que esta noche nos comemos el mundo! ¿Porque no vamos a casa a ducharnos - ¿porqué coño tuvo que mencionar la ducha? Me hizo recordar el polvo de esa misma mañana... - y a ponernos guapos?

- Claro, Cato. Vámonos.

El viaje de vuelta lo hicimos en silencio. Yo no estaba incómoda, porque estaba totalmente perdida en mis pensamientos. ¿Cómo sería la chica misteriosa? Me la imaginaba muy guapa, pero también tenía que ser inteligente, y no creo que fuese superficial. A Peeta no le iban esas. ¿Sería... más guapa que yo? ¿Me caería bien? Quería odiarla, pero si a Peeta le gustaba tanto, debía ser adorable.

En llegar a casa la realidad me dio un ostión en toda la cara. Peeta y yo compartíamos cuarto hasta que Cato se marchase. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Eso significaba cambiarme, peinarme, y maquillarme delante suyo. Y sin poder tocarle ni un solo pelo... seguramente se estaría reservando para la puta esa (la chica misteriosa había pasado, sin saber cómo, de ser "una chica" a ser "una puta de mierda"). Argggggggggg ¡qué mala ostia!

Al entrar en casa me fui directamente al dormitorio, aunque dejé la puerta abierta. No me iba a comportar como una niña pequeña. Ya eramos mayorcitos como para ir con tonterías. Si Peeta se tenía que cambiar en mi cuarto, adelante. Y si iba a follar, que se fuese a la casa de ella. No iba a permitir que 3 polvos cambiasen la relación de amistad que existía entre nosotros. En realidad estaba feliz por Peeta. Por fin, después de 3 largos años, iba a tener a la chica a la que afirmaba amar. Y eso debía ser un motivo de alegría. Así que cuando Peeta entró en el dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí hice un enorme esfuerzo y le sonreí ampliamente.

- ¿Nervioso?

- Estoy más nervioso por tu hermano que otra cosa. Es capaz de cualquier cosa para que hable con la chica esta... - agradecí enormemente que no usara la palabra "misteriosa".

- Pues tú no te preocupes, que ya me encargo yo de Cato. Tú... procura encontrarla, y en fin, buena suerte – mi sonrisa era lo más sincera posible.

- Katniss... creo que deberíamos hablar... todo esto ha sido tan repentino, lo estábamos pasando genial, y de pronto cambian las cosas. Además, no consigues engañarme con tus sonrisitas y tus buenos deseos. Sé que te pasa algo.

- ¿A mí? No me pasa nada – mentí deliberadamente – lo único que no tengo cita para esta noche... ¡un problemón!

- Igualmente... no puedes traer aquí a nadie, yo duermo contigo.

- Oh, no te esperaba para dormir... ya sabes, creí que te irías con la chica esta – esto me cogió por sorpresa.

- Sabes... ya te avisaré. Puede que tenga suerte y lo haga – Peeta me miraba sonriéndome, el cabrón debía estar pensando en todo lo que le iba a hacer a la zorra esa.

Me desnudé rápidamente, obviando la presencia de Peeta, me puse las medias y el vestido. Dejé el pelo suelto con las ondas que la trenza había creado de forma natural. De reojo veía como Peeta también se cambiaba, había comprado un traje gris que le quedaba de muerte, con una camisa blanca y una corbata azul marino.

- Peeta... ¿me subes la cremallera? - fue ahí cuando Peeta reparó en mi atuendo por primera vez.

- Ostia Katniss. ¿Eres tú?

- Pues claro tonto – dije sonriendo - ¿Te... te gusta? Es demasiado, ¿verdad?

- ¿Estamos locos? Menudo pedazo de tía buena que tengo delante... - sus dedos recorrieron mi espalda, mientras sus ojos me recorrían entera.

- Se supone que tienes que subir la cremallera, no que desnudarme con los ojos...

- Oh, sí, perdón... pero es que joder, qué impresión. Y esos... ¿son tus zapatos?

- Ahá.

- Katniss... - Peeta levantó mi barbilla con sus dedos para obligarme a mirarlo – me temo que me he convertido en adivino y que tengo una predicción para tí. Esta noche vas a follar, pero fijo – yo me reí ante el comentario. Sí, ojalá pudiese pegarle un polvo por última vez.

- Espero que tú también, Peeta. De verdad que lo espero.

_(Breathe (2AM) - Anna Nalick)_

**PEETA POV**

Llevaba toda la tarde dándole vueltas al asunto de los cojones. Estaba deseando que Cato se marchase y nos dejase en paz de una vez. Sí, eramos muy amigos, pero era el tío más pesado e insistente del planeta. Era obvio que a Kat el tema también le estaba afectando. Estaba seria, perdida en sus pensamientos, y no me miraba a los ojos. Estaba rara. Cuando la vi con aquel vestido... supe que algo no iba bien. Ella y el vestido se llevaban estupendamente, eso estaba claro. Nunca la había visto tan guapa y buenorra. Daba gusto verla. Pero que eligiese ese vestido en concreto me decía que algo iba mal. Ella pretendía quedarse con Cato mientras yo buscaba a mi chica, y yo quería alejarla de Cato e intentar hablar con ella. Pero... ¿en serio iba a hablar con ella? No se me ocurría nada para decirle. A parte de, "ey, Katniss, ¿te acuerdas la chica misteriosa? Eres tú". Me imaginaba a Katniss pegándome el bofetón de 15.

Cuando me dijo que pensaba volver acompañada a casa... casi me derrumbo. Acompañada de otro tío. Y yo, con la supuesta otra, que no era otra, era ella. Dios, ¿porqué era todo tan complicado? Tenía ganas de decírselo ahí mismo, en el dormitorio, y acabar con esta pesadilla. Pero ahora que sabíamos que Glim y Annie (y seguramente los chicos también) iban a estar allí, Katniss tenía muchas ganas de ir.

Cuando Cato vio a Katniss se quedó de piedra. Sus palabras textuales fueron "No puedo creer que mi hermana sea una tía buena". Le tuve que dar un codazo para que dejase de mirarla tan descaradamente. ¿Cómo sería en la fiesta? Todos los hombres la mirarían. Qué pesadilla. Esta vez, siendo lo menos discretos posibles, cogimos el BMW que Cato había alquilado en el aeropuerto para ir a la fiesta. Todos nos miraban, pero era normal. Eramos tres jóvenes muy guapos y apuestos, en una fiesta muy prestigiosa en la ciudad de Nueva York.

- Voy a buscar a Glimmer. Peeta... suerte – y Katniss se perdió entre la gente.

- Sí, tío, buena suerte. Ya sabes, síguela. ¡No me seas gilipollas, Mellark! - me gritó Cato.

- Vale, vale, ya voy... - la insistencia de Cato me ponía nervioso.

Pasó un buen rato, pero no vi a nadie conocido. Katniss estaría por algún rincón morreándose con algún tío bueno al que ya odiaba. Aproveché para tomarme un par de copas, necesitaba deshinibirme un poco. Decidí ir a dar una vuelta cuando pasaron varias cosas a la vez: por un lado estaba Glimmer, corriendo hacia dentro de un reservado de la mano de un chico rubio trajeado. Por otro estaba Katniss, que había visto a Glimmer, y se acercaba a ella con cara de... ¿cabreo? Creo que eso era quedarme corto... y por último, el chico con el que Glimmer iba, se me quedó mirando. Me sonaba un huevo, ese pelo rubio, esa sonrisa... ¿Era Marvel? Entonces Katniss entró en el reservado, y yo decidí saber qué coño estaba pasando.

* * *

**Lectores del alma, siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar antes, pero como dije en twitter, aunque se me hicesen las 3am (que por suerte no lo son) pensaba subir el capi nuevo y definitivo! Definitivo porque marca claramente qué cosas están pasando... **

**GRACIAS, a todos los que habéis opinado, tengo bastante claro cómo reaccionará Katniss (de hecho ya lo está haciendo) y qué pasará en el futuro :) **

**Ante la pregunta de cuándo actualizo: si tengo los capis preparados, actualizo a diario. Ahora por ejemplo tengo parado el otro fic por motivos que no vienen al caso, pero siempre, siempre, habrá al menos un par de capis semanales, no sé deciros qué días serían. Pero si actualizase en lunes, pues lo menos hasta el jueves no lo haría de nuevo... ¿alguna preferencia? Ya me decís. **

**Review time:**

**XiimMellark: pues no te preocupes que ya verás un poco de celos :) me alegro de que te guste ^^ **

**torposoplo12: QUERIDA MIAAAAAAAAAAA SABES QUE AMO QUE AMES LA HISTORIA *_* Cato es un poco capullo... ¬¬ pero se le quiere (L) y sin él es obvio que no habría fichas en movimiento.. asi que mejor agradecemos su presencia :D En cuanto al drama, en fin, no es mucho... bastante hay ya en el otro fic, pero las cosas un pelin dificiles (nada que pase de un capi) habrá que ponerlas, pa ver la tensión y eso. que no puede ser to ahi de pronto, ala, me declaro, a follar to el dia xDDDDDDD UN BESAZO GUAPAAAAAAAAA TE AMOOOOOO**

**sorginkery: ya sabes que de timidos nanai, en ese sentido no son como en el otro.. aqui las cosas claras :P **

**CarlaMellark: holaaaa *_* me encanta ver caras nuevas por aqui :D y me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia ^^ por ahora si que actualizo bastante seguido, no tengo mucho que hacer, asi que escribo y listo xD ¿en serio te pasa un poco como en la historia? wow, debe ser raro :P pero me gusta que pasen cosas asi en la vida real, pues lo vuelve mas veridico :D mil gracias por el review, espero que te siga gustando ^^ (L)**

**Luna Fabregas: pues ya verás como cada cosa toma su camino, quizas no sea coser y cantar, pero no tendrán demasiadas dificultades :) y no digo mas q spoileo! gracias por comentar!**

* * *

**En el próximo capítulo...**

* * *

_Me acerqué a la barra y pedí un vodka con limón, bastante cargadito. El camarero no paraba de comerme con los ojos, pero supongo que era normal, iba vestida bastante guarrilla. Después de la copa me lancé a por unos cuantos chupitos de tequila. Vamos, Katniss, entra en calor. Busca a Peeta, mira como se besa con la puta de mierda, y lánzate a los brazos de cualquier bombón que haya cerca. Con suerte, iré lo bastante borracha como para no acordarme de nada. A los tres chupitos me sentía mucho mejor, y empezó la búsqueda._

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí puedo leer! Sé que no es mucho, pero es que todo lo demás spoilea demasiado. Son las 2 am... mañana por la noche actualizo con el siguiente, pero en el mismo domingo, antes de que sea lunes ;) ¡Besitos!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Dedicado a todas vosotras, las que me animáis cada día, las que queréis más, y de algún modo, hacéis que todo tenga sentido. Gracias (LLLLLLL)_

* * *

_(Blow me (One Last Kiss) - P!nk)_

**KATNISS POV**

Ya sabía porqué no encontraba a la guarra de Glimmer. Tanto tiempo para esto. ¡Para que Glimmer fuese la maldita chica misteriosa! Todo encajaba. Yo la conocía, tal y como mi hermano dijo. Y estaría en la fiesta. Además, iba a la NYU. FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU. Era mi mejor amiga, pero la odié con toda mi alma en ese momento. Cuando la vi irse de la mano con Peeta... no lo pude evitar, me fui corriendo tras ellos. Los muy cabrones se iban a un reservado a hacerlo. Pues se iban a enterar.

Hasta que no entré en el reservado no me di cuenta de que Peeta no estaba, aunque sí Marvel. El reservado tenía unas gruesas cortinas de terciopelo negro, nadie nos veía ni veíamos a nadie.

- ¿Dónde está? - dije como único saludo.

- ¿Katniss? No te había visto... ¡ESTÁS ESPECTACULAR AMIGA!

- Glimmer, no estoy de coña... dime donde está Peeta, AHORA.

- Pues no tengo ni idea, no le he visto. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Os habéis peleado o algo?

- ¿Cómo que no le has visto? Te he visto entrar con él aquí, de la mano. - Glimmer se sonrojó repentinamente – Espera... ¿no era él?

- Creo que no... - dijo Peeta a mis espaldas - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

- Dios mio... creo que yo lo se... ¡OMG! ¿Es... en serio? Lo siento, Glimmer – ahogué una risita, ¡qué fuerte!

- ¿Alguien me lo puede explicar a mí? ¿Marvel, que haces aquí?

- Peeta, vete con Marvel, necesito a Glimmer para mí. ¡Que él te lo cuente, joder, que lo sabe perfectamente! - me costó lo mío, pero conseguí echarlos del reservado.

- Bueno, señorita Glimmer, ahora me vas a contar desde cuándo te estás viendo con Marvel...

- Katniss, YO TE MATO – Glimmer me estaba matando, pero con los ojos.

- No, te mato yo a tí. ¿No pensabas contármelo? ¡Por dios Glimmer, te estás viendo con Marvel! ¿Cuánto hace de esto?

- Pues... unos 3 meses – Glimmer no me miraba a los ojos.

- Tonta. ¡Sí, es a tí! Mírame, anda – poco a poco levantaba su cabeza para ver mi sonrisa - ¿no te das cuenta de que me alegro? - sobretodo me alegraba porque era Marvel, y no Peeta, como yo creía.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y porqué estabas tan cabreada? Y, en serio tía, estás buenísima... joder, ¿ha sido idea de Cato lo del vestido?

- No, ha sido todo cosa mía. Hoy... Peeta se confesará. Ya sabes, a la puta esa.

- ¿Qué puta? ¿De qué me hablas?

- Oh, es verdad. Mejor empezamos por el principio.

Y le conté todo a Glimmer. Desde cómo la noche anterior Peeta y yo nos habíamos enrollado, el despertar "silencioso" que me había dado, la llegada de Cato, el sexo en la ducha, la noticia de la fiesta, y mis sentimientos encontrados. También le conté lo del nuevo nombre de la chica en cuestión.

- Me estás diciendo... ¿que te has follado a Peeta? ¿En tu cama?

- Sí... - dije suspirando – y ha sido el puto mejor polvo de mi vida. No, no me mires así, es la verdad. Oh, y ni te cuento cómo me comió el coño. El muy hijo de puta no me dejó ni jadear, ni gritar, ni nada. Cada vez que un sonido salía de mi boca, paraba – puse los ojos en blanco – el tío me encontró el clítoris a la primera! ¿sabes lo raro que es eso?

- ¿Cómo la tiene? ¿grande? - a Glimmer se le salían los ojos de las órbitas

- ¿Quien tiene el qué cómo? - era Annie. Tardé otros 15 minutos en ponerla al día. No pensaba mentir a mis amigas sobre algo así.

- Osea... que Peeta es un pedazo de fiera en la cama, con un pollón, que ha venido aquí a encontrar a la chi... digo a la puta esa... tú te lo has follado tres veces... y ahora no sabes si te gusta y estás celosa perdida... ¿es eso? - Annie era la mejor con los resúmenes, desde luego.

- Sí... a grandes rasgos, sí.

- Katniss... ¿te gusta, o no te gusta? Es una pregunta de sí o no, así que no me vengas con rodeos. Y te lo pregunto por ser educada, yo ya sé la respuesta a esa pregunta.

- ¿Qué mas da eso ahora? Peeta lleva 3 años detrás de esa tía, la encontrará, se lo dirá, y serán felices para siempre.

- No has contestado a mi pregunta.

- Creí que ya sabías la respuesta – puse los ojos en blanco. Glimmer me estaba tocando los cojones.

Annie y Glimmer se miraron y sonrieron. Yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Tan ciega había estado? ¿O sólo lo quería ahora que no podía tenerlo?

- De qué coño os reís – dije un poco harta.

- Tia... ¿acaso no lo ves? Peeta y tú... ¡sois perfectos! Quedaríais tan monos juntos... - dijo Annie sonriendo.

- Annie, creo que no has captado la parte en la que Peeta se declara a la puta. Es bastante importante, ¿sabes?

- ¿Y si ella le dice que no? - preguntó Glimmer.

- Bueno... nunca se me había ocurrido tal posibilidad. Pero es tan mono... es... adorable, ¿sabéis? Nunca le dirá que no la zorra esa.

- Pero... ¿y si se lo dijese? - Glimmer seguía empeñada.

- Chicas... esto me suena a plan – sentenció Annie con una peligrosa sonrisa en los labios.

- No, nada de plan. Yo seré la que lidie con esto. Yo, y solo yo. Voy... a buscarle. Y tú – dije apuntando con el dedo a Glimmer – tienes algo que confesar ante tu amiga del alma Annie. ¿O se lo digo yo misma?

- Ni se te ocurra... yo se lo cuento – Glimmer suspiró profundamente – Annie... llevo 3 meses enrollándome con Marvel en secreto.

- ¿¡QUÉ?!

Me largué del reservado, necesitaba una copa urgentemente. Me acerqué a la barra y pedí un vodka con limón, bastante cargadito. El camarero no paraba de comerme con los ojos, pero supongo que era normal, iba vestida bastante guarrilla. Después de la copa me lancé a por unos cuantos chupitos de tequila. Vamos, Katniss, entra en calor. Busca a Peeta, mira como se besa con la puta de mierda, y lánzate a los brazos de cualquier bombón que haya cerca. Con suerte, iré lo bastante borracha como para no acordarme de nada. A los tres chupitos me sentía mucho mejor, y empezó la búsqueda. Duró unos 5 segundos, porque justo cuando me alejaba de la barra, Peeta se chocó de frente conmigo.

- ¡Cuidado joder! Oh, Peeta, eres tú – no pude evitar sonreír.

- Ouch, lo siento Kat... ¿te he hecho daño?

- ¿Quieres decir que si duele el pisotón de un tío a un pie delicado y casi desnudo como el mío? Naaaah... - Maldita sea, Peeta me había pisado de lleno, dolía de cojones.

- Joder, lo siento... oye, ¿qué demonios ha pasado ahí dentro? - dijo señalando el reservado.

- Oh, no quieras saberlo. Oye – me paré en seco para mirarle – ¿Porqué estás solo? Dime dónde esta la pu... la chica. La chica, eso, dónde está.

- Joder qué pesados todos con el temita de la chica... te lo cuento si te sientas conmigo a tomarte una copa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Me vas a contar quién es?

- Tu solo... ven conmigo, por favor, Katniss. Y hablamos.

_(Somedody I Used To Know - Gotye feat. Kimbra)_

**PEETA POV**

Decir que estaba hasta los cojones era, a mi parecer, quedarme muy corto. Esta noche se nos había ido todo de las manos. Cuando Marvel y yo salimos del reservado éste me contó la verdad: que llevaba 3 meses viéndose con Glimmer. Pero viéndose con "exclusividad". No eran novios... aunque él se moría de ganas.

- ¿Porque no se lo dices, tío?

- Joder Peeta, no puedo ir y preguntarle, oye Glimmer, ¿quieres ser mi novia? No tenemos 10 años...

- No seas imbécil, Marvel, tú mismo lo acabas de decir, ya no tenemos 10 años. Hablas con ella, y simplemente, le dices que si en vez de ser un rollo... quiere tener una relación. Que, de hecho, ya tenéis, aunque te niegues a verlo.

Marvel no estaba del todo convencido, hasta que llegó Finnick. Flipó cuando se lo contamos.

- ¿Por eso has estado taaaan ocupado estos 3 meses?

- Sí – reconoció Marvel ruborizándose – estaba ocupado... comiéndome a Glimmer – nos reímos los tres.

- Joder tío, vales para agente de la CIA, creo que nadie sospechaba nada.

- Lo nuestro nos ha costado, créeme. Me moría de ganas de besarla delante de todos – así es como me sentía yo ahora mismo con Kat. Le entendía perfectamente.

Los problemas llegaron cuando Cato llegó a nuestra mesa. Estaba empeñado en joderme la noche.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Cato? - le dije de mala gana.

- Uhhhh Mellark! Baja los humos, hombre. Solo vengo a decirte que he visto a la chica misteriosa por aquí... y está que rompe, eh? Está buenísima, aunque esté feo que yo lo diga...

- ¿COMO? Cato sabe quién es, ¿Y NOSOTROS NO? Ya puedes estar hablando, Peeta – Marvel parecía cabreado y sorprendido a partes iguales.

- Chicos, no creo que sea el momento, ni en lugar...

- Creo que no podría haber un momento mejor, Peeta. 3 años. 3 putos años hemos aguantado tu mierda, no te hemos forzado, y no nos hemos quejado. Pero me duele que este – y señaló a Cato – sepa quien es ella, y nosotros no.

- Bueno... yo tenía que saberlo, por cojones – dijo Cato – la conozco más que ninguno de vosotros.

Hubo un tenso silencio. Finnick y Marvel sopesaban las palabras de Cato, se miraban, y negaban con la cabeza. De pronto se vio como los ojos de ambos se abrían mucho. Casi se podía ver la bombilla que se encendía (en el caso de Marvel seguramente por primera vez) en sus cabezas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Es ella? - Finnick no se lo acababa de creer.

- Ostia puta Peeta... ¿Cómo lo has soportado? Es decir, no es que sea una santurrona...

- Eso Peeta, cuéntales como lo has soportado, sobretodo desde ayer... - Cato, de nuevo, metiendo el dedo en la llaga.

- ¿Ayer? Me he perdido. Cuéntalo, YA – el tono de Marvel no daba lugar a discusión posible.

Yo me removí en mi asiento, incómodo. Eran mis amigos, y acababan de descubrir que Katniss era la chica de la que llevaba colgado mil años. Tenían que saberlo. Suspiré profundamente y me pasé las manos por los ojos.

- Ayer Katniss y yo nos acostamos – como Cato decía, la verdad por delante.

- Espera, espera, espera... tú... y Katniss... ¿habéis follado?

- Doy fe de ello – dijo Cato, relajando el ambiente con unas risas.

- Pero...

- Ella no sabe quién es. Es decir, no sabe que es "la chica misteriosa" – terminé la frase de Marvel.

- Y aquí el gilipollas no quiere decírselo – dijo Cato.

- ¿Porqué no? - la pregunta de Finnick era seria, era en plan de amigo a amigo. Nada de cachondeo.

- ¿Sinceramente? Porque estoy cagado de miedo, Finnick. Tengo miedo, sí. He vivido en las últimas horas todo lo que he soñado durante estos años, y no puedo soportar que me diga que no. Es superior a mí.

- Mira Peeta, se que esto es una putada, pero tienes dos opciones ahora mismo – Marvel me daba miedo cuando hablaba así – o vas a la barra, donde veo desde aquí que Katniss se está poniendo fina a chupitos... o voy yo. Y se lo cuento, te lo juro.

- Marvel, eres un cabrón de mierda – le miré con odio, sabía perfectamente que era capaz de cumplir lo que había dicho – déjame que se lo cuente otro día.

- ¿Otro día, o el año que viene? ¿Crees que podríamos callarnos algo así ahora que lo sabemos? Más te vale que vayas a la barra, ahora.

Me levanté muy resignado y cabreado. No tenía opción, tenía que decirle la verdad a Katniss, antes de que los chicos lo hicieran. Me acerqué a la barra, allí estaba ella, enfundada en aquel precioso vestido que quería arrancarle. Le di un pisotón a la pobre. Iba medio borracha. Dios... esto iba a ser muy difícil. Me preguntó, cómo no, dónde estaba "la chica".

- Joder qué pesados todos con el temita de la chica... te lo cuento si te sientas conmigo a tomarte una copa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Me vas a contar quién es? - Katniss estaba flipando.

- Tu solo... ven conmigo, por favor, Katniss. Y hablamos.

Conseguí las copas y un lugar bastante apartado. Creo que nadie nos veía desde el sofá en el que estábamos. Era un pequeño sofá de dos plazas con una mesita delante. Perfecto, la verdad.

- Bueno, desembucha amigo – Katniss no sonreía, de hecho estaba bastante seria.

- Katniss... - yo estaba visiblemente nervioso.

- ¿La has visto?

- Sí, la he visto.

- ¿Y bien?

- Bueno... aún no se lo he dicho.

- ¿Y a qué esperas? - la cara de Katniss seguía seria - ¿Son los nervios, Peeta? Lo harás bien... sólo tienes que decirle... pues la verdad. Que te gusta desde hace mucho... las cosas que te gustan de ella... - Katniss no paraba de hablar y de beber – el tiempo que inviertes pensando en ella todos los días... esas cosas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Yo a estas alturas no aguanté más y hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Me acerqué a ella lentamente, mirándola a los ojos, mientras ella me miraba con curiosidad. Finalmente sostuve su cara con mis manos, y sin que se lo esperase, la besé. Ella se apartó rápidamente.

- ¿Qué coño haces, Peeta?

- Yo...

- Joder Peeta, ¡no es justo! Vete a besar a esa zorra con suerte. Yo no puedo jugar a esto más.

- Lo intento.

- ¿Qué intentas?

- Intento... - respira hondo, si no lo dices en voz alta, no lo entenderá – intento besarla. Eres tú, Katniss. Siempre lo has sido. Eres mi chica misteriosa.

_(Breathe me - Sia)_

**KATNISS POV**

Clic. La chica misteriosa va a la NYU.

Clic. Mi hermano diciéndole a Peeta que ella no sabía nada. Y que no le diría que no.

Clic. Mi hermano diciéndome que yo conozco a la chica.

Clic. Peeta diciéndome que sería "la primera" en enterarme de quién era ella.

Clic. Cato diciendo que la chica iría a la fiesta.

Clic. Peeta intentando besar a la chica en cuestión, mientras me besaba a mí.

DIOS MIO DE MI VIDA, TENGO QUE IR A CASA A QUE ME DE UN ATAQUE AL CORAZÓN. ¿Tan ciega había estado? ¿En serio? ¿Tan gilipollas era? Mi capacidad de deducción dejaba muuuucho que desear. No entiendo cómo no me había podido dar cuenta... lo tenía delante. A una puerta de distancia. Mientras... dios mio, mientras él oía como me follaba a todos esos tíos. 3 años como compañeros de piso, sin contar los años en Los Ángeles. Por eso el cabronazo de mi hermano lo sabía todo. Por eso Peeta permitió que viviese con él. Por eso todas las indirectas, las miradas. Si lo pensaba ahora, hubo varios momentos, a lo largo de los 3 años de convivencia, en los que pensé que pasaba "algo raro". Una mirada fuera de lugar, una frase interpretable de manera sexual... siempre lo achaqué a su celibato, nunca pensé que se dirigían a mi todas esas cosas. Y después de lo pasado esta semana... dios, me había estado llamando a mí misma puta desde ayer. Desde luego, lo era, era una puta de mierda.

- Katniss, di algo, por favor – los ojos de Peeta mostraban desesperación.

- Soy yo. Todo este tiempo – ni de coña le miraba a los ojos. No estaba preparada. Apuré la copa.

- Katniss, tienes que entenderme... vivimos juntos, no me atrevía a decírtelo. Todos los días pude haberlo hecho, pero no era capaz. Temía perderte, a diario, temía no verte nunca más. Tú... me gustas tanto... de alguna manera me he vuelto adicto a tu presencia. Te necesitaba, te necesito – Peeta estaba sonrojado – sin tí cerca hubiese sido mucho peor.

- ¿Cómo lo has aguantado? - me giré para mirarlo – Peeta, me acuesto con un montón de tíos. Ahora mismo me siento la tía más zorra del planeta. Me siento como una puta mierda. Y más después de lo de ayer, tú y yo.

- Pero tú no lo sabías – de pronto le dí un bofetón que debió doler.

- Eso – le señale con el dedo mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara – por no decirme nada, estúpido. Y esto – y entonces le besé en los labios, aunque brevemente – porque... porque joder, Peeta... me gustas – dije en un susurro casi inaudible.

- ¿Qué has dicho, preciosa? - Peeta seguía acariciándose la mejilla. Me daba igual, se lo tenía merecido.

- Peeta, no pienso repetirlo – él sonreía. Me había oído perfectamente.

- Verás, hay un problema. Si no lo repites claramente no cuenta como declaración... y no podré acostarme contigo – le miré con odio, contemplando la posibilidad de abofetearlo de nuevo.

- No eres capaz.

- Sí que lo soy. Al igual que fui capaz de mantenerte en silencio – su sonrisa era triunfal. Me maldije a mí misma – dímelo, Katniss. Porque... - se puso muy serio, y creí vislumbrar que estaba al borde del llanto – porque es la única manera de que me lo crea, tu palabra en voz alta. Confío en tí. Pero tienes que decirlo. Creo que me lo merezco después de estos 3 años. ¿tú no?

- De acuerdo, Peeta Mellark – respiré hondo y, de un solo trago, me terminé la copa de Peeta – me gustas.

Entonces sí empezamos a devorarnos.

* * *

**OMGGGGGGGGGG ME VOLVI LOCA Y ESCRIBI ESTO! Pero por dios, mis dedos necesitaban vomitar todas estas palabras. Ha sido una fiesta jodidamente dificil de escribir, con tanta gente, tantos descubrimientos... pero creo que ha sido perfecta. Los secretos devoran a todo el mundo, en este caso, cuando salen a la luz, hacen que la gente se devore entre sí ;) **

**Por favor, es importante. ¿Os ha gustado? Porque me temo que no hay vuelta atras... llegamos a un punto de no retorno. Ahora ya lo saben los dos. Ahora ya solo puede pasar una cosa u otra, y por la ultima frase, ya sabeis que pasará ;) **

**MUUUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, me sirven mucho! a veces me quedo bloqueada, mirando la pantalla, como una idiota, y empiezo a analizar lo que me decís xD y TACHAN! pasan cosas como estas :P **

**johaguzmans: ¿quien no sueña con algo asi? ains, en parte escribo todos los sueños taaaan inalcanzables que tengo :P gracias por seguir la historia :) **

**XiimMellark: gracias! ^^**

**DandelioN2: jajajaja pobre, compartir ordenador es una mierda! xDDDD espero que te haya gustado el capi ;) **

**torposoplo12: SE ACLARÓ LA COSA POR FINNNN POR DIOS QUE TENSIÓN SEXUAL RESUELTA Y AMOROSA SIN RESOLVER! ya era hora de que se aclararan las cosas, no? yo si que te amo (LLLLLLLLL) espero que te guste, ya sabes, eres como la profe que me aprueba, profesora mia (LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL) MUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**meripermeable: no te preocupes si te da apuro comentar :P yo esq tengo la mente muy perversa jajajaja pero vamos, que en la historia no es todo el rato ahi dale que te pego xD es una parte importante pero en fin. los pobres tendran que comer o que dormir, por el bien de su salud xD me alegro de que te guste :) aunq sea muy rated M :PPP**

**CarlaMellark: Ok, te hice feliz? dije que lo haría, y aqui está! lo prometido es deuda :) disfruta el capi, muaaaa ^^ **

**En el próximo capítulo... **

* * *

_Mi cabeza no pensaba con claridad. Mi subconsciente me reprendía constantemente, diciéndome cosas como "Katniss, tenéis que hablar, esto es serio", "Katniss, ¿de verdad te gusta? No juegues con él", "¡KATNISS! ¿Qué haces?". Mandé las voces a tomar por culo. Yo quería el cuerpo de Peeta, y lo quería ya. Luego pensaría en todas esas cosas. Ahora necesitaba sentirle, necesitaba que jadease y gimiese gracias a mí. Quería, de alguna manera, pagarle todo lo que había tenido que esperar por mí, haciendo que disfrutase al máximo. Y vaya si lo hice._

* * *

**Nos vemos muy pronto ;) ¡Gracias por los reviews! MUAAAAA!**

**Clau**


	7. Chapter 7

_(Such Greats Heights – The Postal Service)_

**PEETA POV**

Lo había hecho. Obligado, sí, pero lo había hecho. Y la verdad es que fue una verdadera liberación, me había sentado de puta madre. El tortazo que Katniss me pegó – que realmente me esperaba y merecía – picó un poco, pero el beso que me dio después... me dejó en estado de shock. Y, si no me equivocaba, Katniss había dicho las palabras "me gustas". Dios, eso era más de lo que mi corazón podía soportar ahora mismo. Yo, Peeta Mellark, me acababa de declarar cual niño de primaria a la chica a la que amaba, y ella... me había dicho que yo le gustaba. ¡LE GUSTABA A KATNISS! La obligué a repetirlo. Tenía que oírlo bien. Después de 3 largos años, lo que menos me esperaba era esto. Y lo dijo. Y nos besamos.

Nos devoramos los labios, bastante deshinibidos por el alcohol, en el pequeño sofá en el que habíamos estado hablando, durante un buen rato. No podía separarme de ella, era incapaz, a la mierda la respiración, después de esto pensaba entrenarme para apnea. Hasta que Katniss se separó de mi y me miró muy seria.

- ¿Que pasa, Kat? - pregunté un poco asustado.

- Tengo un problema, Peeta.

- ¿Cuál? ¿Te encuentras mal?

- No... no es ese tipo de problema. Necesito... necesito que tu predicción se cumpla, YA.

- ¿Mi pred...? - me costó un segundo comprenderlo. La predicción. Ambos follaríamos esta noche. - Eso está hecho, preciosa.

De alguna manera que no logro comprender nos fuimos de la fiesta sin ver a nadie conocido. No llamamos a nadie. Nos subimos a un taxi donde seguimos besándonos y metiéndonos mano. Katniss estaba tan mojada que hasta las medias las tenía húmedas. Pero yo no me quedaba corto, ni mucho menos. Llegamos a casa y Katniss tiró sus tacones en dos patadas.

- Me hacían daño – me dijo.

- Pues ven aquí – y la tomé en mis brazos.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación cerré la puerta con pestillo. Katniss seguía en mis brazos, y me había quitado la corbata.

- Peeta... me voy a fundir... te necesito ya.

Dejé a Katniss en el suelo y la ayudé a quitarse el vestido. Iba a llevarla a la cama cuando me lo impidió. Se quedó de pie, delante mío, acariciándome el pecho por encima de la camisa. Me hacía estremecer. Empezó a desabrocharme los botones de la misma, poco a poco, mientras me miraba a los ojos. Iba a quejarme, pero cuando abrí los labios ella los interceptó y me besó, metiendo su lengua en mi boca. Dios, yo si que me iba a fundir, iba a arder por combustión espontánea.

- Peeta... has esperado mucho tiempo, déjame que te lo pague – Katniss hablaba pegada a mis labios, mientras me desnudaba con sus dedos.

- Cómo me lo...? - la pregunta se quedó a medias.

Se me cortó la respiración por un momento, para volver mucho más errática y acelerada. Katniss empezó a darme pequeños mordiscos por el cuello, la clavícula, la mandíbula, el pecho... sus dientes y su lengua jugaban con mi piel, y sus manos estaban dentro de mis pantalones, masajeando mi muy crecida polla. ¿Cachondo? No, esto era otro nivel. Sentía placer en cada poro de mi piel, corrientes eléctricas bajaban desde el trozo de piel que Katniss besaba hasta la misma punta de mi miembro. Katniss seguía descendiendo por mi torso. Era obvio donde iba. Me acabó de desnudar y se quedó extasiada con la visión de mi polla tan cerca de los labios. En sus ojos se veía el deseo, ella también estaba caliente. Un segundo después, se la tragó.

El paraíso existía, sin duda, y era la maldita boca de Katniss. Tragaba hasta el fondo, no sin cierta dificultad, pero sin queja ninguna, mirándome a los ojos. Ufffffffffff eso era demasiado... me estaba mirando, y se veía la sonrisa en sus ojos, dado que la boca la tenía ocupada. Mis manos instintivamente fueron a la cabeza de Kat, marcando el ritmo, entrelazando mis dedos en su pelo, dejándome llevar. No me quedaba mucho, pero no me importaba. Importaba el ahora. Me apoyé en la pared que tenía detrás, porque de pie no iba a poder soportarlo, y descargué todo mi semen directo a su garganta.

- Joder Katniss... esto... - no podía parar de jadear, había sido un orgasmo de la ostia – es demasiado...

- Me gusta ser complaciente – me dijo con una sonrisa, relamiéndose. Era tan... erótica.

- Ven aquí – la cogí del brazo y la acerqué a mí, y de un tirón le quité las medias, luego las bragas – esto no acabará así... quiero follar.

- Bueno, pues somos dos – tenía la mirada traviesa, divertida, y cachonda. De pronto puse mi mano en su entrepierna para ver cómo estaba. Chorreaba. - Oh joder Peeta... sí... ufff...

Seguí tocándola, buscando su clítoris, jugando con él, mientras besaba su cuello, lamía sus labios, y la besaba violentamente. Su orgasmo no se hizo esperar. El cuerpo de Katniss empezó a convulsionar, y ella empezó a gemir y a jadear muy alto. Debió ser un orgasmo de puta madre. Pero yo quería más, algo había nacido dentro mío, quería empacharme del cuerpo de Kat, la necesitaba más que al oxigeno del aire. La cogí por el culo y la levanté en volandas, haciendo que ella cruzase sus piernas por mis caderas. Quería fiesta de la buena. Katniss aún jadeaba por su orgasmo, pero sus ojos mostraban tanto deseo como los míos. Cuando ella empezó a restregar sus caderas contra las mías, ya estaba seguro de que quería más.

_(Take Me Out – Franz Ferdinand)_

**KATNISS POV**

Virgen santa... que cúmulo de emociones, qué subidón, qué calentón. En estos momentos me importaba un bledo la chica misteriosa, lo único que me importaban era los labios de Peeta sobre los míos, besando, lamiendo, y mordiendo. Placentero es quedarse poco. Su piel caliente acariciaba la mía, haciéndome estremecer. ¿Qué demonios tenía Peeta que lo había tan irresistible? Ahora mismo podía caer un meteorito que ME DABA IGUAL, lo que único que quería era sentir su cuerpo contra el mío. Se lo hice saber rápidamente. Quería follar. Con él. Ahora, YA.

Escapamos de la fiesta en taxi hasta casa. Por un momento pensé que Peeta me arrancaría las medias y las bragas en el taxi. Me hubiese dado igual, como mucho habría conseguido que me corriese, porque estaba a cien. Subimos corriendo las escaleras, como niños pequeños, para jugar a cosas de mayores. Nada más llegar hice la segunda cosa que más me apetecía, – la primera era follarme a Peeta hasta reventar – me quité de dos patadas los malditos tacones. Peeta, tan caballeroso como siempre, me cogió en brazos y me llevó a mi habitación. Y empezaron los juegos.

Mi cabeza no pensaba con claridad. Mi subconsciente me reprendía constantemente, diciéndome cosas como "Katniss, tenéis que hablar, esto es serio", "Katniss, ¿de verdad te gusta? No juegues con él", "¡KATNISS! ¿Qué haces?". Mandé las voces a tomar por culo. Yo quería el cuerpo de Peeta, y lo quería ya. Luego pensaría en todas esas cosas. Ahora necesitaba sentirle, necesitaba que jadease y gimiese gracias a mí. Quería, de alguna manera, pagarle todo lo que había tenido que esperar por mí, haciendo que disfrutase al máximo. Y vaya si lo hice.

Las arcadas no me importaban. Tampoco las manos de Peeta en mi cabeza. Lo único que importaba era la polla de Peeta en mi garganta. Mis ojos le miraban sin pudor, quería que me mirase hacer lo que hacía. Que viese el deseo. Peeta estaba tan cerca... sus pupilas estaban muy dilatadas, sus manos empujaban mucho mi cabeza, su respiración era muy errática. Así me gusta, Peeta. Cachondo por y para mí. Como siempre, me tragué hasta la última gota. Sonreí.

- Joder Katniss... esto... es demasiado... - el pobre casi ni podía respirar.

- Me gusta ser complaciente – mi sonrisa era triunfal.

- Ven aquí – me cogió del brazo, fuerte. Y me arrancó las medias y las bragas. No pude evitar gemir. – Esto no acabará así... quiero follar.

- Bueno, pues somos dos – yo le miraba con deseo, ¿follar con Peeta? Dios, toda la noche. Y empezó a tocarme – Oh joder Peeta... sí... ufff...

Cabrón, ¿cómo lo hacía? Ahí estaba de nuevo, tocándome el lo más íntimo de mi cuerpo, acariciando mi clítoris con sus largos dedos. Tuve que rodear con mis brazos su cuello, no me sostenía en pie. Mis piernas empezaban a fallar, el orgasmo estaba muy cerca. Ohhhh dios, se sentía jodidamente bien correrse sobre los dedos de Peeta. Pero quería más. Esto no había sido nada. Le quería dentro mío. No tuve que pedirle nada, de un solo movimiento me aupó y me puso a horcajadas sobre él, en el aire. Mis brazos seguían al rededor de su cuello y mis piernas rodearon sus caderas. Notaba su creciente erección chocar contra mi entrepierna. Empecé a tantear el terreno, frotando suavemente mis caderas contra las suyas. Peeta dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba muy cachondo. Me aupó un poco más, y me penetró de una estocada. Gemí fuerte contra su cuello mientras él jadeaba. De pronto nos movimos. ¿A la cama? ¡No! Fuimos a mi mesa, donde me sentó en el borde, quedándonos en la misma postura pero en una superficie sobre la que apoyarme. Y empezó el vaivén. JO-DER. Sí, eso hacíamos, y muy bien. Me estaba jodiendo hasta el fondo, mis dedos agarraban su pelo con fuerza, mis piernas le apretaban contra mí, mis labios le besaban con avidez.

- Dios Peeta... me... matas... - consigo decir entre jadeos

- Encantado... de morir... así... - cada palabra es una nueva embestida en mi interior.

- Dame fuerte, Peeta... estoy... al puntito...

Peeta obedeció y las embestidas se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y veloces. Mis piernas apenas respondían, era consciente de que en cuanto me corriese Peeta tendría que sujetarme o me caería. Mi cuerpo entero empiezó a convulsionar en cuanto el orgasmo me invadió, lo que provocó que Peeta se corriese conmigo. Gritamos, jadeamos, gemimos. Nos daba igual. En ese momento ni siquiera pensaba en lo guapo que es, o en lo que sentía por mí, dejé mi mente totalmente en blanco y me dejé invadir por el placer.

Estábamos cansados, pero contra todo pronóstico, lo hicimos dos veces más. En la cama, eso sí. Finalmente nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, sintiendo nuestros cuerpos, sonriendo. Pensé en la chica misteriosa... dios, demasiada información. Acabé durmiendome, acurrucada sobre el cuerpo de Peeta.

Me despertadon las caricias de Peeta en mi espalda. Es tan agradable... ya me habían despertado con caricias antes, pero normalmente las caricias eran en zonas más sexuales. Ya me entendéis.

- Buenos días, preciosa – Peeta sonreía mucho, había algo en su mirada diferente.

- Buenos días – le devolví la sonrisa, aunque estaba nerviosa. Sabía que había que hablar.

- ¿Has dormido bien?

- Muy bien. Alguien me dejó exhausta anoche. ¿Le has visto por aquí?

- Muy graciosa, Katniss – y estampó su sonrisa contra mis labios. Yo le devolví el beso.

- Peeta... me pasaría en día en la cama... pero creo que tenemos que hablar. Ya sabes de qué.

- Sí, lo se. El puto rollo de la chica misteriosa.

- Dios, por favor te lo pido, no me vuelvas a llamar así – estaba harta del nombre de los cojones – soy Katniss, ok? Te gusta UNA CHICA, con nombre y apellidos. Ya no hay misterio.

- Pero no solo me gusta una chica, Kat. Estoy enamorado de ella – yo me sonrojé automáticamente.

- Peeta... - ¿qué demonios se dice en estas circunstancias? Yo no estaba enamorada de él. Aunque me gustaba. Eso ya era algo, ¿no?

- Katniss, ya lo sé. Y lo siento, pero joder, me siento tan liberado, te lo tengo que decir. Si no lo digo reviento. Yo te quiero, joder.

- Dios Peeta, todo esto es tan abrumador... entiéndeme. Hace un par de semanas todo era tan diferente.

- Lo sé.

- Y ahora... tengo muchas dudas. Tú me gustas, no dudo de eso... - Peeta respiró aliviado – pero de ahí a decir que estoy enamorada de tí... en fin, creo que ni siquiera sé lo que es el amor. A parte del fraternal. Aunque cada vez odio más a Cato.

- Dios, no digas ese nombre, qué hombre tan imposible – Peeta puso los ojos en blanco y cara de mala ostia – estoy deseando que se largue.

- Ok, somos dos – y nos reímos. Necesitaba relajar el ambiente como fuese.

- Pero en parte... me jode mucho tener que reconocerlo, pero sin él no lo hubiese hecho. No te lo habría dicho. Y el cabrón de Marvel... ahora mismo tengo una relación de amor/odio con mis amigos.

- ¿Qué te hicieron? - le miraba divertida.

- Me obligaron a declararme. Me amenazaron con decírtelo ellos.

- Pero... ¿ellos sabían que era yo? - enarqué una ceja. Creí que nadie lo sabía.

- Cato – dijo como única respuesta – ya te digo, me tiene harto. Él lo dejó caer delante de Finnick y Marvel. Ellos ataron cabos. Y luego me amenazaron. Y sabes como son. No iba a permitir que te enterases por ellos.

- Osea, que a estas alturas, todos saben quién soy – puse los ojos en blanco. Me daba miedo enfrentarme a la realidad.

- Ehhhh... sí – Peeta se encogió de hombros.

- Joder, ¡joder! Odio esto. Me da la sensación de que he sido la última en enterarme de todo. Peeta, en serio... pudiste decírmelo. Yo... creí que te gustaba otra. Ni por asomo creí que pudiese ser yo. Por eso, ya sabes... estaba con otras personas.

- Katniss, no te justifiques por nada. Lo que hiciste no estuvo mal. De hecho, eso es lo normal, aquí el rarito soy yo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué sería de nosotros ahora? ¿Seríamos novios? Dios, Peeta me gustaba mucho, y era un amigo maravilloso, pero esa palabra, "novios", me daba un nosequé... que no me gustaba.

- Escuchame, Katniss. Deja de rayarte. Supongo que estás pensando en qué me tienes que decir. No quiero que te comportes de forma políticamente correcta. Solo quiero saber... si intentarías algo.

- Define intentar.

- Veamos, por ponerlo en términos que puedas entender... comportarte conmigo como lo harían dos personas que están juntas, sin ponerle ningún tipo de etiqueta. Salir al cine, o a cenar, o simplemente a jugar a los bolos con nuestros amigos.

- Pero... ¿como novios?

- Ya te lo he dicho... nada de etiquetas. Si tú quieres ser mi novia... joder, me siento como un niño de 10 años... ahora entiendo a Marvel – yo no pude evitar reírme – no, no te rías... solo falta que te pase una notita... en fin, si tu quisieras... pues qué te voy a contar, Kat. Sería jodidamente feliz.

- Cuando dices de salir por ahí con los amigos y eso... no tengo problemas con eso. Lo llevamos haciendo 3 años. Pero quiero saber si nos comportaríamos... como lo hace una pareja – Peeta suspiró profundamente. Me daba miedo su reacción a mis palabras.

- Es que, Katniss, si quieres intentar esto, me resulta imposible tenerte cerca y no hacer esto – y me besó en los labios, suave, firme, cálido. Le devolví el beso inmediatamente – no se trata de intentarlo en el salón de casa, ¿sabes?

- Ya... lo voy entendiendo – y sonreí tímidamente.

- ¿Entonces? - Peeta me miraba con expectación. Era el momento de la verdad. Ahora o nunca, Katniss Everdeen.

- De acuerdo, Peeta. Veamos qué sale de todo esto.

- Peeta sonrió, me besó, y por primera vez para mí, hicimos el amor.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

Cuando salimos de la habitación – que apestaba a sexo que echaba patrás – nos encontramos con todos nuestros amigos en el salón. Ahí estaban, apretujados en el sofá, con una cara de resaca de la ostia. Marvel, que tenía en sus brazos a Glimmer, Finnick, Annie y Cato.

- Buenos días... ¿pareja?

- Oh Cato, por dios, cállate – no pude evitar que se me escapara una sonrisa de mis labios.

- ¡Pero queremos saberlo! - dijo Glimmer ahogando un grito – los chicos nos lo contaron todo.

Peeta y yo nos miramos. Esto era tan raro. Teníamos que contar a nuestros amigos que estábamos en proceso de estar juntos. Sonaba fatal, la verdad. "Sí, vamos a intentar ser novios". ¡Puaj! Le deseaba, eso era obvio para mí. Y sabía que él no sólo me deseaba, me quería. Además habíamos acordado intentarlo. Me acerqué a Peeta, y delante de todos, le besé. Bastó con eso, todos empezaron a silbar y a aplaudir.

- ¿Ya estáis contentos? - dije sonriendo, sin soltar la mano de Peeta

Todos estaban más que contentos. Cómo no, los chicos obligaron a Peeta a que contase toda la declaración. Dios, qué rápido cambia todo. Yo miraba a Peeta mientras lo contaba, embobada. Aún por fugaces momentos pensaba en la chica misteriosa, y de pronto me acordaba de que era yo. Me resultaba dificil de creer. Y era muy consciente de la suerte que tenía. Peeta obvió la conversación que habíamos tenido por la mañana, y nadie preguntó. Suspiré para mis adentros.

- Entonces, ¿echamos el día por ahí? - propuso Annie.

Yo miré a Peeta. Lo habíamos hablado, lo intentaríamos. Un intento de novio. Relacionarme con alguien fuera de mi habitación. Sonaba realmente bien.

- Sí – dije sin apartar la mirada de la de Peeta – salgamos por ahí. Nuestra primera cita – susurré en el oído de Peeta – me apetece probar a ver qué tal.

Peeta me sonrió, puso sus manos en mi cara, y me besó. Y salimos por primera vez.

* * *

**Hola a todos y todassssss :)))) Ya he visto que el capitulo 6 causó sensación! 30 reviews por el amor de dios! No me lo esperaba ni de coña... ¡GRACIAS!**

**Antes que nada, quiero informar de una cosa importante. Voy a pasar a actualizar solamente DOS días por semana. Proponed lo que más os guste, siempre que haya 3 días de diferencia entre uno y otro. Con el otro fic que tengo, haré lo mismo, actualizaré DOS días por semana, que no serán nunca los mismos que los días de este fic. Con lo cual, el total, actualizaré CUATRO días a la semana. No está mal, ¿no? **

**Sigo deseosa de consejos, sobretodo de VOSOTRAS (you know who you are, right?) puesto que me ayudáis mucho, mucho, en esta historia :) **

**Riley92: gracias!**

**AlexJLau95: jajajaja me encantó lo de la cortita de Katniss xD si la verdad... pero lo bueno es que se dio cuenta, no? :)**

**torposoplo12: AMOR MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO POR FIN SE DECLARÓ! :DDDDDDDD Ya era hora no? ya se lo que lié un poco, pero no se, me salió así, lo siento xD sabes que me encantan tus reviews y me gusta que te guste la historia (¿ves? lio las frases telita!) y te agradezco con tó el (L) que estés ahí. loviote (LLLLLLL)**

**MarEverdeen: ¿en serio? wow, eso me emociona! :_) jajajaja de verdad que nunca creí que algo que yo escribiese pudiese tener lectores tan ávidos. muchas gracias :)))))**

**Jillre3: jajajajaja ese es mi objetivo, risas, amistad, amor.. lo mezclé en mi mente, y salió este fic :PPPPP**

**kaoru240: bueno, me alegro de que te gustase, pero te lo tengo que decir.. Katniss no es ninguna zorra, es una estudiante soltera que puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera. aunque ahora ya está con Peeta. pero yo no quería que se interpretase eso de ella. además, ella se acuesta con quien quiere, no con todos. pero gracias :) espero que te guste el giro de la historia ;)**

* * *

****_No tengo avance, porque no tengo más escrito. Actualizaré en dos o tres días y dejaré claro qué días voy a actualizar a partir de ahora. GRACIAS :)_

_Claudia _


	8. Chapter 8

_(I don't want to wait – Paula Cole)_

**KATNISS POV**

Estaba extrañamente nerviosa. Íbamos a salir todos, como siempre… pero sería diferente. Definitivamente era diferente. En vez de ser 6 amigos normales y corrientes – Cato por fin se marchaba, su vuelo era a medio día – seríamos tres parejas. Aunque yo seguía en proceso de digerir todo lo que había pasado. Con alguien como Peeta, me que exigía tan poco, era relativamente fácil. Exigir, en el sentido de que lo único que quería era saber si podríamos pasar tiempo juntos, como una pareja normal. Dios, ¡pareja! ¿De verdad me interesaba tener un novio? Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, dado que lo último que quería era dañar a Peeta. Pero le había prometido intentarlo. Al fin y al cabo, él me gustaba, seguramente más de lo que yo misma quería admitir. Vale, Katniss, allá vamos.

- ¿Estás lista, Katniss? – me preguntó Peeta.

- Sí – respondí con una sonrisa tímida – vamos, chicos. Glimmer, por dios, te veo desde aquí las amígdalas. Levantad el culo del sofá y montáoslo en otro sitio.

- Everdeen, tú sí que sabes cortar el rollo… - me dijo Marvel.

- Te está bien empleado por lo de anoche – le dije enarcando una ceja con media sonrisa en los labios. – Sí, Peeta me ha dicho que me lo pensabas contar tú. Muy romántico, Marv.

El levantó las manos en señal de rendición, levantaron por fin el culo del sofá, y nos fuimos. De pronto Peeta me cogió la mano y di un respingo. Joder… solo es una mano, Kat, no te va a comer. Aunque tampoco me importaría…

- Ey, ¿estás bien, Kat?

- Sí, sí… es la falta de costumbre, ya sabes.

- ¿Quieres que te suelte?

- ¿Qué dices? No, tonti… ya sabes, no podemos practicar sólo en el salón… - le dije imitando su discurso. Él sonrió y me dio un beso, demasiado corto para mi gusto.

- Está bien – y agarró mi mano más fuerte. Me sentí bien. Era agradable. Intenté que no se me viese la sonrisa de idiota.

Salimos por fin a la calle. Compramos hamburguesas, patatas, y bebidas para todos en un burguer del barrio, y nos fuimos a un parque que había cerca de nuestra casa a comer. El día era precioso, soleado, con una temperatura bastante elevada para tratarse del mes de abril. Un domingo más, charlando, riendo, descojonándonos cuando a Finnick se le salió la coca-cola por la nariz, haciendo muecas y fotos. Me dolía la barriga de tanto reírme, la verdad es que a payasos no nos ganaba nadie. Acabamos tumbados sobre la hierba, divagando sobre nuestros planes de futuro, como siempre. Peeta quería montar una exposición, ahorrar, y abrir su propia galería de arte. Era muy bueno en lo suyo, y en Nueva York había suficientes galerías como para que le aceptasen algunos de sus trabajos. Marvel era bastante ambicioso: estudiaba literatura y quería escribir una novela. ¿Os lo imagináis? Yo tampoco. Pero era su sueño, no iba a ser yo quien rompiese la burbuja.

- Pues puede que yo también lo intente. Al fin y al cabo, voy a ser historiadora – sentencié – eso, claro, si la zorra de Coin me aprueba el trabajo…

- Perdona, ¡aquí el escritor soy yo!

- Oh, vamos, Marvel, ¿quieres que apostemos? Puedo escribir una novela tan buena como otra cualquiera. Yo soy la que sabe de historia. De hechos.

- Sí, venga, escríbela, y que se titule "La chica misteriosa". De esos hechos sabes mucho… - fulminé a Marvel con la mirada.

- Uhhhhh venga chicos… haya paz… yo ya sabéis, me encantaría poder dejar mi huella en esta maravillosa ciudad – esta era Annie, que estudiaba arquitectura. Yo no tenía ni idea de arquitectura, pero Peeta decía que era bastante buena – hacer algo mío, ¿os imagináis?

- Nena, podrás hacer lo que quieras. Eres la mejor – Finnick siempre apoyaba incondicionalmente a Annie. Annie se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Glimmer, ¿cómo te va con enfermería? – pregunté distraída. Estaba tumbada en la hierba, con las rodillas flexionadas y la cabeza sobre el pecho de Peeta.

- La verdad es que bastante bien. Me gusta. Es muy difícil, pero me gusta. Es mi vocación. Ojalá algún día sea enfermera. Annie, construye un hospital, ¡y enchúfame! Que Marvel redacte los contratos, que Peeta se encargue de la decoración…

- ¿Y a Finnick y a mí, que nos den? – pregunté con una ceja levantada.

- Bueno, sois los raritos del grupo. Un profesor y una historiadora. Ajá. Futuro prometedor.

- Gracias por tu apoyo, amiga…

- Oh vamos, no iría en serio lo de la novela, ¿no? – Glimmer me miraba de forma inquisitiva. Sentí la necesidad repentina de defenderme. ¿Y qué si escribía una?

- Glimmer, déjalo ya. Katniss lleva unas semanas un poco estresada con el tema de Coin… no creo que sea momento de meter el dedo en la yaga – Peeta salió en mi defensa.

- Lo que tú digas – Glimmer puso los ojos en blanco – pero tendrás que decidirte, Kat. No es ninguna broma.

Pasé el resto del día intranquila. Cuando llegamos a casa no sabía qué hacer. Por una parte, me apetecía evadirme del mundo con un rato de sexo, pero por otro, me incomodaba mucho no saber cómo actuar ante Peeta. ¿Cómo actúan las novias normales? ¿Están todo el rato encima de sus novios? Esperaba que no. Annie y Finnick se pasaban el día pegados como lapas… pero ellos eran un caso especial. No, definitivamente no, los novios no se pasan el día juntos. Yo no iba a ser la excepción. Necesitaba tener una conversación con Glimmer acerca de cómo comportarme con Peeta. Iba dando vueltas por el piso nerviosamente, del pasillo al salón, daba la vuelta, volvía al pasillo, una y otra vez, mientras chasqueaba los dedos. De haberme visto desde fuera, me hubiese sacado de quicio.

- ¿Me vas a contar lo que te pasa? – dijo Peeta, ya harto de verme dar vueltas.

- ¿Eh? – estaba empanada, en mi mundo.

- Que qué te pasa, Katniss. Y no me vengas con tus nadas. Te pasa algo.

- Oh, créeme, me pasa algo – seguía dando vueltas por la casa – pero nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo enfrentarme a esa noche. Cato ya no estaba. ¿Cómo debíamos dormir? ¿Juntos, separados? Estaba claro que, si nos acostábamos, dormiríamos juntos… ¿pero y si él no quería sexo? Tampoco era descabellado, había sido un finde muy movido, y en ese preciso momento ni yo estaba demasiado motivada. ¿Se lo preguntaba sin más? ¿Esperaba a que él tomase la iniciativa? ¡POR DIOS KATNISS! No recordaba la última vez que había estado tan nerviosa. Al toro hay que pillarlo por los cuernos. A tomar por culo.

- Peeta, tenemos que hablar. Estoy preocupada por la facultad. No sé qué demonios voy a hacer con mi vida. Pero hay más cosas. Está a punto de darme un ataque de diarrea verbal, así que prepárate. Y por favor, no digas nada – esta vez las vueltas las daba alrededor de la mesa del salón – porque necesito decir todo esto. Peeta tú me gustas. Eso ya lo sabes. Y me encanta cómo te portas conmigo. – La cara de Peeta empezó a palidecer. – No pongas esa cara, no voy a romper contigo o a abandonar esto, no es eso. Pero ese es uno de mis problemas. Creí que lo de no poner una etiqueta estaría guay, en plan, "oh, sin ataduras, sin explicaciones", pero no está surgiendo ese efecto. Porque ahora mismo no sé cómo debo comportarme.

- Pero…

-¡Shhhh! Cállate. Por ejemplo, si me voy a dar una ducha, ¿tengo que pedirte que me acompañes? ¿Es de mala educación si no lo hago? ¡No sé qué coño hace una novia! Si tengo hambre, ¿tengo que preguntarte si quieres cenar? ¡Ni siquiera sé si tenemos que dormir juntos, por el amor de dios!

Mis manos agarraban mi cabeza mientras más y más preguntas salían disparadas de mi boca sin control. Verborrea total y absoluta, acompañada de un estado de ansiedad bastante elevado. Demasiada coca-cola a la hora de comer, sin duda.

- ¿Te das cuenta de la presión que tengo encima? Porque yo no tenía ni idea, la realidad me acaba de dar un bofetón y me ha abrumado por completo. Me siento tan… vulnerable, confusa, ¡cabreada!

- ¿Por mí? – Peeta mantenía, muy sabiamente, las distancias conmigo.

- No Peeta. Es… todo esto – señalé con mis brazos alrededor. – Quiero respuestas. Necesito ayuda. No sé qué hacer. Me siento como una imbécil por primera vez en mi vida. No sé si llamar a Glimmer y pedirle ayuda, ¡incluso he pensado en Cato!

- No por dios Katniss, eso sí que no… a ver, quieres respuestas. De acuerdo. Lo siento, pero yo no las tengo. Eres la única chica con la que he vivido. Te puedo decir lo que a mí me gustaría, pero no sé si eso es lo que se debe hacer.

Yo me limitaba a asentir con la cabeza, animándole a continuar. Su voz tenía una seguridad que me estaba dejando pasmada. Adelante, Peeta, toma el control.

- Pase lo que pase entre nosotros, te agradecería que me avisases de la cena si tú tienes hambre. Es un simple gesto de educación. Con el tema de las duchas y el dormir y eso… - suspiro colectivo, silencio tenso en el salón – creo que es algo que deberíamos decidir juntos. No es algo por lo que tú te tengas que rayar y poner como una histérica. A mí me gusta dormir, o no dormir contigo. Pero eso es lo que yo pienso. ¿Qué piensas tú?

- ¿Qué pasa si uno de los dos no quiere sexo por la noche? – me ruboricé mucho y no le miré a los ojos. Peeta empezó a reírse.

- ¿Es eso lo que de verdad te preocupa? Bueno, pues si uno no quiere, el otro se aguanta. Puede que te tengas que aguantar tú. ¿Lo has pensado? – el rubor me llegaba hasta las raíces del pelo… ¡qué vergüenza!

- Respecto a las duchas… supongo que lo suyo sería preguntar. ¿Quieres darte una ducha, Kat?

- ¿Qué?

- Oh, bien, ¡veo que sabes preguntar! – Peeta se estaba riendo a mi costa, pero no me extrañaba nada. Todo esto era totalmente absurdo. – Digo que si te vienes a la ducha.

- Oh, pero era en serio.

Peeta puso los ojos en blanco. Podía leerle la mente, "la paciencia que tengo que tener con esta mujer…". Tras tres años de enriquecimiento sexual y un descaro digno de mención por mi parte, me sentía totalmente avergonzada por ducharme con Peeta sólo por ducharme, sin algo que implicase sexo. Era la segunda vez que me proponía ducharnos, y como la primera vez, le dije que sí.

**-x-**

Como ya sabéis, el sexo mañanero era obligatorio si alguien tenía la suerte de dormir en mi cama. Esta mañana no era diferente. Puede que estuviésemos cansados por la noche, sobre todo después de la larga charla sobre lo que éramos y lo que no éramos, cómo comportarnos en público, y qué decirle a la gente. Pero ahora eran las 6:40 de la mañana y yo tenía ganas de marcha. El cálido cuerpo de Peeta, tapado solamente por sus bóxers, contra el mío, me había puesto a tono. Estaba tan guapo dormido… tranquilo, sereno, incluso sonriente. Le di un beso en la comisura de la boca con suavidad. Ningún efecto. Increíble. Seguía durmiendo cual bebé. Así que, bueno, dado que yo no era ningún angelito, simplemente besé otra parte de su cuerpo. Y ahí sí que despertó.

_(Help! – The Beatles)_

**PEETA POV**

- En serio Finnick… me está volviendo loca, de todas las maneras posibles. Ni te imaginas como estaba anoche. ¡Hecha una furia!

- ¿Por lo de Glimmer?

- No solo eso… empezó a acribillarme a preguntas… por un momento pensé que él era el tío que estaba rallado, y yo la tía que daba las explicaciones. Que si tenemos que hacer esto juntos, o lo otro, o si nos ven juntos qué tenemos que decir, si dónde dormimos…

- ¿Qué esperabas, Mellark? Así es Katniss. Quiero decir, se ha estado comportando como el típico tío que se folla a una chavalita los findes y no se preocupa de llamarla más. Se lo podía permitir.

- Nos fuimos a la cama medio cabreados… - bajé la voz hasta que fue solo un susurro – ¡y esta mañana me despierta con una jodida mamada!

Finnick empezó a reír a carcajadas. Muy bonito, amigo.

- Bueno, al menos no te quedaste con el calentón… me encanta cuando Annie hace eso.

- Oye, ¿y Marvel? – era extraño que no estuviese dando por saco a nuestro alrededor.

- Oh, nunca lo creerás. Está en la biblioteca – abrí los ojos como platos - ¡documentándose! Dice que lo de la novela va totalmente en serio.

- No way – mis ojos se abrieron mucho.

- Sí. Y yo que tú advertiría a Katniss. Se tomó muy en serio lo de la apuesta…

- Katniss está con Coin ahora mismo. ¿Es posible que esté yo más nervioso que ella por la nota de ese trabajo?

- Bueno, tú hiciste parte del trabajo, esa nota sería también parte tuya. Y, además, es tu novia.

- ¿Quién es tu novia, Mellark? ¿Yo? – la zorra de Clove me sonrió como solo una zorra sabe hacer. – Finnick, ya puedes largarte. Mi chico y yo tenemos cosas que tratar.

- Uo, uo, uo… para el carro, Clove. Y deja de llamarme eso, si no quieres cabrear a mi verdadera novia.

- Déjalo ya, Peeta. Todos sabemos lo de la chica misteriosa.

Finnick, que no se había ido, estaba empezando a reírse, de Clove, obviamente. A mí se me contagió la risa.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué os reís? – su cara era de asco hacia nosotros.

Finnick se acercó a ella, le dijo algo en el oído que solo Clove pudo escuchar, y vi cómo la cara de ésta iba cambiando de reacción. Asco, sorpresa, indignación, y odio profundo.

- Peeta Mellark, siempre me has gustado. Una zorra como Everdeen no me asusta. Ya sabes dónde encontrarme – y se acercó demasiado, de forma deliberada, para darme un beso en la comisura de los labios. Y, cómo no, en ese preciso momento, cual película americana, apareció Katniss.

Katniss tenía los ojos llorosos. Mierda, algo iba mal. Tenía que tratarse del trabajo, ella no se pondría así por ver a Clove dándome un besito de nada.

- Perdona, ¿Clove? ¡Oh, perdón! Quería decir, "Perdona, ¿la zorra más guarra de toda la NYU y posiblemente de toda NY?". Aléjate de Peeta, AHORA.

- ¿Qué pasa Everdeen, te sientes amenazada por la competencia? Si solo estaba hablando con tu novio… aunque comprendo que te sientas amenazada… solo hay que mirarme para ver que soy mil veces mejor que tú – Clove se miró a sí misma de arriba abajo con un una sonrisa de satisfacción. Katniss no le hizo caso.

- Peeta, tienes que llevarme a casa, ahora mismo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Kat? ¿Qué te ha dicho Coin? – por un segundo me di cuenta de que la cara de Clove cambió al decir ese nombre. Estaba poniendo la antena de cotilla.

- Por favor Peeta… - Katniss se puso a llorar de nuevo, y de pronto me abrazó, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

- Claro, vamos, tengo el coche fuera. – Con un dedo levanté su mentón, y deliberadamente, para que Clove lo viese, besé a Katniss en los labios. Katniss me devolvió el beso brevemente. La cara de Clove no tenía desperdicio. – Finnick, hablamos luego, avisa al resto de que nos hemos ido.

- Claro, chicos. Kat – Finnick la abrazó brevemente, y oí como ésta se ponía a sollozar – sea lo que sea, lo solucionaremos. Ya verás.

Cogí a Kat de la mano, pero ella pasó la mano por mi cintura y se abrazó a mí, hundiendo un poco su cara en mi pecho, mientras caminábamos hacia el aparcamiento. La apreté fuerte contra mí. Algo grave tenía que haber pasado para que ella reaccionase de ese modo. ¿Qué demonios le habría dicho Coin? El suspenso era imposible, el trabajo era impecable… ¿entonces, que podía ser? Decidí no interrogar a Kantiss en el coche, primero porque no paraba de llorar, y segundo porque en casa estaríamos mejor. Cuando aparqué el coche salí a abrir la puerta de Katniss. Tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos. Se la veía tan desvalida, que me dije… ¡a la mierda! Le quité el cinturón de seguridad y la tomé en brazos. Ella sollozó más fuerte contra mi pecho. Por un momento, y a pesar de estar en mitad de la calle, solo estábamos ella y yo, abrazados, mientras ella lloraba y yo le acariciaba el pelo, intentando calmarla. Poco a poco los sollozos cesaron, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus preciosas mejillas.

- ¿Esto se va a convertir en una costumbre? – La miré sin entender – lo de que me salves cual caballero andante y me cojas en brazos, digo… - un amago de sonrisa salió de sus labios, y yo me reí.

- Anda, subamos a casa. O mejor dicho, deja que te suba a casa.

Una vez arriba preparé un par infusiones. Intuía que el café no le vendría bien a Katniss en tales circunstancias. No la quería más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Nos sentamos en el sofá, durante no sé cuánto tiempo, mientras Katniss miraba al vacío. Esto no es bueno, Peeta, pensé para mis adentros. Me senté a su lado y le di la mano – tanta charla sobre cómo se comportan las parejas tenía que valer de algo – y con la otra empecé a acariciarle la espalda. Entonces ella habló.

- Nos acusan de plagio, Peeta. Quieren abrirnos un expediente a ambos.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Aquí os dejo un capi nuevo. Lo iba a subir anoche, pero estaba demasiado agotada. Os comento: subiré este fic los MIÉRCOLES y los SÁBADOS. Si alguien que sigue este sigue el otro también (drama y romance en San Francisco, os lo recomiento: Bajo el sol de California) informaros de que ese lo actualizaré los martes y los viernes. ¡Espero que no haya quejas! Y menos teniendo en cuenta que tengo en mente otros dos fics. Vamos, que no doy a basto xD **

**Oh, voy a dejar de pone adelantos. ¿Queréis saber que va a pasar? Vais a tener que esperar, en este caso, hasta el martes. Prometo no defraudaros, tendréis que confiar en mi. **

**Agredecer todas las visitas y los reviews, en serio, ME SIRVEN MUCHO! Y no cuesta nada. Que si no dejais na... ¿como voy a saber si os gusta o no? No solo acepto las críticas, QUIERO LAS CRÍTICAS. Quiero que odieis o que améis a los personajes. Quiero sacaros de quicio y luego mataros de amor. Tó eso. ¿Algún review? *ojitos de ángel que nunca ha roto un plato* **

**Review time!**

**Riley92: de nada. solo pueden ser dos a la semana, lo siento :/ pasate por el otro y asi tienes 4 a la semana :)))))**

**torposoplo12: SIIIIIIIII PASO TODO ESO! JAJAJAJAJAJA Vamos a ver que tal sale el invento... Katniss está un poco histérica ¬¬ pero está aprendiendo xDDD me encanta que te encante, you know (L) No te preocupes por Cato, que volverá a salir, tengo muchos planes para él :) por ahora vamos a ver que está pasando.. esas acusaciones... jum, jum! te amo mi pequeña agapornis (LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL)**

**meripermeable: ok, amitamos eso, nunca ha pasado xDDD hombre, tenian que hablar, y como ves, siguen hablando.. porque antes que nada, son amigos. y entre ellos pues creo que es normal que hablen esas cosas. tendrán citas a solas, más adelante, cuando la cosa se normalice un poco, ya verás. no todo serán lemmons :P aqui también puede surgir el amor ;)**

**kaoru: graciaaaas! **

* * *

_Hasta el martes, preciosuras!_

_Claudia, aka Marvelous_


	9. Chapter 9

**KATNISS POV**

Cuando llegué a la facultad me fui directa al despacho de Coin. Tenía con ella concertada una tutoría, pero aún así, me hizo esperar durante 20 minutos frente a su despacho. Cuando por fin la puerta se abrió, me sorprendió mucho ver a Gale salir del despacho de Coin. Era obvio que no esperaba verme, su cara era de sorpresa total.

- Siento mucho toda esta situación, Gale - ¿Gale? ¿A caso se tuteaban? Yo no era más que la "señorita Everdeen".

- Sé que harás todo lo que esté en tu mano para solucionar todo esto. Muchas gracias por todo, una vez más. – algo había pasado, pero yo no entendía nada. Se dieron la mano, y Gale se fue con una sonrisita malvada en los labios. Por fin entré en el despacho.

- Buenos días, señorita Everdeen – la cara de Coin era de asco total.

- Buenos días, profesora Coin.

- Por favor, sentémonos y vayamos al tema que nos ocupa. He leído y corregido el trabajo que me ha entregado.

- ¿Y bien? – quería saber la nota de una vez por todas, me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

- Señorita Everdeen… ¿va a seguir disimulando? Ya ha visto aquí al señor Hawthorne… creo que es mejor que nos dejemos de historias. Sé lo que ha pasado.

- No entiendo de qué habla…

- Everdeen, por favor – la cara de Coin daba verdadero miedo – sé lo del plagio. Me debe una explicación.

- ¿Plagio? ¿De qué habla? En la bibliografía tiene todas las referencias. Yo no he plagiado nada.

- Se le olvidó mencionar en la bibliografía que basaba su trabajo en el del señor Hawthorne…

- Coin, ¿de qué demonios habla? Ni siquiera sabía que Gale tuviese una asignatura con usted.

Entonces Coin empezó a explicarse. Me enseñó mi trabajo, y al lado puso el trabajo del Gale, del cual yo no conocía la existencia. Pero era normal, nosotros no solíamos hablar de la facultad. Yo estaba en historia, y él en literatura inglesa, con Marvel. Coin seguía hablando de cómo nuestros trabajos se parecían mucho, demasiado. Empecé a pasar las páginas. Había frases idénticas. No entendía nada… ¿cómo era posible? Peeta y yo habíamos hecho el trabajo en casa, en mi portátil, nunca con otro ordenador, y por supuesto nunca compartido por e-mail. La acusación de Coin se basaba en que Gale había entregado el trabajo dos días antes, por lo cual, yo era la copiona. Seguía sin entender.

- ¿Cómo es posible…

- …Que la haya pillado en esto? – terminó Coin por mí – Por favor, señorita Everdeen. El plagio es más que evidente. En más de la mitad del trabajo utiliza las mismas frases que el señor Hawthorne. Por no hablar de los artículos, ni siquiera se ha dignado a usar algunos diferentes. Debería tener más imaginación.

- Pero yo… esto no es posible, profesora, nunca he copiado nada en mi vida. Esto es un error – los ojos empezaban a picarme peligrosamente – le juro que no entiendo lo que ha pasado.

- Lo que ha pasado es que la he pillado con las manos en la masa. Por supuesto, esto tendrá repercusiones, tanto para usted, como para su ayudante. Que se llama…

- ¿Peeta? – No, no podía estar pasando esto.

- Sí, eso, Peeta Mellark, aquí está.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver Peeta en todo esto? – palidecí al momento. ¿Qué nos iba a pasar?

- En estos casos se abre un expediente. Ya sabe cómo es la NYU para estos casos, Everdeen. Tolerancia cero ante el plagio. Ambos van a ser castigados. No creo que lleguemos a la expulsión, no será para tanto… pero sin duda esto manchará su casi impecable currículum.

Empecé a llorar en silencio. Un expediente. No entendía nada. ¿Qué tenía que ver Gale en todo esto? ¿Me la había jugado? Pensé en todas las veces que se había quedado a dormir en mi casa. ¿Era posible? ¿Era posible que, en mitad de la noche, se metiese en mi ordenador para copiar el trabajo? Posible era, eso era obvio. Pero… ¿porqué? Yo siempre me había portado bien con él. No es que fuésemos amigos, pero desde luego no éramos enemigos. Nos acostábamos a menudo. La última vez… había sido hacía una semana. ¿Me robó el trabajo esa noche? Nos habíamos dormido tarde, yo estaba agotada… era posible. No comprender el motivo me estaba volviendo loca.

- Señorita Everdeen, ¿ha comprendido lo que le he dicho?

- ¿Eh? – en mi cabeza solo resonaba la palabra "expediente".

- Esta situación es muy grave, Katniss – me quedé sorprendida ante el tuteo – sería mucho más fácil de sobrellevar si tú admitieses lo que has hecho.

Empecé a reírme de forma histérica mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas. ¿Tan gilipollas era esta tía?

- Perdona, Coin, lo único que voy a admitir es que alguien me ha robado mi trabajo y me la ha jugado. Llevo semanas trabajando en esto.

- No dudo que robar un trabajo tan bueno como este - ¡el trabajo era bueno! – te habrá costado mucho tiempo. Pero las pruebas te delatan, Katniss. Admítelo, y lo dejaremos en una falta leve. Que se verá reflejada en tu expediente, y en el de Mellark, por cómplice.

- No tiene sentido que sigamos hablando de algo tan absurdo como esto. Encontraré pruebas de que yo no copié, te las traeré, y me pondrás la nota del trabajo. Y me quitarás la mancha del expediente. Te lo aseguro, Coin. Esto no quedará así. No sé cómo te has creído algo así.

Me largué de allí dando un portazo, llorando de rabia. Dios, la ira me estaba consumiendo. Quería pegarle a algo, y si era Gale, mejor. Oh, Peeta… ¿Cómo se lo explicaría? Le había metido en este lío, sin saber ni cómo. Fui caminando por los pasillos hasta que vi una escena que me dejó helada. Finnick, Peeta y Clove estaban hablando al otro lado del pasillo. De pronto, Clove, que era la mayor zorra de la NYU, besó a Peeta peligrosamente cerca de su boca. Los celos me invadieron de pronto y fui hacia ellos casi corriendo.

- Perdona, ¿Clove? ¡Oh, perdón! Quería decir, "Perdona, ¿la zorra más guarra de toda la NYU y posiblemente de toda NY?". Aléjate de Peeta, AHORA. – Estaba muy cabreada, y le habría dado una bofetada, pero la NYU también tenía tolerancia cero ante la violencia. Habría supuesto más problemas.

- ¿Qué pasa Everdeen, te sientes amenazada por la competencia? Si solo estaba hablando con tu novio… - ¿novio? Bueno, si ella lo creía así, mejor – aunque comprendo que te sientas amenazada… solo hay que mirarme para ver que soy mil veces mejor que tú – la miré durante un segundo con cara de asco y la ignoré por completo.

- Peeta, tienes que llevarme a casa, ahora mismo – le supliqué.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Kat? ¿Qué te ha dicho Coin?

- Por favor Peeta… - oír el nombre de Coin era lo último que necesitaba ahora. Me puse a llorar otra vez y le abracé ignorando a la gente de mi alrededor.

- Claro, vamos, tengo el coche fuera. Finnick, hablamos luego, avisa al resto de que nos hemos ido.

- Claro, chicos. Kat, sea lo que sea, lo solucionaremos. Ya verás. – Finnick me dio un ligero abrazo y yo empecé a sollozar.

Me separé de Finnick y me abracé a Peeta, olvidando al resto del mundo, mientras íbamos al coche. Pasé todo el camino llorando de pura rabia. No quería hablar de eso en el coche. Las preguntan martilleaban mi cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? ¿Cómo se enteró Gale del trabajo? ¿Trabajaba él con alguien más, o era cosa suya? No me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado hasta que Peeta se abalanzó sobre mí y me cogió en brazos. Peeta… siempre tan caballeroso. No merecíamos los que nos estaba pasando. Sollocé y sollocé sobre su pecho durante un tiempo indeterminado. Me daba igual. No pensaba ir a clase en todo el día.

Cuando subimos a casa nos sentamos en el sofá. Peeta estaba visiblemente nervioso. No me atrevía a hablar, no sabía cómo hacerlo, cómo abordar el tema. Suspiré. "Allá vamos", pensé.

- Nos acusan de plagio, Peeta. Quieren abrirnos un expediente a ambos.

La cara de Peeta mostraba sorpresa. Sin duda no se esperaba algo así.

- Espera, espera… ¿plagio? No lo entiendo… creí que te habría suspendido o algo así… pero… ¿plagio?

- Coin nos acusa a ambos de plagio. Dice que el trabajo lo hemos copiado y que tiene pruebas de ello.

- ¿Pruebas?

Empezaba la parte chunga. Gale. Ese hijo de puta… y yo que pensaba que era un buen tío. Los cojones.

- Alguien ha usado nuestro trabajo y se lo ha entregado a Coin antes que nosotros. Los trabajos son casi idénticos.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Si lo terminamos la semana pasada! Y no ha salido de aquí… ¿alguien te ha hackeado el ordenador?

Mi mirada era sombría. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Peeta? Se pondría hecho una furia… lágrimas enormes empezaron a caer de nuevo por mis mejillas.

- Gale – susurré.

- ¿Qué pasa con Gale? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

- Ha sido él. Él es quien ha entregado el otro trabajo. Coin cree que el suyo es el verdadero, y que el nuestro es el copiado.

- Tú no tienes contraseña en el ordenador.

- Yo no tengo contraseña en el ordenador.

Nos miramos en silencio, yo lloraba y lloraba. Era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así, no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Una semana antes Gale había estado en mi cama, y Peeta nos tuvo que sacar de allí a porrazos contra la puerta. Una semana. Daba la sensación de haber pasado un siglo.

- Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta – dijo de pronto Peeta.

- Vale, en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, lo mataremos, lenta y dolorosamente, créeme. Pero antes pensemos un poco, Peeta. ¿Con quién has hablado de este trabajo? ¿Quién sabía que me estabas ayudando? Alguien tiene que haberle pasado la información a Gale, yo nunca hablé con él del tema. Ni siquiera sé porque le ha entregado un trabajo a Coin, él no es de historia.

Nos quedamos en silencio en el sofá, pensando. Nuestros amigos lo sabían. Pero, ¿a quién se lo iban a contar? Ellos no nos la habrían jugado. ¿La misma Coin? Lo dudaba mucho. Podía suspenderme sin más, sin necesidad de meterse en líos para manchar nuestro expediente. ¿Alguien nos había estado espiando? ¡No tenía ni pies ni cabeza! Peeta suspiró y me miró con cara de preocupación.

- Ya sé quién ha sido – dijo mirándome a los ojos. – Ha sido Clove.

**CLOVE POV**

- ¿Y bien? – Gale parecía ansioso.

- Estaba hecha una furia. Ha venido toda chulita a decirme que no tocara a Mellark y se han puesto a besarse delante de mí. También han hablado de Coin.

- ¿Han dicho algo al respecto?

- No, pero ella no paraba de llorar.

- Bien. Eso es que Coin se lo ha dicho.

- Mi chico malo – dije con una sonrisa.

Acerqué mi cara a la de Gale. Me apetecía jugar. Empecé a darle besitos en la comisura de la boca, como había hecho con Peeta. Posé mis labios sobre los suyos y metí mi lengua en su boca. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a pelearse. Oía a Gale gemir. Me encantaba tener ese efecto en los hombres. Por supuesto, él no era más que mi medio para llegar a un fin: hundir a Katniss Everdeen en la miseria. Me había aprovechado de él, tanto para llegar hasta Katniss, como para darme unos cuantos revolcones. Pero eso él no tenía porqué saberlo.

**PEETA POV**

- ¿Cómo sabes que ha sido ella? ¿Qué tiene que ver Clove en todo esto?

- Estoy seguro Kat… no sé cómo explicarlo, pero de pronto todas las piezas han encajado y el resultado del puzzle es la cara de esa zorra de mierda.

- O sea… que Clove y Gale se han aliado… ¿contra nosotros? Perdona, Peeta, pero parece tan… absurdo… no estamos en una maldita película ni novela… ¿porqué querría nadie hacernos esto?

- No… te lo digo en serio, Katniss, esa chavala no está bien de la mollera. Entró en la facultad con Cato y conmigo, hace 4 años. Tú aún vivías en Los Ángeles. Desde el primer momento se obsesionó con Cato. Pero ya conoces a tu hermano… se la tiró unas cuantas veces, y luego pasó de ella. Entonces empezó a interesarse en mí. Pero yo… bueno, yo tenía la excusa perfecta. Ahí empezó todo el rollo de La Chica Misteriosa. Marvel y Finnick siempre me salvaban de las garras de esa tía. Pero ella seguía y seguía, no se cansaba. Entonces tú llegaste y empezamos a vivir juntos. Desde entonces, siempre que la he visto ha sido más… discreta. Pero nunca se cansa de acosarme. A mí, y a medio NYU. Por lo que sé ha estado con todos los tíos buenos de la facultad.

- Vale, pero, ¿cómo explica eso lo que nos ha hecho la cerda esa? Quiero ir a su casa y sacarle las respuestas a ostias, Peeta, en serio. Estoy muy cabreada. A unos niveles que ni te imaginas. Esto es peor que… - Katniss empezó a dar vueltas por la casa, histérica – joder, es peor que tu puto celibato de 8 meses, combinado con suspender los putos finales, estar con la regla, y no tener nada de chocolate en casa. Pues es incluso peor que eso.

La cara de Katniss daba miedo. Nunca la había visto así.

- ¡El tío con el que llevo follando un año, me ha traicionado, al parecer aliándose con una tía que está obsesionada con mi hermano y con mi…! Oye – Kat se paró el seco y me miró a los ojos. Seguía dando miedo. – ¿Por qué coño dijo Clove que tú eras mi novio?

- Eh… bueno, en realidad eso lo dijo Finnick. Que tú eras mi novia. Y Clove lo oyó. ¿Estás enfadada?

- ¿Estás de coña? Para nada – Kat esbozó una sonrisa que me tranquilizó mucho. – Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar – y se encogió de hombros. - ¡Vale! Volvamos al tema que nos ocupa. Peeta… ¿qué coño hacemos ahora? ¿Cómo convencer a Coin de que ese es NUESTRO trabajo?

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo Coin cree que ese trabajo puede ser de alguien tan corto como Gale.

- No lo sé. Sé que Coin me odia, lo ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones… supongo que entre Gale y yo, es más fácil creerle a él. ¡Se estaban tuteando, por el amor de dios!

Katniss por fin dejó de dar vueltas por el salón y se sentó a mi lado, rendida. Todo esto era demasiado. Estaba cabreado, pero más que cualquier otra cosa, sorprendido. Sabía que Clove estaba un poco loca, y que era bastante impulsiva, pero no podía imaginar que llegaría a tales extremos. Montar todo un paripé para que nos abriesen un expediente… era demasiado, incluso para ella. Recordaba cómo el año anterior había tirado una lata de pintura amarilla sobre la cabeza de una compañera de clase, porque no quiso prestarle unos apuntes. Los apuntes también acabaron amarillos. Siempre hacía cosas que parecían accidentes. Chicles en el pelo, coches rallados, taquillas destrozadas. Cosas difíciles de demostrar. Incluso lo que nos había hecho era jodidamente difícil de demostrar.

- Deberíamos hablar con el resto del grupo, hablar con ellos… quizás nos den algo de perspectiva para actuar…

- Sí, pero aún es muy temprano, no saldrán de clase hasta dentro de… - Katniss miró su reloj de pulsera – 3 horas, por lo menos.

- Vale. ¿Qué hacemos?

Katniss se ruborizó ligeramente y se quedó mirando al suelo. Oh, creo que ella ya tenía un plan en mente.

- ¿Quieres evadirte? – dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza su habitación.

- Estoy muy cabreado, Katniss.

- Y yo estoy muy cabreada. No te estoy proponiendo caricias y besitos. Estoy cabreada y quiero sexo.

Ni siquiera nos dio tiempo a ir a la habitación, nos quedamos en el sofá, intentando canalizar nuestra ira a través del acto más primitivo que conocíamos. Katniss se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí mientras me besaba y me mordía. Estaba llorando. No le dije nada, seguí besándola y saboreando sus lágrimas saladas. Mis manos agarraban su pelo con fuerza. Lejos de hacerle daño, creo que aquel gesto rudo la puso más cachonda aún, puesto que se puso a gruñir y tiró de mi pelo ella también. Estábamos liados, literalmente, en una pelea sobre el control. No, no podía quitar de mi mente el tema de Coin, Gale y Clove, pero al menos podía intentar liberar a mi cuerpo de la tensión acumulada en las últimas dos horas, así que me dejé llevar. Dejé que Katniss ganase la batalla, que tomase el control. Solté suavemente el pelo de Katniss y metí mis manos por debajo de su camiseta.

- ¿Porqué estamos todavía vestidos? – le pregunté mirándola a los ojos. Estaba cachonda, al igual que yo.

Ella ni siquiera me respondió, se quitó la camiseta que llevaba puesta y me quitó la mía. Había algo, en su actitud, en su cabreo, y en su decisión, que me estaba volviendo loco. Busqué a tientas con mis dedos el cierre de su sujetador y prácticamente se lo arranqué, dejando por fin liberadas sus preciosas y perfectas tetas. Me puse a morderle un pezón directamente mientras que jugaba con otro entre mis dedos. Joder, estar cabreado me hacía ser un sucio pervertido, al menos en actitud, pero me daba igual. Katniss estaba gimiendo y jadeando sobre mí, mientras seguía agarrada a mi pelo. ¡Maldita sea, qué cerdo me estaba poniendo! Con una mujer sentada sobre mí, desnuda de cintura para arriba, que me dejaba jugar con su cuerpo de esa manera… quería pasar a la acción, lo necesitaba. Me separé de ella un poco para mirarla a los ojos, intentando, sin palabras, transmitirle lo que sentía. Lo entendió a la primera, y se puso a desabrocharme el pantalón vaquero. Yo también, con dedos temblorosos, le desabroché su pantalón. Katniss se puso de pie en un salto y se quitó los pantalones muy rápido, para luego quitármelos a mí. No me dio tiempo ni a levantar el culo del sofá, cuando me di cuenta estaba de nuevo encima de mí, y sólo nos separaba la ropa interior.

- Peeta…

- Dime preciosa…

- Fóllame – me susurró al oído.

Tal y como estábamos, sentados en el sofá, la agarré del culo, me puse de pie, y recorrí el corto camino que había entre el salón y el dormitorio. La tiré en la cama, la verdad, sin mucho cuidado, pero me daba igual. Me bajé los bóxers y me tiré sobre ella. Le bajé las bragas.

- Preciosa… tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Cuando por fin terminó la guerra sexual, acabamos tumbados sobre la cama, mirando al techo, intentando respirar con normalidad. Había sido un polvo de puta madre. Nunca había follado así, con nadie, aunque tampoco me había acostado con demasiadas mujeres en mi vida. Katniss lograba trasladarme a un mundo que era desconocido para mí. ¿Sería ella siempre así con los demás? Pensar eso me puso un poco tenso, no quería saberlo. Aquello era cosa del pasado. Ahora está contigo, Mellark, deja de pensar en los demás. Aquel pensamiento me llevó directamente a acordarme de Gale. Suspiré de mala ostia.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Katniss? – le pregunté mirándola a los ojos. Rezumaban ira.

- Vengarnos, Peeta. Eso es lo que vamos a hacer. Hundir a esos dos en la mierda hasta que se ahoguen. Y si podemos grabarlo y subirlo a YouTube, mejor. Pero, si te referías a lo que vamos a hacer ahora mismo… bueno, yo estoy dispuesta a otro revolcón. ¿Y tú?

Me miró con esa sonrisa taaaan característica de los Everdeen, cautivadora, enigmática, adictiva. Le devolví la sonrisa y fuimos a por el segundo asalto.

* * *

**¡Preciosuras miasssssssssssss! ¿Como estáis? Yo ya sé que tan guapos y guapas como siempre ;). Como os prometí, hoy es miércoles, y tenemos nuevo capiiiii :) (casi se me va toda la pinza y no lo subo, estoy fatal de la cabeza, si un dia me pasa, por favor perdonadme xDDDD) El tema que nos ocupa traerá cola, como veis. Yo pa estas cosas soy muy sencilla, si tengo protagonista, tengo antagonista, en este caso ya vemos quien es... CLOVE. Para ser más exactos, la zorra de Clove. Seguramente meta algunos POVs de ella, pero siempre así, cortitos, para meternos en su mente por unos momentos y que veamos qué piensa el cerebro de mosquito que tiene. **

**Bueno bueno bueno... ¡39 reviews en 8 capitulos! ¿SERIOUSLY? De verdad os doy las gracias, gracias, GRACIAS. Sigo flipando (nunca me cansaré de decirlo) de las nuevas visitas, favs, follows, etc... yo soy una simple chiquilla con tiempo libre pa' escribir, y ni de coña esperaba algo tan grande - al menos para mí - como esto. **

**Gracias a vosotras, las que me aguantáis por twitter todo el día, estamos locas, muy locas, y me encanta, y me encantan nuestros alter egos. Sois lo mejor que me ha pasado últimamente, en serio. Me ayudáis a mantenerme lo más cuerda posible. Os quiero mucho (LLLLL)**

**Ahora... review time! (sigo dudosa. Lo hago aqui o por PM? para el próximo capitulo lo tendré decidido y os pondré aqui lo que haré a partir de entonces):**

**narbig100: **jajajajaja, me encantó tu review! espero que no te ofendieses... pero así es como el resto del mundo ve las carreras de letras, sobretodo las del tipo historia, sociologia, antropologia... yo soy de letras puras, y también he sido tachada de rarita. Pero todo en clave de humor, tu y yo sabemos que los raros son los de ciencias, o no? ¡tanto número pa qué! xD Espero que te guste el capi de hoy, te animo a que sigas leyendo, y a que te pases por mi otro fic :D

**torposoplo12: **AMOR MIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO :DDDDDD PAJARITO MIO, EFFIUS, LAU, TODAS LAS COSAS BONITAS JUNTAS! Kat está fatal de la cabeza. La pobre, que no ha tenio novio en su vida, y de pronto, ZASCA, el tio con el que vive pasa a ser su proyecto de novio.. yo también estaría paranoica, la verdad xD Clove es una zorra y lo seguirá siendo... asi es ella, que le vamos a hacer. pero le cerraremos esa bocaza de puta que tiene, ya verás, que no te quepa duda! ¬¬ No digo más que no quiero spoilear al personal... pero tengo pensadas unas cuantas cosas.. muajajajajaja :D TE AMO LAU, GRACIAS POR ESTAR AHI SIEMPRE :D (LLLLLLLLLL)

**MarEverdeen: **lo son, son unas cerdas de mierda. Esta trama se alargará unos cuantos capis pero espero que con el de hoy te queden las cosas más claras :) muaaa

**CarlaMellark: **KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII S *_* Hola guapa ;) *tono seductor de Marvel* jajajaja mejor me callo que si no Peeta me mata... veamos: entendí lo de loquear perfectamente. yo suelo inventarme verbos constantemente, no te preocupes por ello xD es algo necesario. si no existe un verbo que exprese lo que necesito decir, lo invento. La chavala la pobre estaba ahi toda chunga sin saber que hacer nique decir.. acostumbrada a follar y punto, de pronto se ve viviendo con el tio que le gusta! es un paso muy grande xD Sobre Peeta y Finnick.. si hija si, la cosas que se cuentan, hay que ver, asi son los tios jajajajajajaja. CLARO QUE LA ZORRA DE CLOVE TIENE ALGO QUE VER ¬¬ LA MUY ZORRA DE MIERDA, PIENSO LAPIDARLA! (es una metafora, que conste xD) Me encanta que te encante. Ya veremos lo del amor propio xD Besitos Katniss (L)

**Riley92: **ok, espero que te guste el otro también ;) mua!

* * *

_Hasta el sábado, preciosuras_

_Marvelous (aka Claudia)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Perdón, perdón, perdón! Lo siento mucho u_u espero que podáis perdonarme, sé que había prometido que lo subiría el sábado, pero me resultó IMPOSIBLE, estuve fuera todo el día, y para cuando volví a casa estaba tan agotada que pensé... ¡ya lo subiré mañana! Pero el domingo llegó y no tenía ganas de hacer nada :$ así que aquí estamos, en lunes. Lo siento again. _

_Es muy posible que a partir de ahora sólo suba un capi semanal, por varias razones: voy a empezar clases de inglés, me estoy preparando el First y tengo que estudiar bastante. También empiezo la autoescuela, y sigo en el gimnasio (soy Marvel, recordáis?), tengo ciertos problemillas de salud, a parte, soy ama de casa, algunas ya lo sabéis, y limpiar, cocinar, poner lavadoras, hacer camas, y un largo etcétera me quitan mucho tiempo. Intentaré mantener el ritmo de dos a la semana, pero si veo que no puedo, lo dejaré en uno, eso seguro. Por favor, que nadie se enfade, simplemente comprended que no me da pa tanto. _

_Ahora sí... nos leemos abajo ;)_

* * *

**PEETA POV**

Tras una breve ducha y una humeante taza de café volvimos al mundo real. Mandé un mensaje a nuestros amigos. Breve, conciso, claro. "SOS. Todos a comer a mi casa tras las clases."

- Sigo sin entender porqué tengo que poner SOS – me quejé.

- Oh Peeta, deja de quejarte, las chicas lo entenderán. Es como en Pretty Little Liars.

- ¿Me has hecho escribir "SOS" por algo que ves en una serie de televisión? – alcé la ceja mirando a Katniss.

- Sí, ¿qué pasa? – Katniss estaba ruborizándose un poco. - ¡Me gusta mucho la serie!

- Vale, vale… no me meto con tus gustos… pero me parece una estupidez…

- Bueno, sigue contándome sobre Clove. ¿Dices que la viste en la biblioteca?

- Sí, de eso estoy seguro. Al menos 2 veces mientras buscaba bibliografía para el trabajo. Pero no se me ocurrió que podía estar espiándome.

Había estado recordando cosas de estas últimas 3 semanas. La verdad es que ver a Clove en la biblioteca era un milagro, pero no era sospechoso, al menos para el resto del mundo. Ella iba a la universidad, como todos nosotros. Pero después de lo que habíamos descubierto, para nosotros era una prueba que demostraba algo.

- No lo entiendo. Si tenían planeado robar el trabajo de todos modos… ¿para qué espiarte?

- No lo sé – contesté sinceramente. Nada de esto tenía sentido. – Esperemos que llegue el resto, se lo contamos, a ver si ellos son capaces de verlo con otra perspectiva.

- Ok, mientras, ¿podemos ver Pretty Little Liars en netflix? – Katniss juntó las manos como si estuviese rezando, pidiéndome muchas veces por favor, yo puse los ojos en blanco, y como siempre, accedí. Lo que un hombre tiene que hacer por una mujer…

- ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Gale y Clove son como el Team A y quieren hundirnos! Tenemos que pensar en un nombre para ellos. En plan, Team zorrón o algo así.

- ¿En serio, Katniss? – mi ceja se levantó de nuevo junto a una media sonrisa.

- Oh vamos – Kat puso los ojos en blanco – Repasemos. Han puesto pruebas contra nosotros. Nos han robado cosas del ordenador. Recuerda que A borró todo lo que tenía Emily en su ordenador. Se coló en su casa. Te han espiado en la biblioteca. Además, seguro que Clove ve esta serie. Ya me la imagino con sudadera negra con capucha y guantes. ¿Crees que ella sabe que nosotros sabemos que es ella?

- ¿Qué? – La mente de Katniss iba demasiado deprisa para mí.

- Esa puede ser una gran ventaja… podemos aprovecharla. Sí. Definitivamente.

- O podrías explicarme de qué estás hablando, y así yo podría enterarme.

- Peeta Mellark, escúchame cuando hablo, no eres tonto, podrás seguirme. Tú has averiguado que Clove tiene que ver en todo esto. Yo sé gracias a Coin que Gale también está implicado. Eso quiere decir que Gale sabe que yo lo sé. Lo del robo, digo – yo asentía con la cabeza – peeeeero, ellos no saben que tú y yo sabemos que Clove está detrás de todo. ¿Entiendes? Clove no debe enterarse, de ningún modo, de que lo sabemos. Tenemos que hacernos los tontos. Eso hará que ella crea que es la mejor, lo cual nunca ha sido ni será verdad, y nos dará tiempo para trazar un plan. ¿Te das cuenta? Ver Pretty Little Liars sirve de algo.

- Wow Katniss, es la primera vez que te veo sonreír en toda la mañana. Sin duda ver la serie esta sirve de algo – dije sonriendo yo también.

.

- En resumen, eso es todo – dije a nuestros amigos, que estaban en el sofá, flipando en colores.

- Qué fuerte – dijo Glimmer – yo sabía que Clove era una zorra… pero lo de Gale… nunca lo hubiese adivinado…

- No te engañes Glimmer, seguro que Clove le está manipulando – saltó Annie – lleva bastante tiempo liándose con Kat… - la miré con desaprobación – perdón, llevaba mucho tiempo… como para que ahora de pronto haga algo así. Ella tiene que estar detrás de todo esto.

- ¿Era por eso que estabas llorando esta mañana, Katniss? – preguntó Finnick.

- Sí. Cuando salí del despacho de Coin estaba hecha una mierda. Y lo sigo estando. Si no encontramos pruebas nos abrirán un puto expediente. Esto es grave, chicos. No es una puta broma de instituto. Vosotros sabéis lo que hemos currado para este trabajo. Lo que más me jode es que se trata de una mierda de trabajo, ¡ni que fuese una puta tesis!

- Tranquila Kat, os vamos a ayudar en todo lo que haga falta… ¿verdad chicos? – Glimmer miró a su alrededor, esperando que todos dijeran que sí. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Gracias chicos, en serio. Katniss y yo no podríamos enfrentarnos a esto solos… no sé ni por dónde empezar.

- Bueno, yo sí – dijo Marvel – como sabéis, Gale está en mi clase. Y como también sabéis, tengo las cualidades de un agente de la CIA. – Todos lo miramos extrañado – por lo de esconder lo de Glimmer y yo… - un _"ahhhhhh"_ general invadió el salón – así que desde ahora yo voy a ser su espía oficial.

- ¿Creéis que debería encararme con Gale? – preguntó Katniss en un susurro. – Esta traición… aún no me lo creo, esta mañana estaba esperando una estupenda nota, y ahora esto… necesito una explicación.

- No sé si es buena idea, Kat. Como tú misma dices, esto ha pasado hace apenas unas horas. Quizás debiéramos esperar esta semana, a ver cómo están las cosas. Observar a esos dos. Intentar pillarles en algo. Pruebas tienen que haber por cojones.

- Ya lo sé Glim, pero entiende cómo me siento. Es tan jodidamente frustrante. Todos los profesores de la facultad se van a enterar. ¿Cómo crees que me mirarán a partir de ahora? Estoy segura de que todos empezarán a preguntarse cómo es que siempre sacaba tan buenas notas. PUES PORQUE SOY INTELIGENTE, CAPULLOS DE MIERDA.

- Ey, Kat, ya está, ya está – fui hasta donde estaba Kat para intentar calmarla - ¿porqué no les cuentas lo de A y todo eso?

- ¿A? ¿A, como en PLL? – preguntó Annie emocionada. Todos los tíos pusimos los ojos en blanco, pero a Kat se le iluminó la cara.

- ¡Sí! he estado pensando, y hemos estado viendo Pretty Little Liars.

- _¿Seriously guy?_ ¿Has estado viendo esa serie? – los chicos se partían el culo.

- Callaos los dos – dije yo también entre risas – que al final ha servido de algo y todo.

- Ya sabéis que hay un Team A. Finnick, no lo niegues, sé que ves la serie con Annie – dijo Kat con una sonrisa – pues estoy segura que esto es también un Team zorrón. No sé si son solo Gale y Clove, pero han estado actuando como un equipo. Me han robado cosas del ordenador, han espiado a Peeta en la biblioteca, y a vete a saber qué más cosas han hecho que aún no sabemos. Lo importante de todo esto es que, al contrario de en la serie, nosotras sabemos quién es nuestro A, y ellos no saben que lo sabemos. Ni lo van a saber.

Las chicas aplaudían encantadas, no entendía cómo lo habían pillado todo tan rápido, a mi me había costado un rato. Empezaron a hablar muy deprisa y muy emocionadas, mientras yo me frotaba los ojos y suspiraba.

- ¿Estás bien, Mellark? – me preguntó Finnick.

- ¿Cómo va a estar bien, Finn? Estará hecho una mierda.

- Más o menos, sí – contesté. – Ha sido todo tan… repentino, no sé cómo nos ha podido pasar algo así. Quiera o no quiera Katniss, luego llamaré a Cato para contárselo. Él sabe lo loca que está Clove. ¿Os acordáis de cuando se dedicaba a acosarme?

- Uh… sí. Que época tan chunga. Daba miedo. Aunque en realidad, lo sigue dando.

Nos reímos, un poco más relajados, ante el comentario de Marvel.

- En serio tíos, gracias. No quiero ponerme sentimental ni nada… pero sin vosotros ahora mismo no sabría qué hacer.

- Joder Peeta, eres nuestro amigo. Te aseguro que llegaremos hasta el final de esto. Como si tengo que estar siguiendo a Gale toda la puta semana, te lo juro colega. Alguna razón tiene que haber para que hagan algo así, no crees Finnick?

Finnick estaba muy pensativo, con una mano agarrando su barbilla y mirando al suelo.

- Sí, en eso estaba pensando. ¿Qué le has hecho a Clove, Peeta? ¿Hay algo que recuerdes que la haya impulsado a hacer algo así?

- ¿A parte de rechazarla? – me reí por lo bajo – pues… no que yo recuerde.

- Esta mañana dijo que llevaba bastante tiempo detrás de ti. ¿Cuánto?

- Buf, desde que Cato la rechazó definitivamente. 4 años. Pero ya sabéis, yo la he ignorado todo este tiempo.

- ¿Crees que puede estar celosa de Katniss? – preguntó Marvel.

- No lo creo, lo sé. Para ella todos los tíos pueden ser suyos si quiere. Ya os digo, está loca, obsesionada con su cuerpo y con los hombres. Es una auténtica devora hombres. Pobre de aquel que acabe en sus redes.

- Es decir, pobre media NYU – dijo Marvel levantando una ceja. Todos nos echamos a reír. – Oye, ahora que estamos todos aquí y las chicas están tan ocupadas en el salón… ¿porqué no llamamos a Cato por skype? Dices que la conoce. Y además es el único de nosotros que se la ha tirado.

- Seguramente pueda ser de ayuda, Peeta. Deberíamos probar. Y de paso le damos un poco por culo, que bastante nos dio él el fin de semana.

Me quedé pensando un momento. Tenía que hablar con Cato, pero no sabía si ahora era el mejor momento. Me asomé hasta el salón, donde las chicas estaban hablando animadamente. A Katniss no le iba a hacer gracia, pero, ¡qué demonios! Esa zorra nos intentaba joder la vida.

- Vale, a mi cuarto, ahora.

- ¡Sí! – Marvel y Finnick chocaron los cinco, emocionados.

- ¡Chicos! Sed un poco más discretos, joder. Se supone que ellas no tienen que enterarse.

- Oh, sí, perdona tío. Vamos.

Entramos en mi dormitorio en silencio, intentando no llamar la atención. Me senté en la mesa donde estaba mi ordenador y entré en skype.

- Míralo, el cabrón, ahí está. – Marvel señaló la pantalla. Cato estaba conectado ahora mismo.

- Vale… allá vamos.

Con el ratón marqué la opción de "llamada con vídeo" y empezaron a sonar los tonos de espera. Nos miramos, un poco nerviosos, hasta que de pronto vimos nuestras caras en el margen inferior derecho y la rubia cabellera de Cato ocupar el resto de la pantalla. Sonreímos los cuatro al vernos a pesar de estar tan lejos.

- ¿Qué pasa colegas? ¿Ya me echáis de menos? – dijo Cato con una sonrisa.

- La verdad es que un poco, pero no te llamamos por eso. Tenemos un problema bastante gordo, la verdad – dije, yendo al grano – que está relacionado con Clove.

La cara de Cato cambió al instante, la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios y su ceño se frunció. Apoyó su frente en una mano y suspiró.

- ¿Katniss está bien?

- Eh… no, ¿cómo lo sabes? – los tres nos miramos con curiosidad y preocupación.

- Porque Clove está como una puta cabra, por eso. ¡Joder Peeta! – Cato se puso a gritar al otro lado de la pantalla, estaba furioso – lo sabes muy bien, esa pava estuvo detrás nuestro durante todo primero. No está bien de la cabeza. Hasta ha mandado al hospital a otras chavalas.

- No sabía que estaba tan mal… pero en ese sentido Katniss está bien, no te preocupes. De hecho, está en el salón, con las chicas.

Cato suspiró, pero su cara no cambió. No estaba más tranquilo.

- Entonces cuéntame porqué mi hermana pequeña no está bien. – Cato miró directamente a la pantalla.

- ¿Sabes quién es Gale Hawthorne? – pregunté, sin mirarle directamente.

- Me suena de algo. Se acuesta con mi hermana, ¿no? – miré a la pantalla levantando una ceja.

- Ya no – contesté secamente.

- Ah, joder, es verdad, ahora lo hace contigo – no pudo evitar sonreír - ¿qué pinta el Gale ese en todo esto? ¿Le ha hecho él daño a Kat?

- Deja que te lo cuente desde el principio, Cato. Tu hermana llevaba un año más o menos viéndose ocasionalmente con Gale. Te digo esto para que entres en contexto. En todo ese tiempo nunca supe de que Gale y Clove se conocieran, pero ahora sabemos que sí que lo hacían. Supongo que se acostarán, conociéndolos a ambos. Hace un mes o así, Katniss me pidió ayuda para un trabajo muy importante…

- Sí, me lo contó. El trabajo de Coin.

- Exacto, ese trabajo. El tema es que acepté ayudar a Katniss. El jueves pasado entregó el trabajo, y esta mañana se ha enterado de la nota.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es? ¿Qué coño tiene que ver Clove con todo esto?

Los tres nos miramos dudosos. Se me encogió el corazón al recordar todo lo que había pasado en apenas unas horas. Suspiré, iba a empezar a hablar, cuando Finnick lo hizo.

- Cato, tu hermana… digamos que tiene un 0 – empezó a explicar – porque realmente no sé si Coin la habrá puntuado siquiera. Es un poco largo de explicar, pero Clove ha conseguido convencer a Gale de que, metiéndose en la cama de Katniss, robase el trabajo de historia, lo cambiase un poco, lo entregase a Coin antes que ella, y así pareciese que cuando Katniss entregaba el trabajo, pareciese una copiona. Ahora quiere abrirle un expediente tanto a Katniss como a Peeta.

- Joder con la puta de Clove… esta vez se ha lucido – Cato tenía ambas manos en la cabeza y cara de estar flipando.

- ¿Crees que fue idea de ella, entonces? – preguntó Marvel.

- No conozco a nadie tan retorcido como ella, si estás preguntando eso. Estoy bastante seguro de que todo fue idea de esa diabólica perra. Supongo que no tendréis pruebas de todo esto, claro.

- No, no las tenemos. La única ventaja que tenemos es que ella no sabe lo que sabemos.

- Y queréis pillarla con las manos en la masa – dijo Cato con una sonrisa.

- Esa era la idea – contesté – pero tú eres el que más la conoce. Por eso estamos aquí.

- Vale, dadme unos momentos para asimilar todo esto. Tengo un jet lag de la ostia, ¿sabéis? Por cierto, muchas gracias por preguntar qué tal ha ido mi largo y aburrido vuelo. Estoy destrozado, llego a casa, no puedo dormir porque ya no sé en qué hora vivo, y me llaman unos colegas para decirme que una zorra está intentando hundir a mi hermana y a mi mejor amigo. Y lo mejor de todo, ¡esperan que yo les solucione el problema!

- ¡Eso no es así! Solo queremos un poco de ayuda. Tú la conoces mejor que nosotros. ¿De qué pie cojea?

- Está bien – Cato suspiró hondamente – vais a necesitar tiempo y paciencia. Esa zorra es muy lista, pero no tanto como cree. Todos cometemos fallos. ¿El suyo? Creerse que está por encima de todos y que es más lista que el resto. Su soberbia es su mayor debilidad. Sabéis qué… se me está ocurriendo un plan. Sí, joder, sabía que ver Bones me serviría de algo, ¡lo sabía!

- Joder cómo estamos hoy con las putas series – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. – Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan?

40 minutos después teníamos entre manos un muy arriesgado pero bastante perfecto plan que podía funcionar con suerte y astucia.

**KATNISS POV**

- ¿Qué hacen estos tres? – preguntó Glimmer.

- Yo que sé… déjalos estar. Peeta debe estar hecho polvo por mi culpa…

- Katniss, déjalo ya, no es tu culpa. ¿Quién iba a saber que Gale era un imbécil y que Clove era una loca conspiradora?

Las tres nos miramos, teníamos en mente el mismo nombre. Sin duda sabíamos quién se habría dado cuenta. Sonreímos y lo dijimos a la vez.

- ¡Cato!

Nos partimos de risa. Sí, mi hermano era un plasta muchas veces, pero tenía sin duda un sexto sentido para las personas. No necesitaba más que un vistazo y unas cuantas palabras para saber si eran de fiar o no.

- Nunca creí que diría esto, pero ojalá estuviese Cato aquí ahora.

- ¡Vamos a llamarle!

- ¡Siiiiii! Es una gran idea, Glimmer, pásale a Kat el teléfono, ¡venga! No perdamos el tiempo.

- ¿Qué hora es en Oxford? – pregunté, intentando calmar a Annie.

- Tía, ¿y yo qué sé? Es tu hermano. Le puedes llamar cuando quieras. ¡Y esto es una emergencia!

- Vale, vale… vamos a llamarle. Pero hablo yo.

Marqué el número de Cato, rezando para que no estuviese dormido, y esperé mientras los tonos sonaban. Tres, cuatro, cinco tonos… ya iba a colgar, pero entonces contestó.

- ¿Qué queréis ahora? – Cato sonaba cabreado.

- ¿Cato? Soy Katniss…

- Oh, joder Kat, pensé que eras Peeta, lo siento.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Has hablado con él? – me empecé a mosquear.

- Ehh… sí, me llamó antes… estaba preocupado por ti. Me ha contado lo que ha pasado. Lo del trabajo y eso.

Suspiré. Peeta había llamado a Cato porque estaba preocupado. Por una parte me cabreaba que hiciese cosas sin contármelas, por otro, me gustaba que se preocupase por mí. Ese chico era un trozo de pan. Annie y Glimmer me devolvieron a la realidad haciendo gestos idiotas delante de mí.

- Bueno, entonces sabes lo que hay. ¿Qué hacemos, Cato? Te necesito, necesito a mi hermano mayor… no podré salir sola de esto. Y ni de coña se lo cuento a los papás.

- No, no se lo cuentes a ellos, son capaces de aparecer en Nueva York y liarla parda. Déjame a mí que maneje esto.

- ¿Cómo fue tu vuelo, por cierto?

- ¡Por fin! Alguien que me pregunta por mí. Muy aburrido, pero gracias. ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana? – me sonrojé al instante, y eso que sólo estábamos hablando por teléfono. Se estaba refiriendo a Peeta.

- Muy bien, gracias.

- Trátalo bien, ¿eh? No quiero que luego me llame llorando porque te has ido con otro.

- Joder Cato, ¿tan mal concepto tienes de mí?

- No hermanita. Pero cuídale, por favor.

- Vale, pero ahora dime, ¿qué hacemos con este problema?

- Oh querida, de eso se encarga Cato – podía oír, aún estando al otro lado del atlántico, la malévola sonrisa de mi hermano, y como en su voz se escondía un plan.

* * *

**CHANCHANCHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN CATO IS BACK FOR GOOD! Adoro mi mente loca y retorcida y la manera que tiene de ver las cosas :D Espero que os haya gustado, para mí está flojo (al igual que el de BESDC) pero de verdad que este finde he terminado exhausta, mental y físicamente. Y no daba para más. **

**Esta será la última vez que conteste a los reviews por aquí, a partir de ahora lo haré por PM porque me resulta más cómodo. A no ser que seáis invitados o como se llame a la gente que no está registrada pero comenta (lo cual agradezco con toda mi alma), que os contestaré aqui ^^ GRACIAS una vez más a todos los que me leéis, porfa, criticad, para bien o para mal, decidme lo que odiáis y lo que amáis, ALGO, me pasa muchas veces (supongo que las que escribís me entenderéis) que me quedo bloqueada, no sé como seguir, y un simple review me abre los ojos, mi cerebro hace ¡PUF! y de pronto vuelven las ideas. Un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal ;) Ahora sí, los reviews!**

**CarlaMellark: **KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATNIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SS! Jajajaja me encanta cuando os ponéis así, eso es lo que quería decir, ideas, matar es una de ellas xDDDD Por supuesto que soy fiel, SIEMPRE (L) Gracias a tí también por leer mis historias :) La edad... es sólo un número. Sí, tengo 24 años, he vivido más cosas que tú porque soy mayor que tú, pero no soy ni mejor ni peor que nadie. Seguramente sepa un par de cosas más que tú sobre la vida, pero tú las sabrás cuando te llegue el momento ;) Un besito y un abrazo (muy fraternal, no quiero que se enfaden ni Peeta ni Clove xD) muaaaaaaaaaaaaaa :)))))

**torposoplo12: **LO SE, ES UN CABRÓN DE MIERDA ¬¬ lo odio a muerte, buf! y Coin otra que tal. Tú enfadate, no te preocupes jajajajajaja que yo lo arreglaré todo :DDD tengo un plan muy guai :DDDDD ya verás ;) Siento haber publicado con retraso :$ me perdonas Effie? I hope so... te quiero mucho pequeña (LLLL)

**Riley92: **Sí, está loca xD Pero yo creo que acabará bien la cosa :)

**MarEverdeen:** Cuando odio por aquí por dios, me gusta, me gusta! xD Son lo peor, sin duda!

**DandelioN2:** awww gracias por leerme aunque tengas que robar internet! jajajajaja me encanta :D siento MUCHO no haber sido puntual esta vez u_u seguiré publicando, lo juro!

**narbig100:** bueno, supongo que cuando dices extraordinarias no te refieres a la mía xD esto es solo una pequeña historia que intento que guste al resto :) me alegra que me leas y que te guste esta historia y la otra ^^ un besito!

**meripermeable:** CONSEGUÍ QUE MERI DIJESE UNA PALABROTA *_* LO NUNCA VISTO! XD Sin duda este capi ha dejado a todos con mal sabor de boca... espero que este no te haga enfadar tanto, me gustan tus tochoposts! (L)

**Lucrecia Artica:** Gracias

* * *

_Nos vemos el miércoles_

_Marvelous_


	11. Chapter 11

_Queridas y queridos lectores. ¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! Sí, lo sé, prometí estar aquí el... martes, o miércoles, no sé, y es ¡SABADO! Por el amor de Dior. Me da la sensación de que me repito mucho, pero bueno, no todos leéis los dos fics que tengo así que lo pondré aquí también. Voy a publicar solamente un día a la semana, porque simplemente no puedo con mi vida. Este no es mi trabajo, y si lo hago, quiero hacerlo a gusto, y no con prisas solo por publicar. Me entendéis, ¿verdad? Y quien no me entienda... pues que me pregunte. No tengo un día fijo, pero será siempre en fin de semana, lo más seguro que viernes o sábado. Os aviso de que estoy trabajando en otro fic que dentro de un par de semanas (si todo va bien) puede que salga a la luz ;) Así que ahora mismo estoy con TRES fics a la vez. Ni de coña puedo actualizar dos veces por semana con cada uno. _

_Os dejo con el primer POV de Cato... espero que os guste. Nos leemos abajo ;)_

* * *

**CATO POV**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella conversación telefónica con mi hermana. En dos semanas, y gracias a Matt, mi compañero de piso, había logrado empaquetar todas mis cosas y dejar cerrados todos los asuntos que tenía a medias en Oxford. No había sido difícil. Las pocas asignaturas que me quedaban las cursaría en Nueva York, buscaría otro trabajo, y me mudaría a mi antiguo piso, ya que Katniss y Peeta ocupaban una sola habitación. La verdad es que la combinación de mis planes reales con los de mi hermana y Peeta había sido perfecta. Ellos no lo sabían, pero yo llevaba tiempo pensando en volver a NY. Y me habían dado el empujón que me faltaba para decidir marchar al otro lado del charco. Recordaba perfectamente la conversación que Kat y yo habíamos tenido.

- Vale, pero ahora dime, ¿qué hacemos con este problema?

- Oh querida, de eso se encarga Cato – sonreí al otro lado del teléfono. Estaba deseando contarle las noticias. – Respóndeme a esto: ¿qué te parece la idea de que tu hermano mayor vuelva a vivir en Nueva York?

- En… en serio? ¿Vuelves? – podía imaginar la cara de sorpresa de mi hermana solo con escuchar su voz. - ¡Cuándo! ¡Cómo! ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada?

- Te lo estoy contando ahora. Llevo pensándolo un tiempo. Y me acabas de dar la excusa perfecta para hacerlo.

- ¡PEETA! ¡VEN AQUÍ ENSEGUIDA! – Katniss gritaba al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Con quién hablas?

- Es Cato.

- Oh, joder… Te ha contado…

- Sí, me ha contado, ya hablaremos de eso luego. Pero no es por eso por lo que te he llamado.

Yo me sentía como un imbécil, al otro lado del teléfono, oyéndoles discutir sin poder decir o hacer nada.

- Entonces, ¿qué pasa?

- Cato tiene un plan.

- Ya, me lo ha contado.

- Bueno, pues creo que no te ha contado la parte más importante de ese plan. Toma, habla con él.

- ¿Cato? – Peeta al teléfono, al fin, estaba desesperándome.

- Peeta, colega, lo siento, pero la primera en saberlo tenía que ser mi hermana, o me iba a matar del todo. Vuelvo a Nueva York.

Después de aquella revelación todo habían sido preguntas y más preguntas por parte de todos. Pusieron el manos libres y estuvimos hablando durante más de una hora, puliendo los detalles de mi plan – que conmigo en Nueva York tenía mucho más sentido – y analizando lo que cada uno tenía que hacer durante las dos semanas en las que yo me iba a quedar en Oxford para terminar la mudanza.

En primer lugar, nadie tenía que enterarse de mi vuelta. Era algo crucial para que funcionase el plan. Eso era fácil, pero a partir de ahí empezaban las complicaciones. Katniss. Ella quería, desde ese preciso momento, empezar a luchar por su inocencia. No quería seguir mi consejo. Yo le había dicho que, simplemente, ni negase ni afirmase nada. Solo había una excepción, y esa era Clove. Si, por algún casual, ella le preguntase, tenía que decirle que alguien le había hecho una putada, y que en ningún momento se había copiado de Gale. Y, por encima de todo, teníamos que hacerle pensar a Clove que no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo. Que ella era totalmente inocente. Aunque era la verdadera culpable.

La hora se acercaba, tenía que despedirme de Matt, coger mis maletas e ir al aeropuerto. Mis cajas ya se habían enviado directamente al apartamento de Nueva York.

- Matt, colega, te voy a echar de menos. Prométeme que vendrás a Nueva York a visitarme.

- Claro que sí, colega, además dicen que está plagado de tías buenas, me tienes que presentar a unas cuantas.

Nos reímos y nos abrazamos "a lo macho", dándonos palmadas en la espalda. Matt era como una versión británica de mí mismo, lo cual quiere decir que era guapo, simpático, atractivo, un poco chulo, buena gente, y un montón más de adjetivos positivos. De verdad le echaría de menos, pero teniendo en cuenta el frenético ritmo de NY, a los dos días ya ni me acordaría de él. Viviendo en Manhattan es lo que pasa.

Matt y yo nos dimos un último abrazo. Aún no lo sabía, pero nos volveríamos a ver más pronto que tarde. En seguida nos despedimos pues estaba de los primeros en la cola para embarcar. Odiaba quedarme de los últimos y esperar como un idiota en medio del pasillo del avión mientras todo el mundo guardaba sus cosas en los compartimentos superiores. Sin fijarme en nadie más, me senté, me abroché el cinturón, me puse mis tapones y mi antifaz, y me quedé dormido. 8 horas después, había llegado a Nueva York.

Mi cuerpo tenía un jet lag de la ostia, pero no importaba. Estaba en la ciudad más maravillosa del mundo, iba a ver a mi hermana pequeña y a mi mejor amigo, que ahora estaban juntos, y además estaba planeando una venganza contra la puta más puta de toda Nueva York. A pesar de haber volado durante 8 horas, con el cambio de hora no eran más que las 2 de la tarde. Tenía todo el día por delante. Me subí en un taxi y fui directo a la facultad de Katniss, tenía muchas ganas de verla.

Cuánto echaba de menos el ruido de aquella ciudad. El bullicio, la gente, incluso el pagar con dólares me daba buenos recuerdos, odiaba las libras. Nada más bajar del taxi fui al café más cercano a por un café para llevar. ¡Dios, esto sí que era café! era obvio que era un americano en toda regla.

Paseé hasta la facultad de Katniss – la de historia – y esperé en la puerta. Debía estar al punto de salir. Supongo que los planetas se alinearon, porque en una ciudad tan grande como lo es Nueva York las coincidencias no existen. La primera persona que salió por la puerta resultó ser Clove. Salía con paso despreocupado, con esa actitud de chula que la caracterizaba. Estaba igual que cuando me fui, tenía el mismo aspecto. Piel blanquecina, pelo oscuro y lacio, bajita, cara de zorra. Ropa pija, falda demasiado corta, top demasiado ajustado. Tacones demasiado altos. Risa demasiado estridente. Decidí jugármela a una carta.

- Vaya, vaya… a quién tenemos aquí. ¿Qué tal, Clove? – me acerqué a ella sonriendo.

Su cara fue de asombro total. Estaba claro que yo era la última persona a la que esperaba ver.

- ¿Cato? ¿Cato Everdeen?

- El mismo. – Mi sonrisa de la casa, tan encantadora como siempre, salió a flote, dejándola anonadada. Sabía el efecto que tenía en las mujeres.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a salvar a tu hermanita? – levantó una ceja y yo entrecerré los ojos.

- He venido para quedarme. – Otra vez esa cara de sorpresa que me causaba gran satisfacción. - ¿Te sorprende? Por cierto, no, no he venido a salvar a Katniss. Estoy seguro de que se salvará solita. El pringao que le haya hecho esto lo pagará, te lo digo yo.

- Te veo muy seguro de ti mismo.

- Eso es porque lo estoy. Oh, mira, ahí está Kat. Supongo que ya nos veremos, Clove.

Dicho esto le guiñé un ojo y me giré sobre mis talones, ignorándola por completo. Primera fase del plan completada. Cato 1, Clove 0. Cómo me gusta ser malo.

- ¡Katniss Everdeen!

Mi hermana empezó a girar sobre sí misma, mirando a todos lados sin verme. A los 10 segundos ya tenía el ceño fruncido y cara de estar mosqueada. Me gustaba hacerle rabiar. Vi como ponía los brazos en jarras mientras movía un pie nerviosamente, esperando a que saliese de la multitud. No me hice de rogar.

- Hermanita… - sonreí, pidiendo paz.

- ¡Cato! Qué capullo eres a veces. – Katniss se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó. Le devolví el abrazo sonriente.

- Qué delgada estás, Kat. ¿Tanto ejercicio haces con Mellark? – enarqué una ceja y el rubor invadió las mejillas de mi hermana.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo… pero digamos que es más por estrés… ya sabes a qué me refiero. Estas últimas dos semanas no han sido las mejores, que digamos.

Los ojos de Katniss empezaron a brillar peligrosamente. No, no podía llorar estando Clove tan cerca. Pasé un brazo por sus hombros, le di un beso en el pelo, e intenté animarla un poco.

- Ya sabes que cogeremos a quien te haya hecho esto, ¿verdad? No quedará libre, te lo prometo.

Katniss asentía con la cabeza. Yo sabía que Clove estaba a escasos metros de nosotros, con la antena puesta, captando toda la conversación. Había que seguir con el plan. Lancé a Kat una mirada de "sígueme el rollo".

- Ya lo sé, Cato, sabes de sobra que soy inocente, pero se lo están empezando a creer los demás. Pero te tengo que contar novedades, tenemos ciertas pruebas.

Clic. Ahí estaba, la duda en la cara de Clove. Lo que buscábamos.

- ¿En serio? – Seguí mi juego – pues vámonos a casa y cuéntamelo todo.

- Sí, vamos. Peeta nos está esperando ya en casa.

Nos alejamos lentamente hasta la entrada de metro más cercana. El juego había empezado.

**KATNISS POV**

¡Por fin Cato estaba en Nueva York! Habían sido dos semanas horribles. Por supuesto, todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado. Por muy falso que fuese, ¿cómo iba a estar Coin equivocada? Katniss Everdeen se había convertido en una copiona. Todos los profesores empezaron a pedirme referencias para los trabajos que había entregado con anterioridad. Era agotador y muy deprimente.

- Bueno, hermanito, vaya suerte lo de ver a Clove en la entrada, ¿eh? – sonreí con satisfacción.

- Tenías que haberle visto la cara cuando me vio. No se lo creía. – Mi hermano sonreía conmigo. – La muy pava preguntándome si había venido para salvarte. Le dije que te salvarías solita, que estaba aquí para quedarme.

- Me apuesto lo que quieras a que no tarda nada en pedirte una cita. Conociéndola…

- ¿Pero no está con el Gale ese?

- Ugh, ni lo menciones. Esos sólo follan. Clove sale con más gente.

- Puede ser interesante salir con ella, como parte de la investigación. Pero no pienso acostarme con ella, te lo digo en serio.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero no dejes que entre en nuestro piso. Es capaz de poner cámaras ocultas.

- Cámaras ocultas… ¡Dios Katniss! Me acabas de dar la idea del siglo. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! – Mi hermano empezó a darme besos por la mejilla y a abrazarme. Todos los del metro se nos quedaron mirando con cara de ¿wtf?, pero a mí me daba igual, yo solo me reía. - ¡Ya tengo ganas de que me pida una cita!

- Estás majara, Cato.

- En llegar a casa te lo explico todo, tranquila. Aquí hay demasiados ojos y oídos – susurró.

15 minutos después llegamos a casa, y un olor delicioso inundó nuestras fosas nasales. Peeta estaba cocinando. Mi tripa empezó a rugir.

- ¡Ya estamos en casa! – grité desde la entrada, dejando las cosas de clase en la mesita de la entrada.

- ¡PEETA MELLARK! – mi hermano, cómo no, gritó a todo pulmón mientras avanzaba a grandes zancadas hasta la cocina.

- ¡CATO EVERDEEN!

Puse los ojos en blanco. ¡Eran como niños! Y yo iba a vivir con ellos. Genial, Katniss, genial. Acostúmbrate a esto, más te vale. Me fui a mi cuarto a ponerme ropa más cómoda mientras los chicos se ponían al día. Cuando salí, la mesa estaba puesta, y tres platos de pasta con salsa boloñesa nos esperaban.

- Estoy muerta de hambre – dije nada más sentarme en la mesa.

- Puezfs vendga, ¡a comedgf! – Cato ya tenía la boca llena de comida. Peeta y yo nos miramos y nos echamos a reír. Como niños.

- ¿Qué tal la mañana, Kat? – Peeta me miraba cauteloso. Lo habíamos hablado, queríamos comportarnos de manera "formal" delante de Cato. Nada de saltar sobre él nada más llegar a casa. Yo ahogué una risita.

- Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Caras largas por parte de profesores y compañeros… susurros a mis espaldas… algún que otro "copiona"… por lo demás, genial. Oh, y hemos visto a Clove – digo emocionada – así que el plan ha empezado oficialmente.

- ¿En serio? – Peeta abre mucho los ojos y me hace un gesto para que siga.

- Sí, primero Cato se encontró con ella y estuvieron hablando, pero nada, cero coma. Luego tuvimos una emotiva escena entre hermanos…

- ¡Oye! ¡La emfción eddfra verffdadera!

- Lo que tú digas, Cato, y no hables mientras comes… total, que estuvimos ahí hablando unos minutos mientras ella nos observaba, y dijimos un par de cosas que seguro que se ha apuntado. Ya sabes, "pillaremos a quien haya hecho esto", para que no crea que ha sido ella, y mi gran frase, "tenemos ciertas pruebas". Pude ver cómo Clove daba un respingo cuando dije eso. No imaginas el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no reírme.

- Genial, genial.

- Oh, y Cato ha tenido una especie de revelación divina de camino a casa, pero ¡EH! – Señalé a mi hermano peligrosamente – espera a que acabemos de comer, ya has escupido bastante salsa de tomate.

Cato sonrió con la boca abierta, como lo haría un niño de 5 años, mostrando los espaguetis masticados fusionados con la salsa boloñesa. Muy bonito. Empezaba a arrepentirme de la idea de vivir con mi hermano de nuevo, pero me limité a suspirar y a poner los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, comamos en paz y luego seguimos hablando del tema.

Con esto Peeta hizo que Cato cerrase la boca y seguimos comiendo en silencio. No era un silencio incómodo, la verdad. Yo prácticamente devoré la comida, no había comido nada desde las 7am. Cuando terminamos recogimos la mesa y fuimos al sofá. Peeta y yo nos sentamos juntos. Era la primera vez, desde esa mañana, que nos tocábamos, y la verdad es que echaba de menos la sensación de estar entre sus fuertes brazos. Estas dos semanas habían sido geniales y nos habían hecho unirnos cada vez más.

- Empieza a hablar, Everdeen – dijo Peeta.

- Ey, Mellark, llevo en Nueva York 3 horas, ¿y ya estamos con exigencias?

- Vamos Cato, cuéntanos de una vez de qué iba el numerito ese que has montado en el metro… - dije haciendo un puchero. Ni mi hermano se resistía a esa cara.

- Está bien… la idea me la has dado tú, Katniss. Cuando dijiste que Clove me pediría una cita.

- ¿Eso dijiste? – la cara de Peeta era de sorpresa.

- Vamos Peeta, sabes cómo es. Ahora que mi hermano ha vuelto, ¡seguro que intenta algo con él! Es una zorra. Está en su naturaleza.

A Peeta no le convencía nada la idea, pero por su cara, sabía que yo tenía razón. Pasé mis dedos por su rubia cabellera, en un gesto cariñoso, intentando que sonriese, y funcionó.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el super plan, Cato?

- He pensado lo siguiente. Cuando me pida una cita, que se que lo hará… - mi hermano puso cara de gallito flipado y yo le di un golpe en el hombro para que bajase a la tierra - ¡Auch! No tenemos la culpa de ser tan guapos, Kat, me pedirá una cita sí o sí. Le diré que sí, por supuesto, y me la llevaré a algún sitio bonito. Dudo mucho que cante… pero no hará falta. No os imagináis lo mucho que me alegro ahora mismo de ser ingeniero informático, chicos. ¿Veis esto?

Cato sacó de su bolsillo un botón normal y corriente. Yo alcé las cejas, adivinando por dónde iba mi hermano.

- Venga ya, James Bond. Ni tú eres tan bueno.

- Lo siento, hermanita, pero te equivocas. Esto, es un micro.

- Y qué pretendes, ¿cosérselo al vestido? – dijo Peeta, riéndose.

- No, pienso pegarlo a la funda del iPhone que le voy a regalar.

Los tres nos quedamos en silencio. Cato sonreía, triunfante, yo miraba a Peeta y éste negaba con la cabeza. ¿Espiar a Clove desde su propio teléfono?

- A ver, Cato, ¿cuánto alcance tiene esto? ¿Cómo sabes que pondrá la funda? ¿Y cuando guarde el móvil? Son demasiadas variables…

- _Relax_, Peeta, _take it easy_. En primer lugar, sé que se pondrá la funda, porque yo le pediré que lo haga delante de mí cuando quedemos. Queda muy feo decir que no a algo tan tonto como eso. No es como si te regalo algo de ropa. Es una puta funda de móvil. En segundo lugar. Con echarle un vistazo a Clove se sabe de sobra que es una adicta al móvil. Lo tiene siempre en las manos. Cualquier conversación que tenga cerca de ese botón la podremos captar. Es vía satélite, así que por el alcance no hay problema. En mi portátil tengo los programas necesarios para rastrear ese micro.

- Vale, Cato, pero… no entiendo, ¿qué esperas sacarle con eso? No creo que sea tan tonta como para hablar de ello por teléfono.

- Podemos sacarle muchas cosas, sólo con saber qué sospecha podemos adelantarnos a ella y hacer nuestro próximo movimiento. ¿Recordáis el plan inicial? – Peeta y yo asentimos con la cabeza. – Bien, seguimos ajustándonos a él, pero para que funcione, tenemos que meternos en la mente de Clove. No largará así como así, ni aún con nuestro plan en funcionamiento.

- Está bien, Cato, lo que tú digas. Ahora mismo estoy un poco saturado.

Peeta se separó de mí y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, mientras que sus manos tapaban su cara. Para él estas dos semanas también habían sido difíciles. Era cierto que tenía menos problemas que yo. Nadie podía acusarle de plagiar sus obras, eran únicas. Pero aún así, que fuese cómplice de un plagio, le estaba pasando factura, sobre todo entre sus compañeros.

- Chicos, me voy a mi nuevo cuarto, a ordenar las cosas y descansar un poco, estoy reventado.

- Vale, Cato, hasta luego.

Cato entró en la que siempre había sido la habitación de Peeta, que ahora era la suya. Cuando yo me mudé a Nueva York, me quedé con la habitación de mi hermano, pero habíamos pensado que era más fácil que Peeta se viniese a mi cuarto – donde dormíamos siempre – que no que yo me fuese al suyo. Así que Cato tenía muchas cajas que deshacer y bastante que descansar.

Miré a Peeta. Tenía ojeras y cara de cansado, y una sonrisa triste en los labios.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté insegura. Peeta se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

- Todo esto… este tema… me agobia, ¿sabes? No sé qué pasará al final, no sé si podremos limpiar nuestro nombre, no sé si alguien, aparte de nuestros amigos, nos creerá alguna vez.

- Lo sé, y es una mierda. Pero por favor, no estés mal. No te rayes más de lo necesario. Cato está aquí. Lo creas o no, nos va a venir muy bien su ayuda.

- Ya, yo también agradezco que esté aquí, tanto por la compañía como por la ayuda. Además, ya no puede ponerse pesado con "La chica misteriosa".

Los dos nos echamos a reír, recordando aquel fin de semana en el que Cato vino de sorpresa. Habían pasado solo tres semanas, pero parecía una eternidad.

- ¿Sabes que no me has dado ni un beso desde esta mañana? – le dije a Peeta haciendo un puchero. - ¡Es inaceptable! Exijo un beso ahora mismo.

Conseguí arrancar de los labios de Peeta una sonrisa bien grande y se arrimó hasta mi lado del sofá para darme un beso en los labios. Cada vez que nuestros labios se rozaban, un calor inundaba la parte baja de mi vientre. Era delicioso, sentir sus labios sobre los míos, notar su lengua pelear con la mía, y sus dedos jugando por mi cuerpo, era increíblemente placentero. Peeta quiso separarse de mí para terminar el beso, pero yo no le dejé, atrapé el pelo de su nuca con mis dedos e hice de un beso suave y romántico uno apasionado y feroz. Oí como gruñía contra mis labios, cómo sus manos se posaban en mi culo y pude notar con gran satisfacción cómo su pene estaba ahora duro y preparado.

- Katniss, ahora tenemos vecinos… - susurró.

- Siempre los hemos tenido. – Volví a besarle, esta vez en el cuello, lo cual hizo que Peeta gimiese de placer.

- Pero… vecinos… de habitación…

- Si te sirve de consuelo – le dije con cara divertida – me puedo esforzar en ser más silenciosa. Pero lo que no pienso hacer es dejar de acostarme contigo porque mi hermano esté en la habitación de enfrente.

Peeta se quedó en silencio, sopesando mis palabras. Hasta nuevo aviso (y eso era, al menos, unos cuantos meses) Cato iba a compartir piso con nosotros. Mejor empezar a hacerse a la idea de que nos oiría alguna vez, o nos pillaría, o simplemente sabría porqué mi puerta estaba cerrada con pestillo.

- Tienes razón.

Se puso de pié y me tendió la mano, y con un movimiento de cabeza, señaló mi habitación. Sonreí, y fuimos corriendo como chiquillos. Entramos, y por primera vez desde que Cato se fuera, pusimos el pestillo.

- ¿Por dónde íbamos? – me preguntó Peeta con tono sensual.

Me acerqué a él y le quité la camiseta lentamente. Me mordí el labio inferior, ver aquel torso desnudo me hacía tener pensamientos obscenos.

- Ven aquí – le dije, mientras me acercaba a la cama. No dudó, tampoco dijo nada.

Peeta empezó a besar mi cuello como yo había hecho con el suyo. Me olvidé totalmente de Cato, del resto de mis vecinos, de un teléfono – el nuestro – que sonaba de fondo. Me olvidé de todo y me dejé llevar por la pasión que Peeta desprendía.

Terminamos bañados en sudor, con las piernas enroscadas y los labios pegados. Me resultaba muy difícil separar mis labios de los de Peeta. Eran adictivos.

- Deberíamos salir de aquí – dijo Peeta entre jadeos.

- Deberíamos seguir esto en la ducha – dije con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Kat, no podemos salir de esta guisa ahí fuera…

- Mierda, Cato – me di con la palma de la mano en la frente y odié a mi hermano durante un segundo. – Está bien, trae la sábana. Ya te lo he dicho antes, Cato tendrá que acostumbrase.

Me envolví con la sábana, como lo hacen en las películas, y salí al pasillo. No había moros en la costa. Le hice un gesto a Peeta para que me siguiese. Nos encerramos en el baño y nos duchamos. Para ser exactos, primero nos ensuciamos un poco, y después nos limpiamos mutuamente. El sexo en la ducha era de lo que más me gustaba, con todo tan resbaladizo y suave… era increíble.

Nos envolvimos en dos gruesas toallas y fuimos a mi cuarto. Casi me muero del susto al entrar, Cato estaba sentado en mi cama, que estaba totalmente deshecha y sin sábana. Mi hermano me miró reprimiendo una risa y yo le fulminé con la mirada.

- Se llama antes de entrar, Cato…

- No había nadie dentro, y he oído… "el agua de la ducha" – hizo las comillas con los dedos. Nos había escuchado hacerlo. Pues vale. – Así que os he esperado aquí.

- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – dije con media sonrisa.

- Ya que vuelvo a estar en la ciudad, había pensado en invitaros a tomar algo por ahí. Ya sabes, unas cervezas, unas patatas fritas, unos perritos calientes… lo siento, mi economía no da para más.

- Por mí genial, necesito relajarme un poco – dijo Peeta rápidamente.

- Vale. ¿Nos vestimos y nos vamos? – Peeta asintió con la cabeza. Los dos nos miramos incómodos. Cato seguía en la habitación.

- ¡Oh! Perdón, ya me voy, pareja.

Guiñó un ojo y se fue, cerrando la puerta tras él. Yo puse los ojos en blanco. Aunque, para ser sinceros, éramos una pareja en toda regla. Suspiré.

Me vestí rápidamente con lo primero que encontré. Toda mi ropa me gustaba, así que no tenía problemas de ese tipo. Mis amigas eran bastante más quisquillosas que yo en ese sentido. Pero yo con mis vaqueros, mis DC, cualquier camiseta, y en este caso, una sobre camisa, iba muy a gusto.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – pregunté cuando salimos a la calle.

- No está lejos de aquí.

- Oh, ¿el de fuera nos dice dónde ir? Eso es nuevo – dijo Peeta riéndose.

- Muy gracioso. Vamos a un local nuevo del que he leído en internet. Os va a encantar. Creo que llegamos a la _Happy Hour_ y todo.

Caminamos unos 20 minutos – lo cual es cerca para tratarse de Nueva York – y llegamos al sitio en cuestión. Parecía el típico bar irlandés, todo revestido de madera, con sofás a lo largo de todas las paredes en color verde oscuro y una gran barra con espejos detrás. Estaba muy lleno, seguramente porque era la hora feliz. Cato tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. Me daba la sensación de que sabía algo, o de que se había dado cuenta de algo, que yo desconocía.

- ¿Qué es, Cato? Suéltalo ya, sé que nos has traído aquí por algo.

Cato seguía sonriendo sin decir nada. Hizo un gesto bastante discreto con la cabeza señalando el fondo del local. Allí estaba Clove, con el móvil en la mano, sentada en un taburete.

- Que empiece la fiesta – me susurró Cato al oído con esa sonrisa tan suya.

Suspiré. Era oficial: Cato había vuelto a la ciudad.

* * *

**Dedico este capi a mi maravillosa Effie, mi pajarito, porque sé lo mucho que le gusta mi Cato ;) Y las ganas que tenía de leer por fin este capítulo. Perdón por la espera, amor, ya sabes que he estado un poco indispuesta. Espero que te guste. Te amo (L)**

**Ahora decidme, ¿os ha gustado? ¿Os ha aburrido a muerte? ¿Queréis que lo termine de una vez por todas y ahorraros lo que estáis sufriendo? ¡LECTORES DEL MUNDO, MANIFESTÁOS!**

**Espero que me digáis lo que os gusta y lo que no, o lo que os dé la gana. A quien me deje un review le dedico un bailecito sexy de Marvel ;)**

* * *

_Hasta el viernes que viene_**  
**

_Marvelous_


	12. Chapter 12

_Da igual qué canción de los Foo Fighters pongáis, todas son perfectas, todas dicen algo de mí, y seguramente también algo de vosotros. Empiezo recomendando "__The Pretender". Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

**CLOVE POV**

Esto no me estaba pasando. No podía estar pasándome. Era imposible. Algo impensable. El problema era que sí que me estaba pasando… Por primera vez en la historia, me habían dejado plantada. Por supuesto, era una experta mintiendo y ocultando sentimientos, por lo que nadie tenía porqué enterarse. Si alguien preguntaba, había ido sola al bar porque me había dado la gana. Menos mal que no había hecho aún check-in en foursquare, de haberlo hecho, todo el mundo lo sabría. Clove estaba sola y plantada en el nuevo bar irlandés, qué divertido.

Analicé la situación y decidí sentarme en un banco alto de la barra. El bar estaba lleno de hombres bebiendo cerveza y comiendo cacahuetes. Asqueroso. Yo pedí un agua y me quedé sentada, jugando con mi móvil. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer, así que decidí quedarme a ver si encontraba alguna presa factible. No era lo que solía hacer, prefería tener ya planeadas a mis víctimas, pero era mujer de recursos, con lo cual no debía tener problemas al respecto. Mi ropa, como siempre, era perfecta. Pantalones pitillo muy ajustados, botines negros, camiseta escotada rojo sangre, y chaqueta negra. Maquillaje impecable. Sonreí para mí misma: estaba tremenda.

Intentaba ser discreta. Primero, tantear el terreno. Echar un vistazo a los chicos de mi alrededor, mirar si iban acompañados de otras chicas o solamente de sus amigos. Segundo, hacerme la interesante. Estar demasiado atenta al móvil como para prestar atención a nadie, hacerme la sorda, buscar cualquier cosa que nunca llegaba a encontrar en mi bolso. Básicamente, ser inaccesible. Tercero, rechazar siempre al primer chico que se me acercase. A no ser que fuese dolorosamente guapo, hasta límites insospechados – nunca me había pasado, siempre los hay más guapos – el primero tenía que ser sacrificado por el bien común. No era un bien común, en realidad, era mi propio bien y disfrute, pero sonaba mucho mejor dicho de la otra manera. "El bien común", como si estuviese haciendo una obra de caridad. Mis pasos nunca fallaban, los hombres caían en mis redes sin darse cuenta.

Estaba realmente absorta en mi móvil cuando me fijé en él. Estaba apoyado en la barra sobre sus codos, dejando así una perfecta visión de sus musculosos brazos y espalda. Era rubio, y tenía un culo precioso. No le veía la cara, pero tenía pinta de estar buenísimo, de ser realmente guapo. Tenía la sensación de que lo conocía de algo, pero no lograba recordar de qué. ¿Ya me lo había tirado antes? ¿Iba a mi facultad? ¿Era el frutero de mi calle? No sabía de dónde le conocía, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba frunciendo el ceño e intentando descubrir quién era. "¡Quién demonios eres! ¡Gírate de una vez!" Gritaba en mi mente, cabreada. Yo era buena en todo. Sobre todo en recordar culos. Era tan familiar… necesitaba saber quién era. Y convencerle de que tenía que ligarme. En unos pocos segundos hice un análisis de su anatomía. Sin duda lo conocía.

- ¡Camarero! – Le oí gritar de pronto – una pinta de cerveza, por favor.

Oh. Dios. Mío. El corazón empezó a bombearme muy fuerte. Era Cato Everdeen. De entre todos los chicos guapos de Nueva York, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser él? ¡Cato Everdeen! Como si el encuentro de aquella misma mañana no hubiese sido suficiente, tenía que encontrármelo en aquel estúpido bar, donde estaba sola, para que pudiese reírse a gusto de mí. Maravilloso. Me hice la tonta y empecé a mirar el móvil nerviosamente. Estaba muy cerca de mí, a penas a dos metros de distancia. Le miraba de reojo. Él no me había visto. Por una parte era un alivio para mí, pero por otra era irritante. ¿Por qué no le llamaba la atención? ¡Debería estar fijándose en una chica tan guapa como yo! Y de pronto, como si me hubiese leído la mente, se giró. Y me vio.

- ¿Clove? – preguntó. Pues claro, idiota.

- ¡Cato! – Fingí una sonrisa – que alegría verte otra vez. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a tomarme algo. Ya sé que llegué esta mañana… pero estaba deseando salir, la verdad.

Cato se encogió de hombros y cogió la cerveza que el camarero le tendió. Por una parte quería que se fuese, pero por otra deseaba quedarme hablando con él, con alguien conocido.

- Y… ¿qué tal encuentras Nueva York después de tres años fuera? – mi sonrisa de tonta seguía ahí, pegada a mi cara, representando el papel para el que estaba hecha.

- ¿La verdad? – Cato se acercó un poco más a mí, como si fuese a confesarme un secreto. – Igual. No ha cambiado nada. Bueno, tú has cambiado – Cato me señaló directamente, mirándome a los ojos. Sentí un escalofrío. Sí, había cambiado. – Pero por lo demás… lo veo casi todo igual. – Hubo una pausa con un incómodo silencio. – Oye, ¿estás sola aquí?

Ceja arriba, media sonrisa, voz atrayente. Esto no me podía estar pasando. Maldita sea, era el hermano de Katniss, tenía que llevar mucho cuidado. Más del normal.

- Qué va. Se han retrasado mis amigas. Ya sabes – puse los ojos en blanco – elegir qué ponerse, pintarse, parar un taxi… supongo que llegarán en cualquier momento – sonreí nerviosamente.

- Qué pena… entonces mejor me voy, no quiero entretenerte. Supongo que ya nos veremos.

¿Pena? ¿Cato había dicho "qué pena"? Me mordí el labio. Tenía pocos segundos para reaccionar.

- ¡Cato! Espera un momento…

**CATO POV**

Sonreí con gran satisfacción mientras oía aquella música para mis oídos. "Espera un momento". La tenía en el bote, era mía, comería de mi mano si yo se lo pidiese. Lo sabía perfectamente. Puse una sonrisa normalita y me giré.

- ¿Decías algo, Clove? – me acerqué a ella un poco más de lo normal, quedando casi pegados. El hecho de que el bar estuviese lleno lo justificaba.

- Sí, que esperases un momento, por favor. – Clove sonrió y se sonrojó un poco, se estaba esforzando mucho. Yo me quedé callado. – Estaba pensando que podríamos salir algún día juntos. ¿Sabes? Sí que hay algunas cosas de Nueva York que han cambiado, te las podría enseñar encantada. Si quieres, claro.

- Claro, podría estar bien. – Tenía que elegir las palabras con sumo cuidado. – Seguro que nos vemos algún día por la facultad esta semana. Ya lo hablamos, ¿te parece?

- Claro, sí, sin prisas… no es como si fuésemos a salir ahora mismo – Clove empezó a reírse de manera nerviosa.

- ¡Ahora! No mujer, no puedes dejar a tus amigas tiradas, ni por un guaperas como yo.

Guiñé un ojo y esperé su reacción. Si estaba tan contento era porque tenía información confidencial. Sabía que Clove estaba allí sola, sabía que sus amigas no llegarían. Pero, una vez más, ella no sabía lo que yo sabía. Sí, soy muy listo, sé muchas cosas, puedo convencer a mucha gente. No fue muy difícil convencer a las amigas de Clove para que la dejasen tirada, dado que yo quería darle "una sorpresa". Era fantástico lo que Facebook podía hacer.

- Oye, que no eres tan guapo, ¿eh? – Clove levantó una ceja y sonrió. Estaba coqueteando. Yo no iba a ser menos.

- Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? Bueno, si no soy tan guapo, no sé por qué quieres salir conmigo… siempre has ido a por los mejores. – Sonreí y pasé mi lengua por el labio inferior. Ahí estaba, esa mirada fija en mis labios, esas pupilas dilatadas, ese ligero jadeo.

- Vale… me has pillado… sí eres tan guapo, pero te lo tienes demasiado creído.

- Ahí no puedo quitarte la razón, pero bueno, es parte de mi encanto personal.

Sonreí y alargué mis dedos hasta su cara. Le pasé un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja y después rocé su mejilla ligeramente. Era malo, lo sabía, pero ella era una puta y una zorra, y lo iba a pagar con creces. Nadie dañaba a la familia Everdeen sin salir impune. Seguí sonriendo y suspiré. Ya era suficiente, me estaba dando asco estar tan cerca de ella.

- En fin Clove, me voy, mi hermana y Peeta me están esperando. Ya nos vemos y quedamos para esa cita, ¿vale?

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me largué por patas. Aunque, más que a su mejilla, besé la gran capa de maquillaje que llevaba, y mis fosas nasales se vieron inundadas de demasiado perfume. Qué asco, joder. Nada de lo que veía era real, todo era una gran máscara bajo la cual se escondía. ¿Cómo sería la verdadera Clove? No creo que nadie, salvo ella, lo supiese. Desde luego, mi interés no era averiguarlo, era hundirla en la mierda.

Me fui hasta la otra punta del bar, donde me esperaban Katniss y Peeta. Los dos estaban un poco nerviosos, Katniss no paraba de morderse la uña del pulgar, y Peeta resoplaba cada dos por tres.

- ¡Ahí estás! – Katniss bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro. - ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Has hablado con ella? ¿Te ha pedido la famosa cita?

- Hermanita, estamos hablando de mí. Claro que… – Sonreí y me llevé una colleja por su parte.

- ¡No seas fanfarrón! Contéstame. – Katniss me apuntó con su dedo, ese dedo que solo usaba cuando se estaba cabreando de verdad.

- Katniss… ¿porqué no bajas ese dedo y dejas que Cato nos lo cuente? – Peeta sabía tan bien como yo lo que aquel dedo significaba. Cogió su mano y la bajó, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella para evitar futuros ataques. Para mi asombro (no estaba nada acostumbrado a ello) Katniss se giró hacia él enfurecida y empezó a besarle ferozmente.

- Wow… vale, chicos, os lo cuento, no hace falta que montéis un numerito aquí en medio… qué raro es veros juntos, juntos. Así de novios y eso, es extraño.

- Es tu culpa, no te extrañes tanto. – El tono de Kat era cortante. Seguía cabreada.

- ¿Nos cuentas lo que ha pasado, o qué? – Peeta me hizo un gesto de que dejase el tema, no sabía lo que le pasaba a Kat pero lo mejor era no irse con rodeos.

- La he visto, he hablado con ella, y me ha pedido una cita. ¿Contenta?

- Eres insufrible Cato, quiero detalles, ¿cómo quieres que te lo explique? ¡Oye! – Mi hermana y sus "oyes", odiaba esa muletilla que siempre usaba - ¿Porqué no nos has traído cerveza?

- Toma anda, quédate la mía, voy a por otra dos, y os cuento con más calma, ¿vale?

- Uhm, encantada, trae para acá. – Mi hermana sonrió, soltó la mano de Peeta, cogió la jarra con ambas manos y de un trago se bebió un tercio de la jarra. - ¿Qué? Tenía sed…

Yo negué con la cabeza riéndome y revolví el pelo de Katniss. Si los Everdeen teníamos fama de algo, a parte por supuesto de nuestra consabida belleza, era de ser buenos bebedores. No es que fuésemos unos borrachos, simplemente sabíamos apreciar los manjares que la vida ofrecía, y una buena cerveza o una buena botella de whisky era un manjar.

- Me voy a la barra a por algo para tu novio y para mí. – Dije con una sonrisa torcida. Algo me decía que Katniss no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien llamase a Peeta "su novio". Me fui antes de ganarme otra colleja, y cuando me giré, a Katniss le salía la cerveza por la nariz. No pude evitar soltar una carcajada.

- ¡TE MATARÉ CATO EVERDEEN! – Katniss gritaba enfurecida a mis espaldas, pero por suerte se quedó en la mesa sujetado por Peeta. Volvieron a besarse ferozmente. Mi hermana se calmó. Vía libre.

Me acerqué a la barra y pedí otras dos cervezas. Miré a mi alrededor, era la primera vez que me fijaba en las cosas que me rodeaban. Por lo que vi, Clove se había esfumado, menos mal. Detrás de la barra todo eran chicas jóvenes con demasiado plástico en las tetas. Sí, claro que eran guapas, pero no eran mi tipo. Yo podía ser un chico guapo, pero eso no quería decir que fuese superficial. La pelirroja que me estaba atendiendo me acercó las cervezas y el cambio que me sobraba. Me acercó dos posavasos de cartón, cosa que me extrañó, hasta que me fijé en que su número de teléfono estaba escrito en uno de ellos. Suspiré con una sonrisa. Había cosas que nunca cambiarían.

Enseguida noté el golpe. Una chica rubia se había chocado conmigo e hizo que casi se me derramase la cerveza.

- ¡Eh! Ve con más cuidado, joder. – Le grité cabreado.

La chavala me miró brevemente, tenía cara de asustada, y yo relajé el gesto ante su palpable temor. Estuve tentado de decirle algo, de pedirle perdón, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta se había ido. De pronto una frase me vino a la mente y empecé a reírme yo solo. Me acababa de cruzar con una chica misteriosa.

**EFFIE POV**

Genial, lo había hecho genial. No sólo me había chocado de bruces con él, si no que además había conseguido que me gritase al casi derramar su cerveza. En realidad yo no quería hablar con él, ni siquiera sabía que estaba en la ciudad. ¿Cuándo había llegado? ¿Cuánto pensaba quedarse? Y lo más importante, ¿qué hacía aquí? No todos los días te cruzas con Cato Everdeen en un bar de Nueva York.

Mi única pretensión era hablar con Katniss y contarle la verdad: que yo la creía. Había oído mil rumores en estas semanas, mil historias, teorías, cotilleos… todos apuntaban a lo mismo, a que Katniss había plagiado algo, Coin se había enterado y ahora le estaba haciendo la vida imposible. Pero no solo ella, el resto de profesores y compañeros también. Pero yo no. Yo no me lo tragaba. Llevaba tres años en la misma clase que ella, y a pesar de que no éramos amigas, ni tan siquiera conocidas, yo sabía que ella era muy buena en lo suyo. La había visto estudiando durante horas en la biblioteca, absorta en los libros y escribiendo a una velocidad pasmosa sobre los apuntes. La fama de Katniss se debía a que era buena en lo suyo.

Así que cuando la vi entrar en el bar nuevo del barrio decidí ir a hablar con ella. Estaba allí de casualidad, pero me pareció un buen momento. Me acerqué a su mesa, decidida a contarle mi versión, cuando vi que estaba prácticamente comiéndose vivo a Peeta. Suspiré profundamente. ¡Ojalá yo tuviese un novio al que devorar! Pero no. Yo era Effie la rara. La rubia de mechas rosas que vestía de manera excéntrica. En realidad, en una ciudad como Nueva York, pasaba del todo desapercibida. Largo cabello rubio, mechas rosa chicle, gafas de pasta, todo el día escuchando a Muse, ropa a la moda pero combinada de manera ecléctica. Me gustaba vestir como no lo hacía nadie más. Era Effie, sin más.

Y, aunque eso parecía no gustarle a la gente, a mí me daba igual.

**KATNISS POV**

- ¿Ya vale, no? – La voz de Cato resonaba en mi cabeza, pero yo hice oídos sordos y seguí besando a Peeta. Nuestras lenguas estaban luchando por la dominación absoluta de la boca del otro, era un juego muy divertido. - ¡Kaaaaaatniiiiiiiiis! – Cato estaba canturreando mi nombre, imitando, si mi oído no me engañaba, la voz de mi madre. – ¿Te recuerdo que estás en un bar público?

Mierda. Me separé de Peeta un poco avergonzada, por momentos lo había olvidado del todo. Con Peeta me olvidaba de todo. Me hacía volar, me hacía flotar y evadirme del mundo entero. Solo estábamos él y yo, nadie más. Pero ahora estaba nuestro nuevo compañero de piso, además de mi hermano. Miré a mi hermano, que tenía una cara súper falsa de estar cabreado, y los tres nos echamos a reír.

- Lo siento, me he dejado llevar. – Dije encogiéndome de hombros – Mi novio – recalqué esa palabra, la que él había usado – está demasiado bueno como para no caer en sus redes. – Peeta sonrió y me dio un beso en la nariz. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

- Ya hablaremos de eso luego… ahora, ¿os cuento lo de Clove, o no?

- Sí, venga tío, ¿te la vas a tirar o qué?

- ¡Peeta! – dijimos los dos Everdeen a la vez.

- Joder Peeta, qué asco, en serio, no quiero ni tener que darle dos besos cuando la vea… antes le di un beso en la mejilla y es algo que no quiero tener que repetir.

Yo solo ahogué una risita. Sabía la cantidad de maquillaje que usaba Clove.

- Entonces, nada de folleteo. – Sentenció Peeta.

- No Peeta, nada de folleteo, Cato tendría que usar una excavadora para llegar a la cara de Clove. – Dije, esta vez sin poder contener la risa.

- No es gracioso, Kat. Entre el maquillaje y ese asqueroso perfume que usa casi me da un desmayo. Para el día de la cita no sé qué demonios haré.

- Ya lo sé, la he visto maquillarse en la facultad. No entiendo para qué usa tanto potingue. Iría más guapa sin tanta mierda en la cara.

- Y sin tanto perfume – apuntó Peeta – la verdad es que ahoga bastante. ¿Te acuerdas el día ese que me asaltó en el pasillo de la facultad? Asqueroso, tío…

- Sí… me acuerdo muy bien, la muy lagarta. ¡Ya sé! Llévala a un túnel de lavado… y la lavas a ella.

Peeta y yo empezamos a partirnos de risa, y aunque Cato se puso serio, enseguida se unió a nuestras risas.

- Somos cueles – dijo Cato entre risas – pero la zorra se lo merece.

- Se merece eso y más – dije poniéndome seria repentinamente – mucho más. ¿Nos vas a contar tu plan ahora? ¿O seguirá siendo secreto?

Cato nos miró a los dos, con esa mirada que tenía desde pequeño con la que decidía si alguien era digno de su confianza. Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Venga ya Cato! Fuera tonterías, quiero saber qué va a pasar con nuestro futuro.

- Aún no he quedado con ella en nada. Le he dicho que la vería esta semana por el campus y que ya quedaríamos. No podía dárselo todo tan fácil.

- ¿Y ha picado? – pregunté levantando la ceja.

- Hermanita…

- …estamos hablando de ti, blablablá, déjate de cuentos, ¿picó o no?

- Picó. Prácticamente me insinuó salir ahora mismo. Y cuando digo ahora, es ahora mismo. ¿Nos os habéis preguntado por qué os he traído justo aquí? ¿A este bar?

- Siempre te nos adelantas, Cato. ¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Le has pagado a alguien para que trajesen aquí a Clove? ¿La metiste en una cita a ciegas que era mentira en las pocas horas que llevas en NY? ¿O todo es simple casualidad? – Peeta lo miró con cara de admiración. Mi hermano era increíblemente bueno para hacer que la gente hiciese lo que él quisiera sin siquiera saber que lo hacía.

- ¡Tío! Lo de la cita a ciegas nunca se me hubiese ocurrido… ¡es genial! – Cato y Peeta chocaron los cinco y rieron. – Pero no, no ha sido nada de eso. Simplemente tengo ciertos contactos en facebook de los que me he aprovechado. Yo ya sabía que estaría aquí, y que estaría sola.

- Cato, eres el enemigo que nadie quiere tener, en serio. Gracias a dios que eres mi hermano. – Me acerqué y le abracé. En parte estaba agradecida, en parte aterrada por su capacidad de destrucción.

- Aún no me des las gracias por nada, quedan muchas cosas por hacer. Esta semana quedaré con ella para la semana que viene. Tengo que preparar una cita medianamente decente. Dile a Marvel que siga vigilando de cerca a Gale. Si Clove y Gale están compinchados hablarán en algún momento. Y tenéis que buscarme a un informático que no os caiga especialmente bien, aunque aún no os puedo contar para qué lo necesito.

- Creía que trabajabas solo.

- No lo necesito para trabajar conmigo.

- ¿Entonces? – pregunté extrañada.

- Te lo acabo de decir Kat, no te lo puedo contar todavía.

- ¿Tengo que asustarme, Cato? ¿Le pasará algo a esa persona? – La tensión empezó a apoderarse de mí. Cato podía ser muy malo.

- Si hacemos todo lo que yo digo, no le pasará nada. Solo será… - Cato se quedó pensando la palabra adecuada – un daño colateral. Pero te lo repito, no tiene porqué pasar nada.

- Cato, me estás empezando a asustar – saltó Peeta - ¿daño colateral? Eso suena mal, tío.

Cato suspiró exasperado, se notaba que quería pero no quería contarnos su plan.

- En serio chicos, confiad en mí, por favor. En cuanto tengáis al o a la informática, avisadme, y seguiremos con la siguiente parte del plan. Ahora, ¡disfrutemos de estas ricas cervezas! Y por favor, cambiemos de tema, en serio, me estoy estresando.

- Vamos a tener que buscarte a una mujer para que te desestrese – dije de coña dándole un codazo a mi hermano. Él apartó la mirada y… ¿se sonrojó? - ¡Cato! ¿Acabas… de… sonrojarte? ¿En serio? ¡DIOS MIO, TENEMOS QUE BUSCARTE A UNA MUJER!

Empecé a dar saltitos en mi silla, emocionada. ¡Buscarle una novia a mi hermano! Era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de la ayuda que nos había prestado.

- Creo que me la puedo buscar solo, gracias – dijo Cato quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Oh nada de eso señorito, te has metido en mi vida sentimental durante años, ahora nosotros nos vamos a meter en la tuya.

- Mira rubiales…

- Ah, ah, ah, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto – sentenció Peeta – te vamos a buscar a tu chica misteriosa, y no hay más que hablar.

Miré a Peeta y chocamos los cinco. Esta sí que era buena. Encontrarle novia a Cato. Era obvio que él se la podía buscar solito… pero así era mucho más divertido. Y después de todo el numerito que montó con la maldita chica misteriosa, se lo merecía.

- Y dime, hermano… ¿qué busco? ¿Rubia? ¿Morena?

- ¡Morena no por dios! Vería la cara de Clove constantemente – Cato puso cara de asco e hizo como si estuviese vomitando.

- Entonces nada de morenas. ¿Pelirrojas? – pregunté.

Cato miró a la pelirroja de la barra y puso una mueca. No parecían irle demasiado.

- Vamos reduciendo las posibilidades, dime Cato – Peeta miró a su amigo a los ojos – ¿Castañas? – Cato se quedó mirando a Peeta, era imposible adivinar lo que estaba pensando. – ¿Rubias?

Durante una milésima de segundo, una chispa se encendió en los ojos de mi hermano al oír "rubias". Peeta no se había dado cuenta, pero yo sí, conocía a Cato muy bien, mejor de que él mismo creía, al igual que él me conocía a mí mucho mejor de lo que yo sabía. Era hora de buscarle una rubia a mi hermano. ¿Dónde estás, rubia misteriosa?

* * *

**YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO! CATOCATOCATOCATOCATOCATOCATO CATO, este fic no se llamará nunca más La Chica Misteriosa, ahora es gracias a cierto pajarito CATOCATOCATOCATO. Sí, Cato es ahora protagonista, ME GUSTA CATO, ME GUSTAN LOS POVs DE CATO, CATO MOLA. Por supuesto que queda muchísima historia entre Katniss y Peeta, pero mientras, metamos un poco de diversión ;)**

**No, no quiero revelar el plan de Cato, NO ME DA LA GANA. Ya sé que queréis saberlo, estáis ansiosas (¿y ansiosos? creo recordar que algún chico me leía!) pero aún es pronto, en serio, quiero hacer las cosas bien y que cuando llegue la gran bomba os caigáis de culo. Si es que lo hago bien. Si no, se siente, hice lo que pude xD**

**Por cierto... ¡60 reviews! NO ME LO CREO, EN SERIO QUE NO ME LO CREO, ESTO ES MUY FUERTE. 60 reviews en 11 capítulos, ¿qué puedo decir? ¡GRACIAS! Gracias a todos los que me leéis, los que me comentáis, (tú, ese/a que no comenta, no cuesta nada, anímate :D), gracias por las críticas, los consejos, TODO. Sois los que me hacéis seguir con esta locura, en serio. Sin vosotros esta historia no sería la misma. **

**Quiero agradecer a tres personitas MUY especiales, que sé que me leen (ahora por fin las tres, yo no digo ná jajajaja) la ayuda que me están prestando, las sonrisas que me arrancan, su ánimo, su paciencia, su apoyo incondicional, su amistad, el simple hecho de estar ahí. Puede que parezca una exagerada, pero desde que he conocido a estas tres chicas, mi vida no ha sido la misma. Sonreír cada día ya es un cambio importante ;) Gracias, OS QUIERO.**

**Por cada review que dejéis, un baile privado de Marvel ;)**

* * *

_Nos vemos la semana que viene, muchachada._

_Marvelous_


	13. Nota de autor

Hola a todos y todas. Por motivos personales (estrés,mi salud, movidas, y sobre todo cero inspiración debido a lo anterior) no voy a poder actualizar en un tiempo y quería avisaros. Que quede claro, este fic seguirá vivo, no pienso dejarlo así ni mucho menos. El fic tiene su final y yo tengo claro cuál es. Intentaré trabajar en la historia durante mi ausencia, que espero que no sea demasiado larga.

Nos vemos muy pronto. Para cualquier cosa, estoy a un PM de distancia.

Marvelous.


	14. Chapter 13

_Da igual si es CATOCATOCATO o PEETAPEETAPEETA, este capítulo es por vosotras y para vosotras. Porque me animáis a seguir cada día, en todos los aspectos de mi vida, porque sois lo más increíble que he conocido nunca. Porque os quiero. _

* * *

**PEETA POV**

Cato en la ciudad. Mi mejor amigo, en la ciudad. Viviendo en mi piso. Mi cuñado. ¡Joder, era verdad, Cato era mi cuñado ahora! Raro, pero agradable. Ahora era familia de mi mejor amigo. Eso me hacía sonreír. Le había echado de menos, para qué mentir. Con Cato cerca me sentía extrañamente seguro, porque sabía que guardaría mis espaldas siempre. Sí, la mayoría de las veces era un cabrón que hacía lo que le daba la gana – como cuando me tuve que declarar ante Katniss – pero siempre hacía las cosas por los demás, no para su propio beneficio. Y ahora nos iba a ayudar a destrozar a Clove y a limpiar nuestro nombre.

El nuevo bar al que nos había llevado mi cuñado estaba muy bien. Se estaba a gusto y los precios eran muy razonables. Además había buena música, cosa extraña en los bares de Manhattan. El ambiente en general era agradable. Cuando me quise dar cuenta nos habíamos bebido algo más de un litro de cerveza cada uno y llevábamos cerca de dos horas en aquel lugar. Los tres estábamos más que achispados, íbamos camino de la borrachera.

- ¿Nos vamos a casa, chicos? – propuse en un momento de lucidez.

Los dos hermanos me miraron levantando una ceja. Si con un solo Everdeen en casa ya era bastante, tener ahora a dos era peligroso.

- De eso nada monada – dijo Katniss – al menos una más.

- Pero…

- ¡No hay peros! Hay que celebrar que Cato está aquí. ¿Verdad hermanito?

Katniss aplaudía emocionada mientras Cato apuraba su cerveza asintiendo. Me guiñó un ojo. Terminó de beber y dejó la jarra en la mesa.

- Vamos Peeta, que un servidor no vuelve a Nueva York todos los días. Una más, como Kat ha dicho. Y nos vamos a casa.

- Está bien – dije, y puse los ojos en blanco – pero solo una, que os conozco. Katniss, te toca a ti ir a pedir.

Katniss no discutió. Si se trataba de ir a por alcohol, ella hacía el esfuerzo. Antes de levantarse se giró hacia mí y me miró a los ojos. Se mordió el labio, y acto seguido se acercó para besarme. El alcohol hacía mella en su organismo, y la verdad es que me gustaba el efecto. Estaba aún más desinhibida de lo normal, más risueña, y mucho más… caliente. Cato me miró sin decir nada y sonrió ampliamente. Era obvio que los dos hermanos estaban hechos de la misma pasta.

- Así que rubia, ¿eh? – dije una vez mi novia se había ido.

- Eso parece.

- ¿Así que lo admites? – Pregunté incrédulo - ¡Quieres una novia! ¡Y que sea rubia!

Cato me miró un poco sorprendido. El alcohol le estaba haciendo hablar más de la cuenta y lo sabía. Se sonrojó ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Sí, no estaría mal salir con alguien. Y sí, las rubias me gustan. Llevo muchísimo tiempo sin tener una relación seria con nadie, porque todas las tías que conozco son bastante putas. O quieren sexo, o salir con un tío bueno, o que alguien las lleve a cenar… pero nunca saben siquiera cuál es mi color favorito.

- Qué profundo te ha quedado eso, Cato. Buscar una rubia que sea inteligente hace aún más ardua la tarea, espero que lo sepas.

- Lo sé, es casi una misión imposible – dijo riéndose – pero, ¿qué puedo decir? Me encantan los retos.

- Yo te ayudaré a conseguir esa rubia, te lo prometo.

- No hace falta, me valgo solito.

- ¿Estás de coña, verdad? Después del por culo que diste con el tema de la chica misteriosa no voy a dejar esta oportunidad pasar. Y Katniss tampoco – señalé la barra con la cabeza – ella es como tú, ya está tramando un plan para encontrar a esa rubia. – Sonreí con satisfacción.

- Ya lo sé – Cato suspiró exageradamente. – Pero me parece justo. Yo te conseguí una novia, y ahora tú me vas a conseguir a mí una. Dejemos una cosa clara, Peeta. La quiero guapa – susurró antes de que Kat llegase con las cervezas.

- ¡Birra para todos! Oh, y me ha dicho la camarera que luego nos invitan a una ronda de chupitos, ¿a que es genial? Venga, sonreíd, que no está mirando – Katniss levantó la jarra en dirección a la camarera que nos miraba sonriendo. Chupitos. Genial. Preferí no decir nada. Pocas veces había visto a Kat sonreír tanto y tan abiertamente. Estaba preciosa.

- Venga, vamos a brindar, chicos. Por mí. Por mi vuelta. Y porque por fin estamos juntos los tres.

- ¡Salud! – dijimos los tres a la vez.

Nos costó tres rondas de chupitos y otra hora entera salir de aquel local. De camino a casa tuvimos que parar obligatoriamente en un puesto de bocadillos, estábamos bastante borrachos y muertos de hambre. Creo que todos nos sentimos mucho mejor después de comernos una hamburguesa gigante súper completa. 5 dólares muy bien invertidos, sin duda. Volvimos a casa paseando en silencio. Era relativamente temprano, las 11 de la noche, y la calle estaba llena de gente. Ellos iban a emborracharse, nosotros volvíamos de. Llegamos a casa dando un paseo, todos en silencio. Cato me miraba divertido. Me daba rabia, como siempre, él sabía algo que yo no sabía. Yo me limitaba a sonreír, no valía la pena enfadarse con él, y menos por algo de lo que ni yo era consciente. Cuando llegamos al portal Katniss se nos adelantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Entonces se me acercó Cato.

- Creo que esta noche te espera un buen especial, colega – me dijo sin parar de sonreír.

- ¿Especial?

Le miré sin comprender, y Cato simplemente miró a su hermana. Kat tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. Sus labios, que estaban algo abiertos, emitían pequeños jadeos, y se mordía el labio inferior de manera involuntaria. Parecía inquieta, pero no era eso lo que le pasaba. Lo que a Katniss le ocurría era que estaba cachonda. Y el especial que me esperaba, era ella. Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada al suelo. "A por ella", leí en los labios de Cato antes de subir en el ascensor.

Cuando entramos por la puerta de casa fui literalmente arrastrado hasta dentro de nuestra habitación. No me dio tiempo ni a dejar la chaqueta sobre el sofá, como solía hacer, pero no tuvo importancia. Katniss se encargó de quitármela y de tirarla al suelo por mí. Cerró la puerta del dormitorio tras de mí y me empujó contra ella, besándome.

- Katniss…

- Shhhhhh – me mandó callar y siguió besándome.

- Kat…

- Peeta – Katniss me miró a los ojos levantando una ceja – no quiero hablar. Si quieres seguimos con esto, o si quieres nos vamos a dormir. Yo prefiero la primera opción. ¿Y tú?

Me quedé en silencio un momento. No, definitivamente no quería dormir. La miré a los ojos y me mordí el labio. Ella comprendió, no hacían falta palabras. Volvió a empujarme contra la puerta. Esta vez solo abrí la boca para besarla con fiereza. Nuestras lenguas se peleaban por el control, como siempre. Las manos de Katniss, que estaban heladas, se colaron por debajo de mi camiseta haciéndome estremecer. Sus dedos firmes acariciaban mi torso, mientras que mis manos acariciaban sus mejillas. Pero Katniss no estaba para dulzuras, se notaba. Me mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y sonrió. La cogí en volandas y esta vez fui yo quien la empujó hacia la puerta.

- La vamos a echar abajo – comentó sonriendo.

- Pues que así sea – contesté mientras besaba y chupaba su cuello. Me había encendido y ahora no iba a parar.

- Deberíamos… ir a la cama… Peeta… - logró decir Katniss entre jadeos.

- ¿Sí? Yo estoy muy a gusto aquí, y creo que tú también. – Mis labios seguían trabajando en su cuello, estuve chupando y succionando hasta que dejé una marca sobre su piel olivácea. Ella se retorcía y apretaba más sus caderas contra las mías.

- Peeta…

- Shhhh no queremos hablar, lo has dicho hace un momento – volví a chocar mis labios con los suyos.

- Peeta Mellark, eres malo – susurró contra mis labios – y no te imaginas lo mucho que me pone eso.

- Comprobémoslo – pegué mi frente a la suya y la cogí con más fuerza con un solo brazo. Liberé el otro y llevé la mano hasta el botón de sus vaqueros.

- Peeta que nos caemos.

- No nos caemos, preciosa. – Pegué toda su espalda a la puerta para tener así más estabilidad mientras metía la mano por dentro de sus braguitas. – Dios Kat… estás que te fundes, cariño. – Empecé a jugar con mis dedos entre sus pliegues.

- Bájame de aquí y déjame que te demuestre lo cachonda que me pones – dijo gruñendo. – Es una orden, Mellark.

- Está bien. – Saqué mi mano de su pantalón, la agarré bien y la llevé hasta la cama.

Y me dio todo su amor.

Me despertó un ruido extraño. No era el sonido del despertador, ese era estridente y molesto, era algo más lejano. Estiré mis brazos para abrazar a Kat, pero ella no estaba en la cama. Abrí los ojos pesadamente. Eran las 6 de la mañana, en menos de una hora sonaría el maldito despertador. ¿Dónde estaba Katniss? Su lado de la cama aún estaba caliente. Me senté en la cama despacio. Y la resaca me dio una ostia de mucho cuidao. Haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal me levanté en busca de mi novia, que parecía desaparecida. Nada más salir al pasillo supe dónde estaba y qué era aquel sonido. mi pobre novia estaba abrazada a la taza del váter, vomitando toda la cerveza de la noche anterior, mientras Cato le sujetaba la frente.

- Ya está, Kat, ya pasó, tranquila. – Decía Cato intentando calmarla. Kat no contestaba, se limitaba a seguir vomitando. – Oh, buenos días Peeta – me dijo cuando me vio ahí de pie – no quise despertarte.

- Cariño, ¿estás bien? Es obvio que no, pero... puedo hacer algo?

- Estoy bien – Las arcadas de Katniss parecieron parar un momento – es solo que anoche bebí demasiado.

- Todos bebimos demasiado, me muero de la resaca – dije caminando hacia la cocina – voy a hacer café.

- Me apunto a eso – dijo Cato – aunque Kat debería tomar una infusión o algo así.

Puse la cafetera en marcha y empecé a devorar unas galletas príncipe, mis favoritas. El olor a café recién hecho empezó a inundar la cocina, y por lo que pude oír, también el pasillo.

- ¿Qué es ese olor? – Oí que decía Katniss desde el baño.

- El café que está haciendo Peeta. ¿Por?

Como toda respuesta, Kat empezó a vomitar de nuevo. Estaba realmente mal.

- Tranquila hermanita – decía Cato mientras le sujetaba la frente – pasará pronto, ya verás.

- Lo siento Cato – susurró – no quiero vomitar más pero – se calló de pronto porque otra arcada la invadió – esto no para, soy un puto grifo.

Apagué la cafetera y me acerqué hasta el baño. La visión no era muy agradable que digamos, pero me quedé apoyado en el marco de la puerta esperando que me dijesen que podía hacer algo.

- Peeta – me dijo mi amigo – es obvio que mi hermana no puede ir así a clase. No debería quedarse sola. ¿Te puedes quedar con ella?

- Pues la verdad es que me viene fatal Cato, tengo que entregar una pintura a las 8 en punto, ¿no te puedes quedar tú? Aunque sea hasta las 11 que salgo de clase. Pero como no entregue esta práctica me la suspenden.

- Bueno – suspiró – vale, me quedaré con ella hasta que vuelvas.

- Katniss – me arrodillé a su lado y acaricié su pelo – me tengo que ir a clase a entregar una cosa, pero volveré en un rato, te lo prometo.

- Vale – ella intentó sonreírme, pero solo le salió una mueca extraña – tráeme algo de comer, porfa. No es que tenga mucho en el estómago.

- Ya veremos – Cato me miró y negó con la cabeza – por ahora procura no seguir vomitando. Voy a vestirme.

Era muy temprano, tenía tiempo de sobra. Fui a la cocina y me terminé el café que había preparado. La cabeza me dolía horrores así que me tomé un par de aspirinas. Me había quedado embobado cuando apareció Cato en la cocina.

- Katniss se está lavando los dientes, parece que ha parado por ahora.

- Oh, genial, voy a darme una ducha y me voy a clase. Gracias por quedarte, Cato.

- Vamos, es mi hermana. Claro que me quedo con ella.

Sonreí y me fui al baño. Katniss se lavaba los dientes con fuerza, le estaban sangrando las encías.

- Katniss, no seas tan bruta – le reñí.

- Es este sabor de mierda, no se va. Es horrible.

- Machacarte las encías no hará que se vaya. Enjuágate ya la boca anda. Y dentro de 10 minutos te los lavas otra vez. Voy a ducharme.

- Está bien, yo me vuelvo a la cama un rato, estoy hecha una mierda.

Me duché rápidamente y fui al cuarto a vestirme. Katniss estaba en la cama totalmente dormida. No quise despertarla, le di un ligero beso en el pelo y salí al salón. Ordené las cosas que tenía que llevarme a clase, y salí a la calle.

Antes de darme cuenta eran las 11 de la mañana y había salido de clase. Tenía que darme prisa para volver a casa y relevar a Cato como enfermero. Suspiré y recé para mis adentros para que Katniss estuviese mejor. Iba caminando hacia el coche, sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando alguien me cogió del brazo y me hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¿Peeta? – dijo una voz cantarina detrás de mí. Me giré y vi a la última persona que pensaba encontrar.

- ¿Effie? ¿Effie Trinket? – fruncí el ceño. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin verla, había cambiado.

- Hola Peet – me contestó con una sonrisa tímida – quería hablar con Katniss, pero no ha venido a clase… ¿sabes dónde está? Quiero hablar con ella, es importante.

- Está en casa… enferma – no quería darle demasiados detalles de su enfermedad – ahora mismo me iba para allá a cuidarla. ¿Qué es tan importante? ¿Le doy un recado?

- Esto… me gustaría hablarlo con ella delante, si no te parece mal – Effie se sonrojó – es sobre lo que os ha pasado y eso. Sobre lo de Coin – dijo en un susurro.

La miré sorprendido. ¿Sabía ella algo? ¿Tendría alguna pista? ¿Podíamos fiarnos de ella? Yo solo la conocía de vista, sabía que iba a la clase de Kat, pero poco más. Parecía una chica muy normal, al estilo neoyorkino, ropa extravagante, extensiones de colores, gafas de pasta, actitud distante. Una chica normal. Decidí arriesgarme.

- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a casa? – propuse. – Katniss no saldrá de casa en todo el día, y no sé si mañana estará bien para venir a clase.

- ¿Ahora mismo? – me miró un poco asustada. – Bueno, supongo que es una buena ocasión. Así no hay riesgo que de que nos escuchen hablar. Ya sabes, por aquí hay demasiadas antenas puestas. – Señaló con la cabeza a un grupo de estudiantes que nos miraban.

- Está bien, vamos. Tengo el coche ahí delante.

Subimos al coche y recorrimos el camino en silencio. No tenía ni idea de qué decir, así que decidí callarme. Abrí la puerta de casa. Lo primero en lo que me fijé fue el silencio. Eso era bueno, quería decir nada de vómitos.

- ¿Cato? – Susurré por si Katniss estaba dormida - ¿Estás aquí, cuñado?

- ¿Cato? – A Effie le cambió la cara de pronto – ¿Cato Everdeen está aquí?

- Claro – fruncí el ceño ante lo obvio de la pregunta – Eff, Cato vive aquí.

- No lo sabía, perdona.

- Tranquila. Ven, vamos a ver a Katniss, debe estar en la cama. – Effie me miró desconfiada. – No pasará nada, como mucho estará dormida. Así te presento a Cato. No le conoces, ¿no?

Ella negó con la cabeza mirando al suelo. Tenía rubor en las mejillas, pero supuse que era normal. Todas las chicas sabían quién era Cato, tenía una reputación en el campus de ser guapo e irresistible. Puse los ojos en blanco. A veces odiaba a mi mejor amigo por ser quien era. Los Everdeen y sus malditos genes.

Entramos en la habitación y nos encontramos a Cato y a Katniss tumbados en la cama, charlando. Kat parecía mucho mejor. Me acerqué a la cama.

- Hola Kat – sonreí y le di un beso en el pelo – parece que estás mejor.

- Sí, ya he echado todo lo que tenía que echar, creo. Aunque tengo el cuerpo hecho polvo – dijo suspirando.

- Seguro que esto te anima, te he traído a una visita.

Me aparté y Effie dio un paso al frente. Y pasó algo que no tenía previsto.

- ¡Tú! – gritó Cato poniéndose de pie. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

- ¿Cato? – Pregunté frunciendo el ceño - ¿Qué pasa? Effie ha venido conmigo, obviamente…

Cato pareció darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, miró a Effie, me miró a mí, se sonrojó y salió corriendo.

- ¡Hermano! – Gritó Katniss mientras Cato desparecía – Hola Eff, perdona por esto, no sé qué demonios le pasa a Cato… ¿a caso os conocéis de algo?

- ¿Cómo van a conocerse? Ni siquiera se lo he podido presentar – dije negando con la cabeza – lo siento Trinket, ahora vengo.

- Tranquilo – ella se encogió de hombros.

Salí corriendo de la habitación sin entender nada. Nunca, en todos los años que hacía que conocía a mi amigo, lo había visto reaccionar de esa manera. Fuera lo que fuese, iba a averiguar lo que le pasaba. Lo encontré en el salón, sentado en el sofá, con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos sobre el rostro.

- Bonita escena esa de hace un momento, rubio. ¿Me cuentas lo que pasa?

- ¿Eh? Oh, lo siento. – Levantó la cara y me miró muy serio. – Peeta… – se levantó, se acercó a mí y bajó la voz hasta que fue un susurro – ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo te has enterado? ¿Lo has hecho a propósito? Sabía que te vengarías por lo de mi hermana y todo el rollo de la chica misteriosa, ¡pero traerla a casa! Ni yo soy tan cabrón.

- ¿Te refieres a Effie? Es una compañera de clase de Katniss, ¿por?

- Effie… ¿se llama así?

- Si vienes y me dejas que te la presente, mejor.

- ¿Qué? Ni de coña. – Era yo, o Cato estaba nervioso?

- Vamos Cato, no seas niño, te has largado sin más en cuanto la has visto, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es volver, pedir perdón y dejar que te la presente. ¿Te estás poniendo nervioso? – pregunté divertido.

- ¿Nervioso yo? No caerá esa breva. Vamos, venga.

Levanté una ceja y le miré a los ojos. Como siempre, había algo que él sabía que yo no. No le di importancia y volvimos a la habitación. Ahora Effie estaba sentada en la cama hablando con Kat. Las dos se reían y hablaban en susurros.

- ¡Pero si el hermano pródigo ha vuelto! – bromeó Katniss. No pude evitar reirme.

- Muy graciosa Katniss. Así que Effie, ¿eh? – Cato se acercó hasta ella y le tendió la mano – yo soy Cato Everdeen, encantado.

Cato sonrió con esa sonrisa característica de los Everdeen y Effie dio un pequeño respingo cuando éste le estrechó la mano. La rubia se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al suelo, sabiendo que el resto la habíamos visto.

- Así que ya os conocíais, ¿eh? – dijo Katniss muy resuelta. – En fin hermano, no querrás llegar tarde a clase. Gracias por cuidarme. Nos vemos a la hora de comer.

**KATNISS POV**

Tenía una resaca de dos pares de cojones. La cabeza me martilleaba, notaba el pulso en mis sienes, y el estómago revuelto. A alguna hora indeterminada mi cuerpo dijo basta y vomité todo lo que llevaba en el cuerpo. Definitivamente había bebido demasiado. La garganta me ardía, mi cuerpo se convulsionaba, el sudor empapaba mi camiseta, pero daba igual. Mi cuerpo seguía vomitando. Era mi castigo por el exceso cometido la noche anterior.

Era obvio que no podía ir a clase en ese estado, mi estómago amenazaba con seguir vomitando en cualquier momento, así que me quedé en casa con Cato mientras Peeta entregaba una práctica. Estaba hecha polvo, y era muy temprano, así que me fui a la cama a dormir un rato. Cuando me desperté Cato estaba a mi lado, leyendo una revista.

- Bienvenida al reino de los vivos, hermana.

- Habla más bajo… me va a reventar la cabeza…

- Toma, te he comprado aquarius, te vendrá bien. – Me tendió un vaso lleno.

- Gracias, me muero de sed. ¿Puedo comer algo?

- Sabes que no. A la noche si eso. - ¡A la noche! Yo quería comer ahora.

- Eres cruel. Me vengaré, te buscaré a una rubia fea. Y te tendrás que aguantar.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que me la tengas que buscar? Quizás ya la haya encontrado. – Mi hermano me miró enigmático. No sabía si se estaba echando un farol, pero por si acaso, no piqué.

- Por favor Cato – me reí – que llevas aquí dos días. No me vengas con tonterías. Si te portas bien y me traes algo de comer te buscaré a una rubia decente. Puede que hasta inteligente.

Cato nunca me trajo comida. Y yo sabía que lo hacía por mi bien, pero me moría de hambre. Me estuvo entreteniendo, contándome historias de Oxford, de su amigo Matt, de cómo era allí la universidad y la cultura, el acento extraño de los ingleses, hasta la cerveza. Casi sin darnos cuenta se hicieron las 11 de la mañana, Peeta debía estar al llegar. A las 11:34 la puerta se abría. Peeta entró en nuestra habitación.

- Hola Kat, parece que estás mejor – me dijo Peeta acercándose a mí. Alguien más venía con él.

- Sí, ya he echado todo lo que tenía que echar, creo. Aunque tengo el cuerpo hecho polvo – suspiré.

- Seguro que esto te anima, te he traído a una visita.

Effie Trinket se asomó tímidamente por detrás de él. Me sorprendió, pero como iba a mi clase supuse que vendría para traerme las tareas o algo.

- ¡Tú! – gritó Cato de pronto. Me asusté y todo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado? - ¿Cómo has entrado? Una pregunta muy inteligente, hermano. Levanté una ceja y lo miré.

- ¿Cato? – Preguntó Peeta - ¿Qué pasa? Effie ha venido conmigo, obviamente…

De pronto Cato se levantó de la cama, me miró, le miré, y salió huyendo. Y en mi mente todo encajó. Quizás Cato era bueno sabiendo cosas que el resto no sabía, pero yo tenía parte de ese don también, y más cuando se trataba de él. Ahora mismo poseía información muy privilegiada. No sabía cómo, ni cuándo, ni porqué, pero todo indicaba que Effie Trinket era nuestra rubia misteriosa.

* * *

_Espero que os guste, siento que me haya quedado un poco corto, pero mi mente no daba para más. Como siempre, espero vuestros reviews, opiniones, consejos, lo que sea. Siento estar medio ausente, espero poder volver pronto con el siguiente capítulo, no creo que tarde más de una semana/semana y media. _

_Contestaré a los reviews por PM :)_

* * *

_Marv_


	15. Chapter 14

_Capítulo 14: La historia de Effie Trinket_

_(Para ver los outfits de Effie, id a mi perfil)_

* * *

KATNISS POV

- ¡Hermano! – Grité cuando Cato salió por la puerta. – Hola Eff, perdona por esto, no sé qué demonios le pasa a Cato… ¿a caso os conocéis de algo?

- ¿Cómo van a conocerse? Ni siquiera se lo he podido presentar – dijo Peeta un poco cabreado – lo siento Trinket, ahora vengo.

- Tranquilo – dijo Effie mirando al suelo. La chavala tenía mala cara, y no me extrañaba, la reacción que había tenido Cato nada más verla no había sido muy correcta.

- Lo siento de verdad Effie, no sé qué demonios le pasa a mi hermano, nunca lo había visto así. Es un completo gilipollas – bufé.

- No pasa nada… en realidad le entiendo, debe haber sido un shock verme de nuevo.

- ¿De nuevo? – Pregunté alzando una ceja – creí que no conocías a mi hermano.

Effie se mordió el labio y se sonrojó. Había algo que no quería contarme.

- Y no le conozco. Pero nos hemos visto antes. Anoche… nos chocamos en el bar ese en el que estabais. Quería hablar contigo, pero estabas un poco ocupada con Peeta – me sonrojé al recordar mi comportamiento de la noche anterior – me acerqué hasta la barra a esperar un poco cuando me choqué con tu hermano. Casi le tiro la cerveza por encima, estaba un poco despistada… supongo que verme de nuevo aquí le ha sorprendido.

- Así que por eso estaba tan raro anoche – dije en voz alta para mí misma. El temita de la rubia era por Effie, cada vez lo tenía más claro. – No te preocupes Effie, es normal, se encuentra con una chica en un bar, y al día siguiente se encuentra a la misma chica en casa de su hermana. Es un poco raro, no me lo puedes negar. Pero se le pasará, ya verás.

Pasamos unos momentos en un silencio nada incómodo. Effie estaba sentada en mi cama, jugando con las puntas de su pelo, mientras yo pensaba en Cato y en su reacción. La verdad es que había sido totalmente exagerada. ¿Le gustaría aquella chica a mi hermano? No, no era para nada su tipo, pero qué más daba? Era bonita, parecía simpática e inteligente, y tenía un punto de timidez que a Cato le iba a encantar. En aquel precioso momento entraron Peeta y mi hermano. Venían sonriendo, parece que el amago de crisis que habíamos vivido momentos antes se había esfumado. Suspiré aliviada.

- ¡Pero si el hermano pródigo ha vuelto! – dije sonriendo.

- Muy graciosa Katniss. – Cato me asesinó con la mirada – Así que Effie, ¿eh? – Cato se acercó hasta ella y le tendió la mano – yo soy Cato Everdeen, encantado.

Cato le tendió la mano y Effie se la estrechó, sonrojándose automáticamente ante el contacto.

- Así que ya os conocíais, ¿eh? – dije maliciosamente. – En fin hermano, no querrás llegar tarde a clase. Gracias por cuidarme. Nos vemos a la hora de comer.

- ¿Eh? – mi hermano me miró con cara de idiota, no se esperaba eso. – En realidad no nos conocíamos formalmente… nos acabamos de presentar. Solo…

- Os habíais visto – le corté. – Eff me ha puesto al día.

Mi hermano frunció el ceño y Peeta me miró sin comprender. Le conocía demasiado bien y sabía que odiaba no controlar la situación que lo rodeaba. Querría saber lo que yo sabía, pero no podía interrogarme delante de la rubia. De la rubia misteriosa, por cierto.

- Peeta, tú te quedas, ¿verdad? – mi hermano evitó mirarme a los ojos.

- Sí, claro, te tomo el relevo.

- Entonces nos vemos a la hora de comer. Cuida ese estómago Kat. Hasta luego, Effie, ha sido un placer.

Bastante serio, y sin mirar a nadie, Cato cogió sus cosas y se marchó hacia clase. Yo me quedé sentada en la cama, pensativa, hasta que una arcada enorme subió por mi garganta. A toda prisa cogí el cubo que Cato había puesto muy sabiamente a los pies de mi cama y vomité toda el agua que había bebido hasta entonces para intentar no deshidratarme. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas, y mi estómago se contraía por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Dolía, y era muy desagradable. Peeta se acercó hasta mí y me apartó el pelo de la cara mientras sujetaba mi cabeza por mi frente. Un par de minutos después las náuseas cesaron. Estaba agotada.

- ¿Estás bien? – Me preguntó Peeta visiblemente preocupado. – Creo que tienes fiebre… te he notado la frente caliente. – Volvió a tocarme la frente. Sí, me notaba destemplada, el cuerpo se me sacudía, pero era más por los vómitos que por otra cosa.

- Estoy bien, la boca me sabe horrible, voy a ir a lavarme los dientes, ahora vuelvo. Effie, siento en el alma esto, no tardo nada.

10 minutos después volvía a estar metida en la cama, bebiendo pequeños sorbos de agua.

- En fin, Effie… cuéntame, ¿qué haces aquí?

- Creo que lo mejor será que empiece por el principio – contestó con una enigmática sonrisa.

EFFIE POV

Todos mis días empezaban del mismo modo, por tanto aquel día no fue diferente. De fondo podía oír la radio comentar algo sobre la ciudad. De haber prestado atención, habría escuchado lo siguiente.

"_Buenos días Nueva York, es lunes y son las 7:00 de la mañana, estamos a 22 de septiembre y hace una preciosa mañana soleada. El otoño está cerca, pero todavía alcanzamos los cálidos 18 grados. La huelga de metro por fin ha llegado a su fin, si tenéis que ir al centro, hoy es vuestro día. Os dejamos con la canción del momento, She Wolf de David Guetta"_

La radio sonaba mientras yo guardaba mis cosas de clase en la mochila. Era imposible no bailar con esa canción, de hecho la tenía metida en mi lista personal del iPod, la necesitaba por la mañana para animarme. Empecé a mover las caderas casi sin darme cuenta mientras canturreaba en voz baja. Ya lo tenía todo listo, la mochila, la ropa, el calzado, solo me quedaba enfrentarme al espejo para maquillarme y darme el visto bueno. Suspiré y me acerqué al espejo.

- No estás nada mal, Trinket – me dije a mi misma en voz alta. – Nada mal, para ser una friki, gorda, y encima rubia. – Me quedé mirándome en silencio. – Vale, me he pasado. Lo siento. – Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y volví a mirarme en el espejo. – Estoy guapa. Porque soy guapa. Y ahora basta de gilipolleces.

Me aparté el pelo de la cara y me maquillé de forma sencilla. Un poco de lápiz de ojos negro, máscara de pestañas, colorete y pintalabios a conjunto con mi ropa (outfit Effie 1). Mis mechas rosas asomaban por mi pelo rubio platino peinado en perfectas ondas. Me puse las gafas y salí de mi casa.

Como todas las mañanas me encontré con algunos de mis compañeros de clase en el metro, pero como siempre, me mantuve apartada de ellos. Yo a mi bola, con mis cascos y mi vida. Compartíamos 7 paradas de metro, y aún así nunca se acercaban a mí. Para ser honestos, yo tampoco me acercaba a ellos. Salimos del metro en fila, mirándonos y forzando sonrisas que decían "hola". Negué con la cabeza y puse los ojos en blanco. Nunca pasaríamos de ese gesto tan falso.

Una vez dentro de la facultad me fui directamente al despacho de Coin. Como al resto de alumnos con un poco de sesera, aquella profesora me daba bastante asco. No solo era tremendamente estricta con su asignatura, sino que además era muy desagradable con todo el mundo. Hasta con los alumnos más brillantes, entre los que Katniss Everdeen se encontraba.

Katniss Everdeen. ¿Quién era en realidad aquella chica tan peculiar? Desde luego, mi amiga no era, aunque el concepto "amiga" y yo no nos conocíamos formalmente. Era una chica guapa, muy guapa, de grandes ojos grises y abundante cabellera oscura. Nunca iba a la moda, cosa que era un poco irritante para mí, pero que le daba cierto encanto personal. Era parte de su personalidad, ir un poco en contra de todo. Me fascinaba como no le importaba en absoluto llevar un calcetín de cada color, tener una carrera en las medias o que la camiseta le cayese por el hombro y se le viese el sujetador. Ella era ajena a todos aquellos problemas.

Además, estaba asquerosamente delgada. Vale, no, yo no estaba gorda. Pero, a mis ojos, Katniss Everdeen era perfecta. Y creo que esa era la verdadera razón por la cual Coin la odiaba tanto. A Coin le encantaba humillar a sus alumnos, hacerlos caer en incongruencias, señalar sus defectos. Y con Katniss simplemente no podía. Hasta que llegó el famoso trabajo.

Quizás la única diferencia notable de aquella mañana tan normal es que yo también tenía que recibir la nota por un trabajo, ese trabajo. Dado que mi vida social era nula, dedicaba todo mi tiempo a hacer cualquier cosa para subir mis notas y a vaguear por tumblr. Así que aquella mañana me acerqué al despacho de mi odiada profesora, con la que tenía una tutoría concertada, como el resto de mis compañeros.

La tutoría fue del todo normal, un monólogo constante por parte de la profesora en el que defendía la mala nota que me había puesto y me recomendaba cambiar de carrera, ya que según ella yo era una pésima alumna y era obvio que no tenía ningún futuro como historiadora. En un momento determinado usó la palabra "inepta". Yo simplemente me mantuve en silencio sentada en mi silla, observando cómo cada vez estaba más incómoda ante el hecho de que no le replicase. No debía pasarle a menudo.

Lo más raro del asunto fue cuando Gale Hawthorne llegó. Conocía a aquel chico de vista, de hecho lo había visto con Katniss en un par de ocasiones, además de que tenía bastante fama entre las chicas de la universidad. Pero él no estudiaba historia, así que, ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo en mi facultad? Me hice la loca y no me moví de la silla cuando éste entró en el despacho de Coin sin tan siquiera llamar a la puerta. Menudos modales tenía el chico.

- Hola Coin, ya estoy aquí. Lo tengo todo, como te dije. Todas las pruebas. - ¿Hola? ¿Pruebas? – Podremos demostrar que es culpable.

- Perfecto Gale, en seguida hablamos, no voy a tardar nada en despachar a esta alumna.

- De acuerdo, espero ahí fuera. ¿Tenemos tiempo antes de que llegue Kat…?

- Limítate a esperar fuera – cortó Coin con una mirada de odio hacia Gale. ¿Estaba hablando Gale de Katniss? Yo seguía en mi papel de loca que no se entera de nada, pero con la antena bien puesta. Gale salió del despacho a regañadientes. – Siento esta intromisión, señorita Trinket. De todos modos, ya habíamos terminado, no tengo más que decir acerca de su trabajo. Nos veremos en nuestra próxima clase.

- Vale, pues hasta luego profesora.

Harta de que Coin me despreciase de esa manera, me largué sin importarme los modales en absoluto. Nada más salir del despacho Gale dio un respingo, haciendo que todos los papeles que tenía encima se le cayesen al suelo. Suspiré y me agaché para ayudarle.

- Estás un poco lejos de tu facultad, ¿no? – pregunté inocente.

- Eh… sí, bueno, tengo que tratar un asunto importante con Coin. Y no le gusta que le hagan esperar – dijo recogiendo papeles rápidamente.

Decidí jugármelo todo a una carta, no lo puedo evitar, soy cotilla y quería saber de qué iba todo aquello.

- Así que, ¿tienes algo contra Everdeen?

La cara de Gale era todo un poema, estaba claro que esa no se la esperaba. Sonreí de manera inocente, intentando que mi cara dijese, "vamos, puedes contármelo, no se lo diré a nadie", pero no funcionó. El frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

- No sé de qué estás hablando.

- Vamos – otra sonrisita tonta – te he oído, ibas a decir Katniss, y ambos sabemos que solo hay una Katniss aquí. Así que, ¿culpable?

- Mira rubita, gracias por ayudarme – me quitó de un tirón los papeles que había recogido – pero no tengo ni puta idea de quién eres y no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada. Si me disculpas…

Dicho esto, se largó dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Estaba claro que, fuese lo que fuese, Katniss estaba metida en problemas. ¿Qué habría hecho? Se supo muy pronto. Más bien, se supo lo que "supuestamente" había hecho, yo no me creía nada de aquello. ¿Katniss, plagiar un trabajo? Venga ya, eso no podía ser cierto. Katniss era totalmente brillante, no le hacía ninguna falta copiar un trabajo, y menos aún para subir nota.

Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con Katniss. Era necesario. Tenía que contarle lo ¿poco? que sabía.

Me obsesioné con la idea de que, si hablaba con Katniss, las cosas mejorarían, porque para mi compañera de clase las cosas estaban empeorando mucho. Todo el mundo hablaba de ella, y lo hacían mal. Los profesores dejaron de confiar en ella. Los alumnos la insultaban a sus espaldas, y los más valientes a la cara. Yo me mantenía al margen, quería hablar con ella lo más en privado posible. Pero, ¿cuándo? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde? En la universidad había demasiados oídos. Al final, la suerte me sonrió, y un día que salía de la biblioteca e iba hacia casa, la vi. Estaba en la puerta de un bar, con Peeta Mellark, el que se decía que era su novio actual. Era mi oportunidad. ¡Ahora o nunca!

Me quité los cascos y guardé mi iPod en el fondo de mi bolso, caminando lentamente hacia el bar. No es que sea tímida, pero tampoco quería ir corriendo como una loca mientras gritaba, "¡KATNISS, YO ESTOY DE TU PARTE!". No era muy propio que digamos. Así que entré y empecé a buscar con la mirada… hasta que la vi. Bueno, vi lo que quedaba de ella, porque estaba siendo literalmente devorada por su guapísimo novio. "Yo también me dejaría comer de esa manera", pensé mordiéndome el labio. Pero no solía gustarle a los chicos… qué le vamos a hacer. Me acerqué a la barra a esperar a que por algún milagro de la naturaleza se separasen solos, cuando me choqué con alguien.

- ¡Eh! Ve con más cuidado, joder.

Oh my god. Era Cato Everdeen, en persona. Espera, espera, espera. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Porqué? En mi cabeza empezaron a hervir las ideas. Effie, haz algo, pídele perdón, di algo, PERO YA. Effie Trinket es una chica educada. Pero me temblaban las piernas y lo más seguro es que la voz me fallase también. Era tan condenadamente guapo, tan rubio, tan perfecto. Hasta enfadado era guapo. Así que, ¿qué hice? Me largué como una cobarde. ¡Huí! Huí maldiciéndome a mí y a toda mi familia. No solo me había chocado con un chico guapísimo que era hermano de Katniss Everdeen, si no que no había podido hablar con ella. Genial.

Llegué a casa corriendo tanto como mis tacones me lo permitían y empecé una exhaustiva investigación acerca de Cato. No recordaba haber oído a nadie hablar de él últimamente, ni que hubiesen dicho que volvía, ni nada. Al final, a través de twitter y de facebook averigüé que sí, Cato estaba en la ciudad, y para quedarse. ¿Sueño hecho realidad, o pesadilla? Quién sabe.

- Effie, no te hagas ilusiones, por favor – me dije a mí misma en voz alta. Suspiré sonoramente. – Demasiado tarde – añadí poco después.

Vale, iba a hacerlo. Hablaría con ella al día siguiente. Tenía que hacerlo, la visión de su hermano me había puesto nerviosa y necesitaba hacer algo, ya. La vería en clase y le pediría ir a tomar café o algo por el estilo.

Pero Katniss nunca llegó, estaba enferma. O lo que es lo mismo, con la resaca de su vida. Así acabé en el coche de Peeta Mellark, con el que había cruzado apenas 10 palabras en mi vida, de camino a ver a mi compañera de clase, que no era más que una simple conocida. Raro, raro. Va, no es para tanto. Ya ves tú, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¡Sí! Que Cato estuviese en casa, me viese, se pusiera a flipar en colores, y me gritase "¡tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?". Aunque creo que la peor parte fue cuando éste se fue corriendo de la habitación huyendo de mí, como yo había huido de él. Todo muy adulto, sí. Mi vida parecía un suspiro crónico.

Me senté en la cama de Katniss y le conté todo lo que sabía, ella no me interrumpió en ningún momento.

- En fin Katniss, llevaba queriendo decirte esto desde que salió a la luz todo este asunto, pero no había encontrado la ocasión de hacerlo antes. Lo siento.

- ¿Tú lo sientes? ¿Qué dices? Te lo agradezco mucho… esto nos puede ayudar mucho, en serio Effie, gracias.

- De nada.

Nos quedamos calladas en un silencio un poco incómodo. Peeta rondaba por la casa mientras nos dejaba espacio para hablar. Empecé a jugar con mi pelo sin saber qué decir, Katniss tenía cara de estar pensando en todo ese asunto. Tenía la cosa chunga, la verdad.

- Siento haber sido tan… bueno, tan borde. Nunca te dirijo la palabra – dijo Katniss mirándose las manos.

- No pasa nada, Katniss. Esto no lo hago porque esté racaneando amistad. Lo hago porque creo que debo hacerlo.

- Lo sé, pero siempre te veo sola, que bueno, no quiere decir que lo estés, obviamente… y no te digo nada, a pesar de que no me costaría nada hacerlo, ¿sabes? entonces vienes y me cuentas esto, y pienso, "joder, esta chavala tiene pinta de ser buena gente y yo nunca la saludo siquiera". Y eso.

- Bueno – sonreí – ahora ya puedes decirme hola, si quieres.

- Deberías sonreír más a menudo – me dijo de pronto – estás mucho más guapa así.

- Gracias – dije sin sonreír – no soy muy dada a las sonrisas. No tengo demasiados motivos para hacerlo.

- Oh, claro que los tienes. Yo te voy a dar uno.

Katniss empezó a reírse y a poner una sonrisa diabólica. Empecé a tener miedo. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

- ¿Un motivo? Lo siento Katniss… no lo entiendo.

- A ti te gusta Cato. – No era una pregunta. Y obviamente, no necesitaba respuesta. – Pues yo te organizaré una cita con él. Ya sabes, una cita, salir juntos, ir a cine, a comer una hamburguesa, a bailar, a follar, lo que sea…

A esas alturas yo ya estaba más roja que un tomate. ¡Por dios! ¿De verdad había dicho a follar? Me iba a morir de un pasmo.

- Vale, no lo voy a negar, tu hermano es muy guapo. Pero dudo mucho que yo sea su tipo. Seamos realistas… las chicas con las que sale tu hermano, simplemente compiten en otra liga. Yo no estoy ni cerca de ellas. No soy su tipo. Punto.

- Eso no lo sabes, tu déjame a mí, yo obraré la magia.

Y, simplemente, confié en la capacidad de hacer magia de Katniss.

* * *

**OMG ESTE FIC ESTÁ VIVOOOOOO! YOLOOOOOOOOOOO! Que sí, que sí, capítulo nuevo dios mio es cierto! Mis ojos no mienten! **

**Vale, después de tanta chorrada... Hola :$ He vuelto con La Chica Misteriosa! Y tengo que pediros perdón... lo siento, en serio, lo siento mucho. Pero oyes, no he podido actualizar. Ha sido imposible, con tanto fic en la cabeza no podía más, y he tenido que esperar un tiempo hasta volver en serio y con las pilas puestas con esto al fin.**

**El capi de hoy es una mezcla de LCM y de un fic que al final no saldrá a la luz, cuya prota era Effie. He estado teeela de tiempo pensando qué hacer (por eso he tardado más, también) y al final me quedo solo con este fic, que ya es bastante. ¿Os ha gustado? Por favor, como siempre, quiero opiniones sinceras, si no os gusta, si lo odiáis, amáis, todo eso, decidlo en los reviews porque vuestra opinión a veces es decisiva con los capítulos venideros. Agradezco mucho los comentarios y los tengo muy en cuenta. Excepto en los que me metéis prisa. Ahí no hay nada que podáis hacer, lo siento xD**

**Por cierto... ¡81 reviews! DIOS MIO DE MI VIDA! EN 13 (este hace 14) CAPITULOS! Gracias se queda muy corto, me dejáis sin palabras, os quiero lectores :_)**

**A partir de ahora actualizaré más rápido, sí, no sufráis. La trama empieza a complicarse conforme más cosas se van sabiendo. Recordad que dentro de nada Cato y Clove tendrán una cita... ¿la tendrán también Effie y Cato? AY :D no sé ^^ tendréis que leer para saber! **

**Contesto a los reviews por PM**

* * *

_Marvelous aka Claudia_


	16. Chapter 16

_Capítulo 15_

* * *

Lo que habían hablado Effie y Katniss mientras él estaba en clase era un total misterio para Cato. Un misterio que, por supuesto, se moría por saber. Porque Cato sabía cómo era Katniss. No, no era ni de lejos, tan retorcida como él para ciertos aspectos —veamos por ejemplo el plan contra Clove que se traía entre manos— pero eso no quería decir que no pudiese ser peligrosa. Su hermana era una mujer de armas tomar. Y le daba miedo lo que pudiese pasar mientras hablaba con Effie.

Cato se pasó el resto de la mañana pensando en Effie. Sabía muy poco de ella, y aquello le extrañaba. Le gustaba tenerlo todo bajo control, saber todo de todos para no tener sorpresas, pero de ella… no sabía más que su nombre. Debía tener —y tenía— la misma edad de su hermana, porque iban a la misma clase. Tres años menos que él. Se sorprendió pensando en la idea de salir con alguien más joven que él. Le gustaba esa idea. No tenía ni idea de cuáles serían sus gustos musicales, literarios, o culturales, qué comida le gustaría, si era de salir o de quedarse en casa, si estudiaba con antelación o lo repasaba todo el último día. No conocía nada más que su nombre: Effie Trinket.

De todos modos, aquellas preguntas tenían fácil respuesta. Katniss daba por sentado, sin errar, que su hermano saldría con su compañera de clase. ¿Porqué no iban a hacerlo? Se gustaban. Se gustaban como cuando te gusta alguien "al principio", se atraían, había algo entre ellos que les hacía querer saber más del otro. Así es como se empieza cualquier relación, con la atracción. La atracción no sólo se debía al físico, pese a que era un factor bastante importante. Para Cato era importante que la chavala "le entrase por los ojos". Se veía incapaz de besar a una chica que no le gustase en apariencia, y mucho menos de pasar a mayores. Tenía que tener algo, lo que fuese, algún tipo de atractivo, que le hiciese quedarse sin respiración. Effie tenía muchos. Los ojos de Cato, bien entrenados, se habían fijado a la primera en aquella estrecha cintura que combinaba a la perfección con unas caderas bien contorneadas. Para lo delgada que era, Effie tenía un buen par de tetas. Aquellas gafas de pasta escondían unos ojos azules preciosos y expresivos. Por no hablar de su pelo, una larga melena rubia adornada con mechones rosas aquí y allá. Y eso era solo en lo que se había fijado.

Llegó el final de las clases y Cato cogió sus cosas con bastante prisa para volver a casa. Estuviese o no la rubia allí, la que sí que estaba era Katniss, y le iba a contar unas cuantas cosas sobre Effie. Por eso le irritó tanto cuando notó que alguien tiraba de su brazo impidiéndole caminar. Se giró, listo para gritar a quien hiciese falta, cuando vio quién era. Clove. "Genial, la que faltaba", pensó. Se había olvidado totalmente de ella y de su promesa de salir algún día.

—Cato Everdeen —sonrió Clove—, cuánto me alegro de verte por aquí. Te estaba buscando. Creo que tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente, ¿no?

—Clove, qué placer para mis ojos verte hoy por aquí —Cato era muy hipócrita cuando hacía falta—. Sí, tenemos algo pendiente, una cita, si mal no recuerdo. Si es que aún sigues interesada, por supuesto. Quizás hayas encontrado a otro musculitos tío bueno que me sustituya.

—Qué va. Pero la verdad es que teniéndote cerca no me he esforzado en buscar a nadie más. Quiero esa cita contigo. Lo estoy deseando.

Clove se acercó hasta quedar apenas a unos centímetros del cuerpo de Cato y le pasó un dedo por el pecho. En otras circunstancias, y con otra chica, aquel gesto habría sido sexy. Pero viniendo de Clove el gesto quedaba en grotesco y desagradable. Cato reprimió el manotazo que quería darle y sonrió de lado. Sabía que tenía que cortar todo aquello o Clove le saltaría a los labios, veía en sus ojos sus intenciones. Miró hacia un lado, frunció el ceño, y se hizo hacia atrás.

—¿Nos vemos el sábado entonces? Ahora tengo que irme a casa, Kat está enferma y no quiero que esté sola.

—Vaya, yo que creía que podríamos hacer algo ahora. Supongo que sí, el sábado está bien —la decepción de Clove era palpable—. ¿Pasarás a buscarme?

—Como buen caballero que soy, por supuesto. Ya te mandaré un mensaje para decirte a qué hora paso a recogerte. Hasta luego, Clove.

Sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y se fue a casa, dejando a Clove con la boca abierta.

Después de cruzar toda la ciudad con el viejo Ford de Peeta y de pasar 20 minutos en un atasco descomunal, Cato llegó a casa. Nada más entrar por la puerta le llegó el inconfundible olor de la comida recién hecha. Se moría de hambre. Dejó sus cosas en la entrada y fue directo al comedor, donde ya estaba la mesa puesta, y se sentó en una silla. Allí no había nadie, aunque se oía trajín en la cocina. Notó que en la mesa había puestos cuatro platos: Effie seguía allí. Sonrió.

En su dormitorio, Katniss seguía moribunda. Había logrado dormir un par de horas después de hablar con Effie, cosa que agradecía. Le dolía el estómago horrores, le ardía la garganta por el esfuerzo de vomitar y tenía una resaca descomunal. Había tomado analgésicos, pero daba igual porque los vomitaba al rato. Su cuerpo no toleraba ni el agua. Peeta estaba preocupado, como era obvio. Era la primera vez que Katniss se ponía enferma desde que estaban juntos. Por una parte, le preocupaba su estado de salud, pero siendo totalmente sinceros, también le preocupaba compartir habitación con una persona enferma.

Desde que Peeta y Katniss empezaron su relación, semanas atrás, habían avanzado mucho. Era más que obvio que en el terreno sexual no tenían ningún problema, pero Peeta no podía evitar fruncir el ceño cada vez que pensaba en ellos como pareja seria. ¿Eran novios realmente? Se comportaban exactamente igual que antes, como amigos, pero se besaban y acostaban. Aquello no era suficiente. Sí, la base de cualquier relación es la amistad, y eso ya lo tenían, pero sentía que algo faltaba en la relación, más confianza, más diálogo. Tampoco podía evitar pensar que si, por ejemplo, el sexo se acabase —por la razón que fuese, era una simple hipótesis— la relación también lo haría. ¿Sería así realmente? ¿Estaban juntos porque funcionaban en la cama?

No, claro que no. Peeta estaba enamorado, y mucho. Hacía años que le seguía la pista a Katniss, y se había sentido atraído por ella desde el primer momento. La atracción, ese mágico imán. No sabía si eran aquellos ojos grises, su melena oscura, o la sonrisa traviesa que se le escapaba de los labios cuando decía o hacía algo que no debía, pero la quería muchísimo. Tanto, que se casaría con ella sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Pero no, no podía hacer eso, era una locura, tan grande, que estaba convencido de que Katniss huiría sin mirar atrás si el sacaba el tema. Nada de matrimonios por el momento.

Pensó en hablar con Cato, pero no sabía si era buena idea. En primer lugar, Cato estaba en la luna pensando en aquella rubia, y en segundo lugar, su cuñado era capaz de hablar con su hermana y contárselo todo. Tenía que reunir el valor suficiente para hablar con ella y tener una conversación seria de una vez por todas. ¿Cuándo? Esa era la pregunta del millón.

Salió de la cocina con dos platos en las manos y cuando entró en el salón se encontró con Cato sentado en la mesa, esperando la comida. Peeta negó con la cabeza y le puso un plato de pasta —la comida de los estudiantes pobres, pasta con tomate y atún— delante.

—Hola, eh. Podrías levantar el culo de la silla y ayudar en la cocina, o algo.

—Hola Peeta, gracias, me muero de hambre —Cato levantó el tenedor, miró la cara de Peeta, que decía "ni de coña empieces a comer sin nosotros", y lo bajó lentamente. —Vale, vale, vayamos a la cocina.

Allí estaba Effie, repartiendo salsa en los el plato restante, mientras tarareaba por lo bajo una canción de Los Beatles. En cuanto vio a Cato entrar por la puerta casi se le cae la sartén en la que estaba la salsa. Se sonrojó un poco y sonrió débilmente: se moría de ganas de verlo pero al mismo tiempo le avergonzaba esa ansia por ello. Negó con la cabeza y siguió a lo suyo. Peeta y Cato la miraron sin decir nada, se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a lo suyo. Sí, Effie era un poco rara, pero era buena chica.

Llamaron a Katniss a la mesa, que se arrastró desde su cama hasta el comedor. Ella tenía un triste de bol de arroz hervido para comer, dado que los vómitos no habían cesado. Se aguantó las náuseas que le provocaba el olor de la salsa de tomate con atún y se terminó su comida.

—Kat, estás verde, ¿aún te encuentras mal? —preguntó Cato con la boca manchada de salsa.

—Sí, la verdad es que no se me pasan las ganas de potar… y verte comer como un cerdo no ayuda demasiado, ¿sabes?

Effie se rió por lo bajo y Peeta miró hacia otro lado reprimiéndose la risa también, no querían meterse en la discusión entre hermanos. Cato se limpió la comisura de los labios con la servilleta mientras fruncía el ceño, odiaba que Katniss lo pusiese en evidencia. Miró de soslayo a Effie, estaba sonriendo, y aunque no se estaba riendo de él directamente, le dolió. No quería que aquella chica pensara que no tenía modales.

—No estoy comiendo como un cerdo —masculló Cato en su defensa— tenía mucha hambre, eso es todo. He tenido una mañana bastante ocupada cuidando a una enferma que no hacía más que vomitar, ¿sabes?

Katniss lo miró con todo el odio que fue capaz y suspiró. Sabía que tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que tuviese ganas de meterse con él, y más en frente de Effie. Quería verlo reaccionar. Detonó su siguiente carga.

—Y cuéntanos, Cato, ¿has visto a Clove, por casualidad?

Cato frunció el ceño tanto que sus cejas se unieron. No le apetecía en absoluto hablar de ella, era algo que tenían entre los tres y aquella rubia no pintaba nada en esa conversación. Pero Katniss tenía un as en la manga que su hermano no se esperaba.

—Puedes contarlo aquí, hermanito, Effie está con nosotros. Ella también tiene información privilegiada sobre el tema. No le he contado todo lo que sabemos… pero creo que puedo afirmar que es digna de nuestra confianza. Sin dudas. Me cree.

—¿Te cree? —Cato no dejó de fruncir el ceño. A pesar de que se pudiese sentir atraído por Effie, no podía confiar en ella del todo. Hablaban de algo muy serio.

—Sé que Katniss no ha plagiado nada. Sé que le han tendido una trampa. Que os la han tendido a todos. Estoy de vuestra parte —dijo Effie a media voz.

—¿Y qué parte es esa, exactamente?

—Cato, no te pases con Effie, está aquí porque quiere ayudar —espetó Peeta.

—Peeta, lo siento, pero tengo que asegurarme bien, estamos hablando de vuestro futuro, por si no lo recuerdas. Me parece muy bien que a Katniss la visiten sus amigas cuando está enferma, pero, ¿ir contando por ahí que tenemos un plan para destruir a Clove? No me parece muy inteligente. Bastante es ya que lo sepa vuestra pandilla de colegas como para ir diciéndoselo a más gente. No es inteligente.

—Quizás debas oír tú mismo la historia, Cato, y convencerte de que Effie quiere ayudarnos. Yo me vuelvo a la cama, sigo fatal.

—Me voy contigo, Kat. Vosotros dos, recoged la mesa y hablad, a ver si avanzamos un poco en este tema, empiezo a hartarme de verdad. Pensar constantemente en la cara de esa zorra no es agradable.

—¿A qué zorra se refiere? —susurró Effie cuando Peeta iba por el pasillo— ¿a Coin, o a Clove?

—Creo que a ambas —contestó Cato negando con la cabeza.

Effie soltó una débil risotada y empezó a recoger la mesa. Cato, por inercia, la imitó. Cuando acabaron de recoger, fregar y limpiar, se sentaron en el sofá, a una distancia prudencial cada uno del otro. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, sin saber qué decir, casi violentos. La última y única vez que habían estado solos había sido por un lapso de unos 20 segundos, Cato había gritado a Effie, y ésta había huido. Y había sido hacía menos de 24 horas. Muy, muy extraño, para ambos. Effie posó sus manos en su regazo y se quedó mirando al vacío, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Al final, fue Cato el que rompió el silencio.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa —empezó Cato algo azorado— por lo de ayer. No sabía quién eras, y en fin, la cerveza se me caía, y te grité. ¿Quién me iba a decir que eras compañera de Kat? ¡Y que sabes cosas de lo de Clove! Dios, es cierto que Nueva York no es tan grande, pero que se den tantas coincidencias a la vez es realmente increíble.

—Tranqui, Cato, no pasa nada. Yo también te hubiese gritado, es algo instintivo, la cerveza en el suelo bien merece un grito.

—Entonces, ¿empezamos de nuevo? No me quiero quedar con el mal sabor de boca de saber que te conocí gritándote. Olvidemos ese momento. Finjamos que esta es la primera vez que nos vemos.

Para Effie eso sería imposible, nunca podría olvidar lo guapo que estaba Cato, lo torpe que se sintió a su lado o lo intimidada que se sintió cuando él gritó. Pero le siguió la corriente, aceptó la propuesta y asintió.

—Hola, soy Cato Everdeen —dijo Cato alargando su mano hacia el centro del sofá—. Creo que no nos conocemos. Vas a clase con mi hermana.

Effie se rió por lo absurdo de la situación y le estrechó la mano.

—Me llamo Effie Trinket. Y sí, voy a clase con tu hermana. Encantada.

—¿Ves? Mucho mejor así. Ahora —Cato se sentó más cerca de Effie, pero dejando algo de espacio— quiero que me cuentes lo que sabes. Y yo te contaré lo que sé.

Effie suspiró y procedió a contarle todo lo que sabía a Cato. Éste la interrumpía una y otra vez para preguntarle detalles, hacía incisos para incluir su propia información, hablaba de cosas que no tenían nada que ver, recordaba cosas con conexiones remotas, relacionaba lo que le decía con películas, novelas, o series —como cuando lo hicieron con Pretty Little Liars, que de hecho estuvieron hablando de la serie un rato— y dos largas horas después, ya no tuvieron nada más que decirse.

—Así que eso es todo —concluyó la rubia— ahora ya sabes todo lo que yo sé, y viceversa. Aunque me da la sensación de que solo vemos lo que hay en la punta del iceberg. ¿Por qué demonios lo haría Clove? ¿Qué gana con ello? ¿Y qué razones tiene? Que yo sepa no conoce mucho a tu hermana, porque nunca se pasa por nuestra clase. Además, Kat nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie. Es cierto que siempre ha sido un poco… —frunció el ceño insegura— un poco promiscua, las cosas como son, pero no creo que se merezca esto simplemente por ser ligera de cascos. Además, ahora parece que está bastante bien con Peeta.

—Sí, quién lo diría, mi hermana teniendo una relación en serio, ¡y con mi mejor amigo! Es algo realmente inaudito.

—Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Hasta para el amor. O eso es lo que dicen, ya sabes.

—Claro que sí. Hablando de lo cual, ¿dónde te has dejado a tu novio?

Si Effie hubiese estado bebiendo algo en ese momento, lo habría escupido. Enarcó una ceja todo lo que pudo, miró a Cato, y se echó a reír. Estuvo riéndose durante casi dos minutos, a mandíbula batiente, pensando en lo absurda que era aquella pregunta. ¡Un novio! Al final Cató se encogió de hombros, esperando a que la rubia se calmase y le dijese algo.

—Lo siento, es que eres tan gracioso. Dónde me he dejado el novio —Effie se limpió unas lágrimas de debajo de los ojos y sonrío—. ¡Ay! Cato, vamos, mírame. No me he dejado el novio en ningún sitio, no tengo novio. De hecho, nunca he tenido.

—Joder, me voy de Nueva York unos años y a los tios se les va el gusto al culo. Claro que te miro. Los tíos deberían estar peleándose por salir contigo.

—Sé que a veces cuando sales con alguien no siempre se habla… porque se hacen otras cosas —Effie puso los ojos en blanco—, pero a mí no me habla nadie. Además, no necesito un novio. No lo quiero. Los tíos son gilipollas. Sin ofender.

—Me ofendo un poco, yo hablo contigo.

—No me hagas recordarte cómo empezamos, ¿quieres?

Cato se sonrojó, ya que Effie tenía razón. Si no hubiese sido por las circunstancias, quizás no hubiesen hablado más.

—Además, me hablas por lo que me hablas —bufó Effie—, por todo el rollo este de Coin. Nunca te fijarías en una chica como yo. Y no mientas, es la verdad. Lo mejor será que lo admitamos.

—Creo que tienes un concepto de mí un poco equivocado. ¿Por qué crees que no me fijaría en ti? —preguntó Cato realmente interesado. Effie le parecía muy guapa, y era sin duda simpática.

—Simplemente dudo que sea tu tipo. Solo tienes que mirarme. Y si ya abro la boca, deja de contar.

Cato se reprimió el comentario sobre los labios de Effie que le cruzó la mente y se limitó a sonreír, mirando a Effie de arriba abajo y haciendo sentir a ésta muy incómoda. Podía ver cómo su yugular latía fuerte en su cuello, realmente apetecible, y cómo sus ojos brillaban detrás de los cristales de sus gafas.

—Eso es una chorrada. Además, yo no tengo "un tipo". Y si nos ponemos estrictos, ¿porqué no ibas a serlo? Eres rubia, tienes los ojos bonitos, simpática, la mollera bien amueblada, y se puede hablar contigo. Es mucho más de lo que se puede decir de media NY.

—No pienso hacer una lista de las cosas que hacen que no sea "el tipo" —hizo las comillas con los dedos— de nadie, porque es muy larga y no te quiero aburrir. Mejor dejémoslo aquí. Además, por lo que me has contado hace un rato, tienes que preparar una cita con Clove. Estoy segura de que ella sí que es tu tipo, al fin y al cabo la chavala es casi perfecta. Ya nos veremos, ¿vale?

Con una velocidad pasmosa, Effie cogió sus cosas y se fue de allí. No podía soportar mirar más a Cato sabiendo que nunca podría tener nada con alguien como él, sabiendo que cuando él la miraba, solo veía a una friki detrás de unas gafas de nerd con mechas raras y gustos extraños. Quería equivocarse, quería pensar que Cato saldría por la puerta, como si de una serie de televisión se tratase, y la empujaría hacia la pared besándola y metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta, quería notar en su vientre el calor que la compañía —o lo que ella creía que una compañía masculina podía proporcionar— de un hombre le daría y sentirse del todo una mujer. Se limitó a sonreír con tristeza y caminó hacia su casa, sin fijarse en nada. Otro día más.

En el apartamento, Cato pensó en todo lo que había hablado con Effie sobre su hermana y su plan, y, haciéndole caso por una vez, empezó a preparar su cita con Clove. El plan "la funda del iPhone" seguía en pie, así que montó en la mesa del salón todo un laboratorio informático y empezó a trabajar.

A las tres horas había terminado. Se sentía desquiciado, y no sabía por qué. Fue a la cocina y cogió una cerveza, comió unas patatas, intentó ver la tele y hasta leer un rato, pero no se quitaba aquella desagradable sensación del estómago. No era que algo fuese mal, no tenía que ver con eso. Algo era, simplemente, diferente, y el no saber qué era lo sacaba de quicio. No fue hasta un rato después cuando se dio cuenta, para su sorpresa, que no podía dejar de pensar en Effie Trinket.

* * *

Resumen rápido: he tenido movidas familiares serias y he estado dos semanas en casa de mis padres sin ordenador. Cuando he tenido tiempo (ahora mismito) he actualizado. Perdonadme, please. Por si acaso, me reitero. No abandono mis historias. Nebah, lo dije y lo mantengo. Ahora sí, CAPI NUEVO! Este capi he cambiado el POV para hacerlo así más... no sé, más cómodo para mí, tenía que contar muchas cosas y odio estar cambiando de POV constantemente. Es más cómodo hacerlo así. No tengo ni idea de qué haré próximamente.

DIOS DE MI VIDA 111 REVIEWS PERO ESTO QUE ES?! Osea, 15 capis, llevo 15 capítulos y 111 reviews. Anonadada me hallo. GRACIAS, GRACIAS y más GRACIAS por seguir ahí aún cuando tardo en escribir, esto es una locura y ya ni se sabe cuál es el misterio. En serio, lo sois todo, sin vosotros a veces no sabría que hacer.

Espero que sigáis comentando, diciendome si os gusta o si no, lo odiáis, lo amáis, o ninguna de las dos cosas, todo eso. Esta vez contestaré los reviews por PM.

Intentaré no tardar tanto en actualizar, y lo digo en serio. Recordad que tengo otros TRES fics (Después de la Chica Misteriosa; Victims of Love; y Miss Brightside) a los que os invito que os paséis. ¡Besos a todos!

* * *

_Marv_


End file.
